WTF
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Welcome to the show. A tournament where anime and video game characters compete in random matches, all for a shot at the championship belt. Though most will probably wish they'd declined when they see what's in store for them on this crazy show.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

A woman walks out onto a stage and stands in front of a camera wearing a fancy tux, complete with white gloves and top hat. Bowing to the camera, she pulls out a microphone and smiles cheerfully. "Hello everyone!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm here to introduce a brand new show. My name is Shad (Shadow of the Forgotten) and this is…" Shad paused dramatically as she tore off her tux. Noticing a slight draft, she looked down and laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh…wrong outfit." She said as she pulled off the Playboy costume (complete with tail and bunny ears), and tossed it aside to reveal a different outfit. This one had camo cargo pants and a black t-shirt with 'W.T.F.' written in red flames. "There we go." She said as she got back into her speech. "Now, as I was saying before that horrible wardrobe malfunction, welcome to my new show W.T.F." As she finished, pyrotechnics went off in the background showering her with sparks. "Eeeek, my hair's on fire!" she screamed as she patted her smoking, and slightly singed, hair. After taking a few moments to compose herself, she cleared her throat and began again. "Like I was saying, this is the first episode of my new show W.T.F. Now I know what most of you are wondering, 'what the fu--'? What kind of name is that, but I can assure you that is not the name of this show. The abbreviation stands for…Wacky Tournament Fighting!"

"This show will bring fighters from many different anime's and video games and have them compete in random matches. Each fighter will be vying for these." Shad said as she held a black token, with the letters W.T.F. printed in red, up in her hand. "I'll explain what they're for in a minute. Now, in normal tournaments, fighters that lose go home. However, this is an invitation only tournament and fighter's who've received invitations are free to come and go as they please. And as I said before all matches will be random, that means the fighters as well as the types of matches that they'll be competing in. Anything can happen on this show my friends. You'll laugh, you'll cheer…and generally just wonder what the hell's going on. But that's ok cause you'll have fun doing it."

"Ok, back to the tokens." Shad said as she held the token back up. "Fighters will earn tokens by winning matches. Each match, fighters will have to put up one of their tokens as a prize. Of course since no one starts off with a token, I will be giving them out to the winners. At least until the fighters have their own to put up. If a fighter that has no tokens loses, since the matches are random this is only fair, I will be giving the token to the winner. It is mandatory to put up one token per match, if they have one that is, but as long as both fighters agree they can put up as many as they want. With the exception of grudge matches of course, the fighter setting up the match is required to put up twice the amount of tokens as his opponent."

"Now, I bet you're all wondering what the tokens are for right?" Shad asked with a smile. "Well, I guess that means it's time to show you." Pointing to the shadows beside her, she waited for the spotlight. As soon as the light touched the giant black box, which looked suspiciously like one of those arcade prize games, Shad continued. "This is the prize machine. It takes five tokens to play and will randomly give out prizes. Somewhere in that machine is the W.T.F. championship belt, along with other odds and ends. It costs five tokens to play, so a fighter will need to have six tokens before he can try his luck with the machine. That way he'll still have a token to put up if he fails to get the belt. Which considering the odds, there are over a hundred prizes after all, is almost a guarantee. The fighter who pulls out the belt will become the first ever W.T.F. champion. And just to make things more interesting, any fighter who gets an item from the prize machine is required to use that item in their next match. Since I don't even know what all's in there, it promises to be very interesting."

"Ok, let's go over some basic rules." Shad said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Lethal force is not allowed in any fight, however, you can still use weapons like guns and such as long as the ammunition is designed to stun not kill. Outside interference is an instant disqualification, and the referee's decision is final. Specific rules for each match will be explained before the fights."

"Well I think that's it for the boring stuff, so now it's time to introduce some of my helpers." Shad said, tossing the paper aside. "First up is Kharma, my part time co-conspirator on the show." A giant video screen lit up to show a picture of a guy with his back turned towards the screen, currently playing some video game. Shad sweatdropped. "Eh, oh well, I guess he'll join us later. Anyways, next up are my techy's; Jim Hawking, MakubeX and Lopez." The video screen split into three sections showing each of the aforementioned people.

Jim looked up from his work and raised his hand in a small wave, before ducking under the console on the XGP and getting back to work.

MakubeX looked up from a wall filled with monitors and screens and smiled. "Hello, it's nice to be here." He said before lying back on a young girls lap.

Lopez stood on a grassy field in front of some kind of armored vehicle. "I am only here because my robot army failed." He said mechanically in Spanish, which was translated courtesy of the microphone he was using.

"Ok…" Shad said blinking, before going back into her introductions. "Jim will be in charge of keeping the equipment working, MakubeX will be running the randomizer, which he created himself, and Lopez…I think I'll move him over to head of security."

"Well that's it for the intros, so let's get ready for our first ever fight." Shad said as a small table and chair appeared before her out of thin air. Taking a seat, she snapped her fingers and a ring came up out of the ground in the middle of the stage. "Now, I know some of our fights probably wont even need a ring, what with the fights being random and all, but its tournament policy." She said, holding up a massive book entitled 'Proper Tournament Rules and Policies'. "Plus it makes it look more official." Pulling some papers out of thin air (presumably the same place the table and chair came from), Shad flipped through the first few pages before finding the one she wanted. "Since this is our very first episode, not all of our invitations have received responses. In fact we've only heard back from a couple of fighters so far, so unfortunately we'll only be having two matches tonight. Which to make things fair will only be exhibition matches and no tokens will be awarded. Don't worry though, things will definitely pick up before our next episode." Pausing to catch her breath, and get into announcer mode, Shad smiled widely before continuing. "And now, let's start our first ever episode off with a bang. First up i-"

**BOOOOOOM**

Looking stunned for a moment, Shad groaned. "First of all I said 'bang' not 'boom', and secondly I didn't really mean it." Shad said as she looked towards the floating figure with long silver hair, who had just blown a hole in the side of the warehouse they were currently filming in. "Ah, Sephiroth, our first fighter. So good of you to join us." Shad said, before glaring at the hovering male. "I hope you know you'll be paying for the damages."

Sephiroth ignored her last comment as he spoke up. "Where is my opponent Cloud?" He asked as his eyes surveyed the building.

"He's not here." Shad said as she inspected her nails and brushed some lingering dust off them.

Sephiroth glared at the woman before him, and was mildly surprised when she leveled him with one just as intense. They continued their little glaring contest for a while longer, until Sephiroth finally shook his head. That was not why he was there after all. "Enough of this." He said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I was given an invitation to fight Cloud. Now bring him to me."

"Actually, your invitation invites you to participate in a match on W.T.F. And although it does state that Cloud will be here, it doesn't say when." Shad said with a grin. "I should know since I wrote it."

"…" Was Sephiroth's reply as he reread the invitation. He thought about glaring at the annoying woman, but decided it would be embarrassing to be out glared again. "It seems you are correct." He grudgingly admitted. "But since the opponent I wish to fight is not here, I will be leaving."

Just as he got ready to fly off, Shad spoke up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and fight, I set you up with a very strong opponent."

"No." Sephiroth stated as he took off, only to stop suddenly as he heard a new voice.

"What, are you afraid you're going to lose?" A ninja dressed in all black asked as he walked out into the ring, leaned against a post and crossed his arms.

Spinning around, Sephiroth drew his sword and flew back to the ring. "For that you die." He stated with narrowed eyes.

"And here it is folks, our first ever match and it's between Sephiroth and Ryu Hayabusa." Shad said as she pulled out a whistle. "I'll be the ref for this fight. Now MakubeX, the match stipulations if you please." The video screen came to life once again, only this time it had random numbers and words running across it. Suddenly it stopped, and a very unnerving smile formed on Shad's face. "And here are the results…it's going to be a weapons only brawl and the first to fall loses. Ready, fight!" Shad said as she blew her whistle.

"I won't need anything but my sword to b-" Unfortunately the rest of Sephiroth's speech was cut off as Ryu slashed at his head with a powerful slice of his Kitetsu. Barely blocking the cut in time with the Masamune, Sephiroth decided that now would be a good time to fight. Turning slightly, he tried to pivot his body using the momentum to slide his blade towards his opponent. It might have worked too, if Ryu hadn't dropped to a crouch at the same time and kicked his leg out. Sephiroth barely managed to stay balanced as he backed away slowly. "You are skilled." He said as he got back into a fighting stance.

"And you're much weaker than I expected." Ryu said with a smirk. Reaching behind his back he pulled out what appeared to be a metal blade and spread it open. It spread out into four equal blades with a hole in the middle. With a quick throw, Ryu launched the windmill shuriken at Sephiroth with pinpoint accuracy.

"And Sephiroth manages to dodge the deadly aerial attack, but just barely." Shad said as she continued to watch the fight. Then she began to snicker. "I guess he didn't dodge it that well after all." She said as she watched some of his silver hair fall to the ground.

Sephiroth must have realized this as well since he suddenly became enraged. "How dare you touch my hair." He growled out. "Ice 3." He said as he used a spell to freeze his opponent.

Unfortunately for him Ryu summoned flames around his body and melted the ice as if it were nothing, escaping completely unscathed. Powering up completely, Ryu charged at Sephiroth and swung his sword down with incredible force. Sephiroth tried to block, but he wasn't quick enough and felt his sword get knocked from his grip. Suddenly, lightning appeared above the ring as Ryu unleashed The Art of Inazuma on the now weaponless fighter. Lighting bolts converged on a still stunned Sephiroth from all sides and the room suddenly became very bright. A few seconds later the light faded and Sephiroth stood in the ring charred and slightly smoking. Breathing out a small puff of smoke, he collapsed to the mat.

Blowing her whistle again, Shad smiled. "And the winner is Ryu!" Ryu bowed as Shad walked over to nudge the fallen fighter with her foot. His response was a slightly muffled grunt of pain. Reaching into his pocket, Shad pulled out the charred remains of his invitation. Crumpling it up, she tossed the pieces on the ground. "For cheating and being an all around pain in the ass, your invitation is revoked." Then with a smile she faced the camera once again. "Now I'd like to introduce the person behind the controls, literally, of Ryu. Everyone, please welcome Kharma!" Shad said as a guy walked out on stage, in jeans and a red t-shirt, with an XBOX controller in hand.

Kharma waved to the camera before turning and looking at the remains of Sephiroth. "You just got owned." He said with a smirk. "I guess you're not that strong after all." Seeing the semi-conscious Sephiroth's glare, Kharma laughed. "That was a good warm up though, feel free to drop by anytime and I'll give you another beating."

Having had enough, Sephiroth glared at the two before slowly standing and flying off. He may have been humiliated by a gamer and an annoying announcer/ref/owner/whatever else she happened to be, but he would have the last laugh. And then, as if someone was out to get him, he promptly ran head first into a pillar and fell to the ground unconscious.

Shad and Kharma watched his ungraceful exit and laughed. Calming down quickly, Shad headed back to her table and sat down. She had a show to finish after all. "Well since you're already here, you want to help out on the last fight?" She asked Kharma.

Kharma thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Naah, I'm in the middle of a mmorpg and I need to get back to it. I'll see ya later." He said as he headed off to who knows where muttering about spells and destroying the undead.

Shrugging her shoulders, Shad got back to business. "Eh, suit yourself. Now our next, and sadly last, fight of the evening is between Vash the Stampede and Tex." Shad said as both fighters came out on stage.

Vash, dressed in his favorite red trench coat, smiled and waved at the camera. "See Meryle, I told you I wouldn't get lost." He said as Shad and Tex sweatdropped.

"As entertaining as it is watching this idiot make a fool of himself, I was paid to fight so let's get this match started." Tex said, getting into the ring.

"You weren't supposed to mention your payment." Shad groaned as she dropped her head to the table. "It makes me sound pathetic."

Tex just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a merc. Do you really think anyone would believe I'm doing this for free?"

"Um…ok, you've got me there." Shad said as she pulled out her whistle and got ready to begin the match. Looking over at the ring once more, she realized something was missing. Namely, the idiot who was still over in front of the camera babbling on about who knows what. Groaning, Shad rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Vash." She said calmly, well somewhat anyway. "Get your butt in the ring _now_ so we can start this match."

Vash stopped his little speech and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eh heh, sorry about that. I kinda got carried away." He said, climbing into the ring.

Tex just stood there shaking her head at his antics, while Shad tried desperately to not bang her head against the table. Sitting up straighter, Shad looked up at the video screen. "MakubeX, the match stipulations please." Once again random letters and numbers ran across the screen before stopping. "And it looks like this is going to be an anything goes match. First person to land outside the ring loses. Ready, fight!" Shad blew her whistle and sat back to enjoy the show. After all, Vash's macho man act should be kicking in anytime now.

And sure enough, Vash had started walking towards Tex with a suave look on his face. "Hello beautiful lady, there is no need for you to fight any longer as I offer myself as your bodyguard. I will protect you even if it costs me my life." He said as he attempted to woo his opponent.

"Vash really should have paid attention earlier." Shad said with a grin. "It might have prevented him from saying something as stupid as that."

Tex just blinked; well at least we assume she did, it's impossible to tell with her armor on. "For your sake, I hope that was a joke." She said, becoming slightly annoyed with the blonde haired dolt. "Cause if it wasn't, then I'd have to assume you're insinuating I'm too weak to protect myself. And if that were the case, I'd be forced to rip out your skull and beat you to death with it."

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Vash said, paling at the thought.

"Funny." Tex said with a smirk. "That's exactly what Jimmy said when I did it to him."

Vash gulped and backed away from the psychotic woman.

Seeing her opponent turning green, Tex chuckled. "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I was only hired to fight. I'm not here to kill anyone."

"That's good." Vash said as he calmed slightly, only to pale again as she leveled a glowing green gun on him.

"Lucky for me though, this plasma pistol doesn't kill on the first shot." Tex said happily as she pulled the trigger.

"SCARY!!" Vash screamed as he ducked and rolled away from the blast. Pulling out his own weapon, he fired off two rounds, which bounced harmlessly off her. "No freaking way! You're invincible." Vash stated dumbly.

Tex slapped her forehead and groaned.

"She's wearing armor you moron." Shad said as she mimicked Tex's actions.

Vash blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said sheepishly.

Shad and Tex promptly facefaulted.

Getting back up, Tex shook her head. "That's it, I'm finishing this." She said as she pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it.

Before Vash even knew what happened, he was blasted out of the ring and sent flying. He landed with a loud 'thud' on several boxes, and after muttering something about donuts, collapsed.

"And it looks like the winner is Tex." Shad said as Tex exited the ring. "Although the match was a little one-sided."

"Well I would've played around more, but he wasted so much time before the match that I had to end it quickly." Tex said sounding annoyed. "I'm on a schedule after all, and speaking of which I need to get going. I'm supposed to be beating up Church in 15 minutes. I'll see you later." She said as she walked towards a green portal and disappeared.

"…ok." Shad said blinking. "Well that was a little weird, if not unexpected." Shaking her head, she got back to the show. "Well folks, that's it for the first episode of W.T.F." She said with a smile. "I wish I could say it was a great show, but honestly it was kind of boring. Sorry about that, but it's taking longer than anticipated to get all the invites out. These people don't live around here after all. And it's not like I can just have the post office deliver them, some of these places either don't really exist or aren't on this planet. Besides, the postage alone would bankrupt me. I called all those that I could, but do you have any idea how much a phone call to Blood Gulch costs? It isn't cheap, I'll tell you that." She said shaking her head. "So unfortunately that meant I had to scrounge up people so that I could even have fights tonight. But hey, it all worked out in the end, and next time will be even better. Ok then, I hope you'll join us on the next epi-."

"I demand a rematch." A voice said from the shadows.

"Oh boy, it looks like Sephiroth is awake." Shad said sarcastically, and with a just a hint of annoyance. "Go away, you're no longer allowed on this show." She waved her hand dismissively in his direction and hoped he'd get the hint. Damn, no such luck.

Sephiroth stalked out of the shadows and approached Shad menacingly. Pulling out his blade, he placed it before her throat. "I want a rematch _now_." He growled. "Decline and die."

Shad raised an eyebrow. "If you don't put that toy away, I'll give you a fight all right. But it'll be against a far scarier opponent." She threatened. When Sephiroth failed to heed her warning, Shad smirked. "Fine, have it your way." She said as she pushed a small button on the table.

Moments later, a tall blonde (dressed in a pink dress with high heels and glasses) walked out on stage holding a clipboard and carrying a bag with a small Chihuahua in it.

"A girl." Sephiroth scoffed. "How pathetic." He said as he turned back towards his prey.

The 'girl' began tapping her foot in annoyance before clearing her throat to gain the silver haired mans attention.

"Can I help you?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically.

"Yes you may." The woman replied as she fixed her glasses. "My name is Elle Woods and I am Miss Bona-." She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Miss Shad's attorney."

Sephiroth paled slightly. This was not good. Lawyers were the worst of the worst, they could do _anything_.

"Now I have here a copy of W.T.F.'s contract, signed by you, and in section 3 paragraph 7 it states that you are not allowed to threaten or harm the creator of the show in anyway." Elle said, holding up the document. "If you choose to continue with this illegal action, I will be forced to take you to court, where Miss Shad will sue you for all you're worth."

Normally the would-be-god would not be threatened (much) by the mere mention of being taken to court, but all that pink was starting to give him a headache. And was it his imagination, or were those hearts he saw in her eyes. Yes, leaving seemed like a _very_ good idea right now. "Very well, you win for now." Sephiroth said as he sheathed his sword. "But I will get my revenge." And with that he flew off, this time successfully exiting the building without any other mishaps.

"Thanks for your…never mind." Shad said as she realized that the blonde was drooling and had little hearts in her eyes. Shaking her head, she continued. "Ok everyone, that's it for tonight. Come back next time for more insane action on W.T.F." She said with one final wave to the camera. Muttering and shaking her head, Shad proceeded to drag the blonde haired woman off the stage with her as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the scenes

"Hey Tex, this is Shad from W.T.F. I have a proposition for you." Shad said into the receiver. "I'd like you to come and fight on my show."

"For how much?" Tex asked, and Shad heard another voice and then what sounded like a 'thud' followed by a 'thump'.

"Well, I can't afford to pay you." Shad said. "But I can give you one match of your choosing. You can do anything you want."

"Hmm." Tex said thoughtfully. "Anything?"

"Yep, anything." Shad said with a smile.

"I'm game." Tex said after a moment of thought. "It'd be nice to get out of here for a little while too. The guys are becoming quite irritating."

"Great, well I'll see you tonight then. Bye." Shad said as she hung up the phone. One match was a small price to pay to have another match for the opening episode. Besides, whatever match Tex comes up with should be very interesting.

ooooo

"See Meryle, I told you I wouldn't get lost." The TV said.

"You idiot!" Meryle screamed at the TV. "I told you not to embarrass yourself." Pulling at her hair, she wondered for the thousandth time why she put up with the moron. Oh that's right, cause she likes him.

"Meryle, you shouldn't get so worked up. It's unhealthy." Millie said from her spot at the table. "Besides that just how Mr. Vash is."

Meryle sighed. "You're right, it's ju-" She suddenly paused and whipped back towards the TV.

"Hello beautiful lady, there is no need for you to fight any longer as I offer myself as your bodyguard. I will protect you even if it costs me my life." The image of Vash said.

"Now he's flirting!" Meryle screamed as she picked up the TV. "He's so dead!"

"Meryle, put the TV down, it didn't do anything to you." Millie said as she tried to stop her friend's wrath. "Besides, we haven't finished paying for it yet."

Unfortunately, her words went unheeded. "DIE!!" And thus the poor TV met with its demise.

ooooo

"I'd like to thank you for your participation." Shad said to the blonde actress. "And as promised, your payment." She said as she handed her an autographed picture of Sephiroth.

"Eeeeeeeee!" The actress screamed as she hugged the photo. "Thank you sooo much."

"It's no problem. Well, I'll see you later." Shad said as she escorted the woman to the door.

Giggling, the happy actress left with a huge smile on her face.

Closing the door, Shad shook her head. "Girls and their crushes. Maybe next time I should just fight Sephiroth myself and be done with it, won't he be in for a surprise then." Shad said with an evil gleam in her eye.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Beaten by Ryu, humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Beat Sephiroth, badly. Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—Beaten by Tex in exhibition match. No tokens awarded.

Tex—Beat Vash in exhibition match. No tokens awarded.

* * *

And now, for some after show fun, here are a few random anime trivia questions.

1.) In Trigun, what are the names of the two insurance ladies?

2.) In Outlaw Star, Aisha Clan-Clan is a member of what 'Mighty Empire'?

3.) In Descendants of Darkness, what is Dr. Muraki's first name?

4.) In Bleach, what is the name of Ichigo's zanpakuto?

5.) In Naruto Shippuden, who are the two Akatsuki members that kidnap Gaara?


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello again everyone!" Shad said as she walked out on stage. "And welcome to the second episode of W.T.F. This time our list of fighters has grown tremendously, 'not like that was hard since we only had four last time.'" She said, muttering the last part under her breath. "So this show promises to be very entertaining." Snapping her fingers, a table, two chairs and the ring all appeared on the stage. "Now before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to our first ever guest announcer/ref. Please welcome Might Guy!" Shad said as a man dressed in a green unitard, with a strange hairstyle and big eyebrows, walked out on stage. Or to be more accurate, rolled, did a front flip and landed in a powerpose. When a sunset background appeared behind the green shinobi, Shad decided that that was enough. Clearing her throat, she motioned for him to take a seat. Once he complied, she continued. "It's great to have you here Might Guy." She said with a smile, which only appeared _slightly_ forced. 

"Great to be here, and call me Guy-sensei." Guy said with a huge smile, complete with light ping.

Shad raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?" She asked.

Guy paused. "Hmm, good question." Then he powerposed again. "Ah the wonders of youth!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Groaning, Shad shook her head. "I'll call you whatever you want, just _please_ stop."

Unfortunately, Guy was too far into his 'youth' speech to even realize someone was talking to him. He did however notice the sudden temperature change, and the fact that his instincts were now telling him 'DANGER' in capital letters. Grinning sheepishly, Guy stopped what he was doing; silently hoping the glare of death Shad was giving him would go away.

Once Guy had stopped his ridiculous display, Shad cleared her throat. "Well I think we've wasted enough time, don't you?" She asked Guy, daring him to disagree.

Guy nodded quickly and sighed in relief when she turned her attention away from him. Damn, but she was scary when you pissed her off. Making a mental note to never do it again, Guy promptly forgot about the incident and became his overly cheerful self again.

"Ok, so let's get started with our first match of the evening." Shad said happily. "MakubeX, match stipulations please." As the randomizer started running, Shad nodded at Guy, indicating he should announce the match.

Giving her a smile, Guy sat on the edge of his seat practically bouncing with excitement as the screen did its thing. Taking a deep breath, he jumped up and thrust his fist in the air as soon as the screen decided. "This fight will be a one hit only match where the fighter with the least amount of damage wins, anything's legal. And the match is between…Tsuzuki and Knives!" Guy said, posing again for good measure.

Shad grit her teeth as she watched the two fighters come on stage.

Tsuzuki looked around nervously and silently wondered why he was there. He didn't like fighting, but it was very rude to turn down an invitation. Looking down, he hoped he wouldn't ruin his only good suit. Walking into the ring, he forced himself to relax. He could do this; he _was_ a Shinigami after all. Besides, Hisoka was waiting for him backstage and promised to take him out for some apple pie. Drooling at the thought, Tsuzuki's eyes glazed over.

Knives on the other hand wasted no time getting into the ring. He wanted to beat his opponent quickly and get his prize. The sooner he became champion the better, he had many evil plans to get back to.

Once both fighters were in the ring, Guy pulled out his whistle. "Ready, fight!" He said blowing it.

Tsuzuki immediately began to call forth Byakko the white tiger, but failed to realize that it would take far too long to summon him. He had only gotten a few words out when Knives pulled out his gun and prepared to fire. And unfortunately for Tsuzuki, it wasn't a bullet that came out. Nope, Knives had decided to go all out and use his angel arm. Tsuzuki barely had enough time to throw up a shield before he was blasted back against the ropes by the giant explosion.

Knives put his gun away after firing and stood crossing his arms, while Tsuzuki looked a little dazed lying there in the ring. Walking over and nudging him with his foot, Knives grunted and faced the table silently telling the ref to call the match.

Guy got the hint. "And the winner is Knives." He said, sweating slightly under his gaze.

Knives nodded his head and walked over to the table, sitting on the corner next to Shad. "My token please." He said, holding out his hand in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow at his attitude, Shad held up a token and smirked. "You want this?" She asked, before throwing it past him. "Fetch."

Glaring at the impudent woman, Knives stood up gracefully and went to retrieve his token.

As Knives was heading backstage, a brown haired teen in jeans and a t-shirt ran out to check on Tsuzuki. "Are you ok?" He asked, helping Tsuzuki to his feet.

"Yeah." Tsuzuki said shakily. "Thanks for the concern though Hisoka."

Hisoka blushed slightly. "Idiot. Now come on, let's get you checked out at the doctors." He said, leading his partner off stage.

"And that's the end of this match." Shad said as Guy posed once again. "Stop that!" She said in annoyance. Guy's response was another of his blinding smiles. Groaning, Shad was about to beat herself into blissful unconsciousness when she heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Our new doctor must be working on his newest patient." Shad said with a slight frown. "I do hope he's being gentle, I don't need any lawsuits on my hands."

"And now it's time for our second match." Guy said, as Shad continued to mutter about rising lawyer fees, only this time he didn't pose.

Shad looked at him in shock. Maybe she'd finally gotten through that thick skull of his. Just as she was about to thank him for not posing, he posed. "Why me?" Shad whined. "MakubeX, match stips please. And hurry."

This time the screen simply lit up with the info already on it. Guy, who hadn't heard a word Shad said, saw the screen and flashed the camera a blinding smile. For a second Shad wondered if the 'whitening strip' guys would sponsor him, but then decided against it since that would mean that Guy would have to be at every show. All the money in the world wouldn't be enough to deal with _that_.

"This will be a target match." Guy said as he read the rules. "Both fighters will use their own weapons to hit a moving target outside the ring. However, they must do so without moving outside of a small taped off circle. Each fighter is allowed three shots, the closest shot wins." Pausing to take a breath, Guy continued. "And here are our fighters now, Merrill and Ash."

Two 'children' walked out on stage. A boy, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with a red ball cap and a yellow mouse type creature walking next to him, and a girl in shorts and a purple short-shirt. Both fighters walked side by side before entering the ring and going to their respective circles.

"Ok." Shad said. "And now for the target, Jim if you will." A small golden ball dropped from the ceiling and hit the ground with a 'thud'. "It's supposed to be a moving target." Shad said as her eyebrow began to twitch. Suddenly a pair of wings unfolded from the ball and it began to float in the air like a hummingbird. "That's not the golden snitch is it?" Shad asked with a groan. "It had better not be stolen. The last thing I need is a group of wizards tearing through my show." Rubbing her temples, Shad motioned for the match to begin.

"Ready, fight!" Guy said blowing his whistle.

The ball took off, weaving around the ring erratically before stopping suddenly and going the opposite direction. Ash blinked and tried to follow it with his eyes, but it was simply too fast. Deciding to use flying against flying, he grabbed at his belt and threw his arm out. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Nothing happened. Looking down, Ash saw that his hand was empty, and so was his belt. His eyes widened as he began to rummage through his pockets trying to find his missing pokeballs.

"Looking for these?" Merrill asked as she threw the balls into the air and caught them.

"H-how?" Ash sputtered, and then he smirked at his opponent. "Ha, you lose. You left your circle to steal my pokemon."

Merrill just raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I've had these the entire time. I took them on the way to the ring. You just didn't realize it until now. You're a little slow huh?"

Ash glared at her for that comment. "Give them back you thief." Ash growled. "So I can get on with my victory."

"Why should I? There might be treasure inside." Merrill said as she pulled out her knife and tried to pry one open. "Besides, no on said _you_ were going to win. Everyone knows I'm the best shot around with my daggers. You'd just end up humiliating yourself if I gave them back."

By now Ash was furious. Narrowing his eyes, he held out his hand. "Give them back now or you'll be sorry." He warned.

Merrill stuck her tongue out at him and continued trying to open the small chests.

Glancing at the small yellow pokemon at his feet, Ash pointed at Merrill. "Pikachu, thundershock now."

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Said the furry creature as it sent thousands of volts of electricity towards the unsuspecting girl.

Merrill didn't know what hit her. One minute she was trying to open a treasure chest and the next she was charred to a crisp.

"Good job Pikachu." Ask said as he walked over and picked up his pokeballs.

"And the winner is Merrill!" Guy said, much to Ash's surprise.

"What?" He asked confused. "But she can't even move let alone hit the target."

Doing another pose, Guy smiled. "Ah, that's true. But the rules also stated that you could not leave your circle, and you did." He said pointing at the boys feet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ash said as he cursed his own stupidity. Shaking his head, he walked off stage muttering about evil opponents and their stupid mind games.

"Can we get a medic in here?" Shad asked as she looked at the crispy figure inside the ring.

"No need." A woman warrior with a sword on her back said, as she walked into the ring and picked up the fallen fighter, who was muttering something about her 'darling jar'.

"Hey Genie." Shad said with a smile. "Nice to see you." Seeing Genie's nod, Shad pointed down the hallway. "Last door on your left, and when she's feeling better have her come see me for her token."

"Sure." Genie said as she carried her friend/partner off.

With a small wave, Shad got back to the show. "Well, let's start the next match. MakubeX, who's it going to be?"

This time when the screen stooped, it had four names on it. "And it looks like we're going to have a tag team match." Shad said as Guy got his whistle.

"It's a ten count match; team whose fighter gets counted out loses. Only one fighter from each team can be in the ring at a time, and anything's legal." Guy said. "And on team 1 we have Church and Tucker!"

A man in cyan armor and another in cobalt blue appeared from a green portal. "See." The cyan one said. "I told you putting butter on our armor would stop us from turning black."

"Shut up Tucker." Church said as they headed towards the ring.

"And their opponents." Guy continued. "Naruto and Sasuke on team 2!"

A kid in blue walked out with a scowl on his face, as another kid in orange chattered on behind him. "…and then Jiraiya told them it was for his research and they tried to drown him." The one in orange said laughing.

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke said as they went to the opposite side of the ring.

"Ok, now both sides need to choose a fighter." Guy said, and then he sweatdropped when both sides began to argue.

"But I want to go first." Tucker said.

"I'm going first and that's final." Church said annoyed. "Or maybe you'd prefer it if I tell Tex that you were the one who tied those pink ribbons to her gun."

Tucker gulped. "No that's ok, I changed my mind. You can go first."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was simply choking Naruto into submission. "O-ok, o-ok you can go first." Naruto wheezed out.

Sasuke smirked as he went to join Church in the ring.

"Ready, fight!" Guy said as he blew his whistle.

"Katon: Gokaikyu no Jutsu." Sasuke said as he blew a giant fireball at Church.

"Son of a bitch!" Church yelled as he rolled out of the way. But Sasuke simply followed up with another blast, and then another. Soon Church was running wildly around the ring dodging fireballs left and right. "That's it." Church said as he pulled out his sniper riffle. "Take that." And he proceeded to fire off several rounds, all of which missed their target. "Screw this." He said as he dodged another fireball. "I'm tagging out. Tucker can get his ass roasted." Running to his side of the ring, Church went to tag his partner when he realized that he wasn't there. Looking around, he saw him sitting off to the side of the stage talking with the kid in orange. "Tucker, what the hell are you doing?" Church demanded as he ran over to his partner.

"1…" Guy said as he started the count.

"We're eating ramen." Tucker said holding up a plastic cup. "You want some?"

"2…3"

"You idiot, he's your opponent. You're not supposed to be relaxing with him." Church said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we figured since you two wanted to fight so bad, we'd sit this one out." Tucker said as he swirled his ramen.

"7…"

"That's right." Naruto said between bites.

"I don't care what you want." Church said angrily. "Just get in there an-."

"…10. And the winners are Sasuke and Naruto!" Guy said as he called the match.

Church stood there stunned for a moment, then he turned towards Tucker. "It's your fault we lost the match." He bit out.

Tucker held up his hands and backed away slowly. "Now Church, calm down. Besides you're the one who left the ring and got counted out, not me." He said, before quickly running back through the portal.

"You are so dead!" Church screamed as he ran in after him, pulling his riffle out on the way.

"Pathetic." Sasuke scoffed as he watched the scene before him.

"This coming from someone whose partner was eating ramen with the enemy." Shad said with a smirk. Sasuke simply glared back at her. "Well since you guys won, here are your tokens." Shad said, tossing one to each boy.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he went back to his ramen.

Sighing, Sasuke tucked his token in his pocket before grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him offstage.

Wondering why Guy was being so quiet, they were from the same village as him after all, Shad turned to see if he was ok. "Uh…why are you crying?" Shad asked as she watched the tears stream down his face.

Guy sniffed for a moment before speaking. "What amazing displays of youth!" He said as he posed again.

"Why did I even ask?" Shad said groaning. "Ok, on to our next fight. MakubeX, match stipulations." Shad said. Giving Guy a glare that promised death if he did another one of his poses, she sat back at let him start his announcing.

Once the screen stopped searching, Guy went to stand up and froze remembering the look Shad had given him. "Ehem." He said as he cleared his throat. "The next match will be between Amon and Vegeta." Guy paused as the two men suddenly appeared and entered the ring. Usually he finished announcing before they did that.

Amon simply stood there, dressed in a black trench coat, looking _very_ bored, while Vegeta glared at the two announcers. When Guy failed to continue, Vegeta very nearly growled. "Get on with it." He said angrily.

"Oh, right." Guy said sheepishly. "And the two fighters will be competing in a…uh…a cutest chibi contest?" He asked bewildered.

Shad blinked and then proceeded to slap her forehead in annoyance. "That was just a joke MakubeX, I didn't mean for you to actually add it to the randomizer." Groaning, she shook her head. "Oh well, we'll go with it. Guy, call the match."

All three men sweatdropped. Surely she didn't mean it; that would be _extremely_ embarrassing.

Finally, Vegeta voiced what the others were thinking. "You must be joking." He said irritably. "There is no way I'm competing in something that's called _cute_." Ok, so maybe that's not exactly what the others were thinking, but it's close.

Ignoring him, Shad focused on Guy. "Call the match please." She said.

"Of course." Guy said powerposing, and for once Shad let it slide. "The rules are simple, you'll both be turned chibi and then we'll release a group of preteen girls on you. The one who gets the most attention wins. Ready, fight!" He said as fast as he could, before blowing his whistle and ducking behind Shad. He would have run away screaming if he wasn't so terrified of what she would do to him.

The two fighters had just enough time to figure out exactly what Guy had said, before a blinding light struck them both from above. When the light cleared, two very adorable chibi's now stood inside the ring. One with a giant sweatdrop, and the other with a glare that looked like it could freeze hell.

"Wow." Shad said amazed. "Jim did a really good job with that machine. They're perfect chibi's of their former selves." Chuckling at their expressions, Shad snapped her fingers and signaled for the girls.

Amon and Vegeta gulped as they heard a group of high pitched squeals, and it was getting closer by the second.

Suddenly five random, female, anime fans appeared on stage and practically flew into the ring. The girls proceeded to circle around the two fighters, effectively blocking their escape. Not that they would have, that would have been even more humiliating. To have to say that they ran away from a few little girls, they'd never live it down.

Looking up at the faces above him, Amon decided to stay perfectly still. Hoping they'd leave him alone if he played 'dead'. It didn't work, two of the girls immediately glomped onto him.

"Oooh, he's so cute!" One cried.

"I want to take him home." The other said as they continued to squeeze the life out of him.

Vegeta on the other hand decided to think of it as a battle and began a counteroffensive. He pushed the first girl away before ducking out of reach of the second. It would have been so much easier if he could've just killed the annoying pests. Sadly, he forgot about the third girl while he was avoiding the other two and before he knew what happened, he was being smothered in her arms. When the other two girls joined in, Vegeta decided, to hell with the rules, and powered up. Hitting SS2, he expected the girls to be blown away by his ki. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was his hair changing colors. His power level didn't change at all.

"Oh look, his hair changes colors!" One girl cried.

"He's so cute." Another said.

"He is isn't he." The one holding him said as she squeezed him even tighter.

Watching the match, Shad started laughing. This was one of the funniest things she'd ever seen. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end. Seeing the glare Vegeta was giving her, she sighed and nudged Guy, telling him to call the match.

"Alright." Guy said. "The winner is Vegeta!" When the girls just continued with their glomping, Guy sweatdropped. "Eh, excuse me. The match is over; it's time for you guys to go now."

Whining, the girls released their toys and walked off stage giggling and smiling.

Vegeta and Amon stood in the ring with their hair and clothes mussed up, and were those blushes they were sporting.

Shaking his head, Vegeta scowled at Shad. "The match is over, change me back."

"Us." Amon added with his own scowl.

"Awe, but why?" Shad asked grinning. "You guys look adorable." And then with a wink to Vegeta, she added. "Besides, I bet Bulma would just love to cuddle you like that."

Vegeta blushed before narrowing his eyes.

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Shad nodded. "Fine, I'll have you changed back." Then looking at Amon, she asked. "Would you like to be changed back as well?" Seeing his 'well duh' look, Shad sighed. "Oh well, I was going to take you home with me, but I guess I wont be able to now." Then she winked at him.

Amon turned ten shades of red and then tried to cover it with a nervous cough. It would be very bad if anyone saw him blushing like that. It would totally ruin his reputation.

Smiling, Shad snapped her fingers. The blinding light engulfed the fighters once again, and when it cleared they stood in the ring as their normal selves. "I still liked them better the other way." Shad muttered under her breath. Then seeing Vegeta about to leave, she quickly threw a token at him.

Vegeta looked up just in time to see something small flying towards his head, and on instinct he caught it. "What is this?" He asked as Amon quietly snuck off the stage. He'd had enough of her crazy show.

"It's your token." Shad said in a voice that said he should have known that. "You won fair and square, so it's yours."

Vegeta looked at it and scoffed. "As if I'd want something so pathetic." He said as he tossed it over his shoulder and down a deserted hallway. "I've had it with this show." And with one last glare at Shad, he flew off.

"Well that ended better then I expected." Shad said. "I figured someone would have gotten hurt, though sadly it doesn't look like they plan on coming back anytime soon." Nudging the form beneath the table, Shad rolled her eyes. "You can come out now Guy. The _scary_ men are gone."

Guy slowly crawled out of his hiding place and glanced around nervously. Seeing that they were truly gone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Shad shook her head. "Now if you're not too scared, think we can continue?" Her response was another one of his poses. "Well now it's time for our final fight of the night." Shad said, thrilled to be almost rid of the green menace.

"MakubeX, what will it be?" The screen flashed on and after a few moments stopped searching. "The last fight will be between Caboose and Legato, and it's a K.O. match. First person unable to continue loses." Shad said as the fighters appeared and headed towards the ring. Legato walking casually and looking very much the part of evil henchmen, the skull was a nice touch, and Caboose looking at the camera and waving enthusiastically. Unfortunately, this caused him to walk right into the side of the ring. Shad facepalmed while Legato just looked at him boredly. Caboose chuckled nervously before entering the ring, this time using the stairs.

Since both fighters were in the ring, Guy took that as his cue. "Ready, fight!" He said, far too loudly where Shad was concerened (his voice was giving her a migraine), as he powerposed for the umpteenth time that night and blew his whistle.

Legato looked at his opponent and sighed. How pathetic, his first fight was to be against an armored clown. Oh well, Knives wanted the belt and one way or another he'd make sure he got it. Looking back at his opponent, Legato decided to let him have the first move, knowing he could end it at anytime. Besides, he was rather curious of what the blue armored buffoon could do.

Caboose looked at his opponent and sweatdropped. How was he supposed to fight that giant demon anyways? He looked like he could crush his skull with one hand. Yep, it looked like he was in serious trouble. "Uh…Sheila, could you help me out here?" Caboose asked, taking a step back from the intimidating fighter before him.

Legato narrowed his eyes. This 'Sheila' person would not be allowed to interfere with his match.

"Of course Caboose." A female voice said.

Looking around, Legato tried to find the owner of said voice and dispose of her. But no matter where he looked, he was unable to locate her. Just as he began to get very annoyed, the voice spoke again.

"Firing main cannons." Sheila said.

It took Legato a little too long to comprehend what Sheila had said. By the time he did, there was only enough time for him to say one thing. "Oh shit."

**BOOOOOOOM**

The missile hit the ring causing it to crumble, while debris went flying everywhere. Once the dust settled, there was no sign of either fighter. Suddenly the rubble began to move and a hand began to claw its way out. A few seconds later, Caboose pulled himself free of the pile and stood up slowly. "Thanks Sheila." He said groggily, before collapsing back on the rubble muttering something that sounded like 'scary kittens and spikes'.

"Uh…" Guy said as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess…well…maybe Caboose, but then…outside interference…" Guy muttered to himself looking thoroughly confused. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think Shad? Who wins?" He asked. "Caboose knocked out Legato, but was it really outside interference? I mean, he blew himself and the ring up along with his opponent."

Shad tapped her chin in thought. "Jim, I'd like to see the replay of that fight please." Moments later the screen lit up and showed a replay of the missile hitting the ring and the explosion that followed. "I say Caboose wins." Shad said after she finished watching the tape. "The rules state no outside interference, but if you look closely at the replay you'll see that the missile was actually aimed at Caboose, not Legato." And sure enough, a slow replay showed the missile detonating at Caboose's feet. "As you can see Caboose was clearly the target so the interference was against himself, thus making his K.O. of Legato perfectly legal. Therefore, I rule that Caboose is the winner of this match." Shad finished whit a cheer. Then looking at the damage, she groaned. "Since Caboose is not currently able to move, I'll give him his prize after the show. Ok, that's it for tonight's show." Shad said, facing the camera and waving. "Now I've got to get these two fighters to the doctors and get my stage cleaned up. Hope you'll join us next time on W.T.F." She said as she headed towards the rubble. That last thing the camera saw before fading to black, was Shad holding Caboose up by the collar and waving her fist in the air threateningly.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"You're heavy." Hisoka grumbled as they stumbled down the hall towards the doctor's room. Smiling at Tsuzuki's pout, he knocked on the door. "Hey doc, I've got a patient for you." He said through the door. When the door opened, he froze and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ah Tsuzuki. It's so nice to see you again." A man dressed in all white said.

"D-dr. M-muraki?" Tsuzuki asked in shock.

"Come in." Muraki said, ushering the two terrified men inside with a sinister smirk.

Hisoka paled and Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

ooooo

Legato shook his head as he walked out of the doctor's office. He only had minor bruises and a slight concussion, nothing he hadn't had before. Walking down the hallway he continued to replay the fight in his mind, getting angrier by the second. That blue bastard had made him look like a fool out there, but he'd get his revenge. Oh yes, he'd definitely get his revenge. Realizing that he was almost to Knives' room, he stopped. He needed to calm down before going in to explain his failure. Snapping at the boss would equal certain death. Sitting down crosslegged against the wall, Legato put his hands together on his lap. Taking a deep breath, he looked left and then right making sure no one was there, before beginning his mantra. "The itsy bitsy spider…" He sang as his hands moved along with the words.

ooooo

Caboose was walking down the hall after being released from the med ward when he spotted something on the floor. "Oh look." He said happily. "Another one of those tokens. Now my coin won't be lonely anymore." He said as he picked it up.

"Hey Caboose, come on." A man in pink armor said from behind him. "We still have to redecorate the common room. I was thinking maybe a nice lightish red, with lace curtains and matching doilies." The man said happily.

"Coming Donut." Caboose said as he stuck the coin into his armor. "I think we should ask Sheila for help." He said as they walked off. "She did redecorate my base once. Besides, I need to ask her if her targeting system is broken since she hit me instead of my opponent."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—

Tex—

Tsuzuki—Beaten by Knives.

Knives—1—Beat Tsuzuki, 1 token awarded.

Merrill—1—Beat Ash, 1 token awarded.

Ash—Beaten by Merrill. Technically it was by his own stupidity.

Church—Beaten in tag team match with Tucker by Sasuke/Naruto.

Tucker—Beaten in tag team match with Church by Sasuke/Naruto.

Sasuke—1—Beat Tucker/Church in tag team match with Naruto. 1 token awarded.

Naruto—1—Beat Tucker/Church in tag team match with Sasuke. 1 token awarded.

Amon—Beaten by Vegeta. Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Beat Amon. 1 token awarded, but he tossed it away. Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—2—Beat Legato. 1 token awarded. Found second token on floor.

Legato—Beaten by Caboose. Wants revenge.

* * *

And now it's time once again for more anime trivia. 

1.) In Naruto, what is the name of Kiba's dog?

2.) In Witch Hunter Robin, what element does Robin control?

3.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what is the name of Yusuke's 'father'?

4.) In Rurouni Kenshin, what kind of 'noble' family does Yahiko come from?

5.) In Rune Soldier, what is Louie studying to become?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'All Because of a Tree', what kind of car does Ani drive?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below: 

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello again everybody!" Shad said walking on stage. "And welcome back to W.T.F. As usual, I have no idea what's going to happen tonight, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it." Snapping her fingers, she waited for the stage to get set up. Once the table and chairs arrived, Shad sat down and smiled at the camera. "Ok, please welcome our guest announcer/ref, Piccolo!" Shad said as the green Namek walked out. 

"I do _not_ announce." Piccolo said as he went to stand by the ring.

"Eh…" Shad stated dumbly, before snapping out of her shock. "Then why'd you agree?"

Piccolo glared at her fiercely.

"Eh heh heh." Shad laughed nervously. "Oh that's right, I blackmailed you into it. Duh."

That statement caused Piccolo to narrow his eyes even further.

Ignoring the look she was getting, Shad tapped her chin in thought. "Well I've got a ref, but who am I gonna be able to get to announce on such short notice?" She wondered aloud. "Ah hah." She said suddenly. "Vic's always complaining about how bored he is every time I call and have him patch me through to the Blood Gulch outposts, so I'll just call him and have him announce." Shad said as she pulled out her cell and dialed his number on speaker phone.

"Hello." A voice said after three rings. "This is Blood Gulch Command, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Vic, its Shad." Shad said, thrilled that he actually answered. Most of the time he just ignores it so he won't have to do any work.

"Hey, what's up?" Vic asked, and Shad swore she heard a TV in the background.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to announce tonight's episode of W.T.F. My other announcer…quit." Shad said, sending a glare at Piccolo which he completely ignored.

"I'd love to, but I'm just _way_ too busy right now." Vic said with an exaggerated sigh.

"You're joking right?" Shad asked annoyed. "You don't do anything, how can you be busy?"

"Now let's get back to 'Inside the Playboy Mansion' on HTV." Shad overheard in the background. "What was that?" She asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Eh, nothing." Vic said quickly. "But I'm very busy now so I've gotta run." He rushed out. "See ya, bye."

Shad stared at her phone with narrowed eyes before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Well it looks like I'll be announcing tonight folks." She said with a forced smile. "Ok MakubeX, what's our first match going to be?" The randomizer lit up, stopping a few seconds later. "And this is going to be a…rock, paper, scissors match." Shad said, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Well it could be worse." She said with a shrug. "Ok, the first to get three wins is the winner, and our fighters are…Vash the Stampede and…Bobobo?" Shad asked confused. "I didn't know I'd sent him an invitation." Then she shrugged again. "Well he must have had one or MakubeX wouldn't have put him in the randomizer." Seeing the blonde haired gunfighter and the big guy with a strange blonde afro enter the ring, Shad signaled for the match.

"Ready, fight." Piccolo said with a yawn as he walked over and sat down against the wall. I mean come on, it's not like he was actually needed for this match. Besides, everyone knows that Namek's need their beauty sleep.

Both fighters faced each other with one fist out in front of them. "Rock, paper, scissors!" They said at the same time. When they stopped, Vash had chosen paper and Bobobo scissors.

"I win." Bobobo said as they started again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" This time Vash chose rock, but Bobobo chose scissors again.

"Ha, this time I win." Vash said with a smile as both fighters really started getting into it.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" And they both picked scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Vash chose rock and Bobobo chose scissors.

"I win again." Vash said excitedly.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They tied again with scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Bobobo chose scissors while Vash chose paper.

"Ah man, I lost." Vash whined as Bobobo smirked. "Ok, last time. Rock, paper, scissors!" And it was another tie. "Rock, paper, scissors! Yahoo, I win!" Vash said jumping up and down as his rock beat Bobobo's scissors.

"Darn, I lost." Bobobo said somewhat sadly. "Oh well."

"Well here's your token Vash." Shad said as she tossed one to the over excited fighter. With a squeal of delight, Vash grabbed the token and ran offstage so he could show it to everyone. Seeing Bobobo about to leave, Shad stopped him. "Could I see your invitation?" She asked. "I just want to check it since I really don't remember inviting you to the show."

"Sure." Bobobo said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Opening the paper, Shad's eyebrow began to twitch. "This is not my invitation." She said as she pointed at the neon green paper that had 'I am allowed to fight on W.T.F. (P.S. This is a real invitation)' written in red crayon.

"It's not?" Bobobo asked innocently. "Well then I guess I should be going now." He said as he quickly ran offstage.

"Argh!" Shad screamed as she tore up the paper she was holding. "MakubeX, you did that on purpose didn't you?" She asked with a glare. Her only response was the randomizer coming to life. "Jack ass." She muttered under her breath. Once it stopped running, Shad cleared her throat. "Ok, it looks like it's going to be a mech fight." She said. "The fight will take place near Jupiter and the rules are simple, anything's legal and the match doesn't end until one of the fighters forfeits. And the fighters are Gene in the XGP and Duo in his Deathscythe Hell. Now Jim has already given the pilots the coordinates, so as soon as Piccolo gets there we'll start the match." Shad finished as Piccolo teleported off the stage. "By the way MakubeX, you do know the XGP is a space ship not a mech, right?" Shad asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Piccolo arrived between a giant robot and a red space ship and rolled his eyes. Humans and their pathetic machines. "Ready, fight." Piccolo said as he flew a ways off, making sure to give them plenty of room since those types of machines tended to destroy everything around them.

"It's been awhile since I've fought in space." Duo said through his onboard speaker system. "This should be fun." Using his controls, he commanded his Deathscythe Hell to ready its weapons. Reaching behind its back, the Deathscythe pulled out a staff and engaged the plasma blade on the end, turning the rod into a _very_ dangerous scythe.

Gene sat in the cockpit of the XGP, staring wide eyed at the glowing weapon. "Now that's impressive." He said as he made a mental note to have Jim design one for the Outlaw Star. First though, he had to finish the fight. "Melfina, I'm activating grappler combat mode." Gene said as he pulled the ships grappler arms out.

"Right Gene." Melfina said as she prepared the ship for combat.

Both rigs faced each other with weapons at the ready, waiting for the other to strike. Duo made the first move. Engaging his Gundam's thrusters, he flew at his opponent swinging his scythe down in an arc. Only to be stopped by the grappler arms of the XGP. Both pilots struggled against each other trying to gain the upper hand, but soon realized that it was a stalemate. Backing off, they both prepared for another assault.

Gene started it off this time, firing several missiles at the Gundam, which were avoided with practiced ease.

"Not bad." Duo said with a smirk. "But I can do that too." Letting loose a barrage of his own missiles, Duo watched as the XGP either dodged or destroyed them. "Well that was pointless." He said as the two fighters began staring each other down again. Readying their weapons, they prepared for another attack.

Meanwhile, Shad, who was watching the fight on the giant video screen, noticed something heading towards the fighters. And judging by the trajectory, it would probably go right between the two. "What is that?" Shad wondered aloud as she watched it get closer and closer to the fight. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped up. "Stop the match!" She screamed as she watched the space telescope fly towards its doom. Unfortunately, she was a little too late. Both pilots had chosen that moment to speed towards each other with weapons raised. Bringing their weapons down with fierce battle cries, they didn't see the telescope until it was too late.

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Backing off, they quickly put their weapons away and stared at the floating debris, most of which was no bigger than a fist. "Damn." Duo said as he stared at the damage. "Shad is not going to like this." And right he was, as a few seconds later Shad's face appeared on a screen inside both rigs. She did not look happy.

"Look at this mess!" Shad cried angrily. Then giving both pilots her fiercest glare, she continued. "NASA is going to be furious. You two are banned from the show until you pay for all the damages. Now clean that up." She said with a wave towards the debris.

Sweatdropping, both fighters nodded their heads and got to work. It was going to take awhile to clean up all the pieces.

"Why me?" Shad whined as she dropped her head to the table. "MakubeX, let's get this over with." She said pitifully as the screen lit up and showed the next match. "The next fight is going to be a 10 count match where anything's legal." Shad said. "And our fighters are Itachi and Ichigo!"

Both fighters walked out on stage and entered the ring. Itachi dressed in his standard Akatsuki robe and looking extremely bored, and Ichigo in his Shinigami form.

Facing the fighters, Piccolo crossed his arms. "Ready, fight."

Before Ichigo even had a chance to move, Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi and trapped him in it. Pulling Ichigo's mind into his illusion, he hoped to end the fight quickly. What he hadn't counted on was the possibility that Ichigo had other personalities floating around inside his head. Choosing the one that had the most power, assuming that it must be the dominant one, Itachi brought him forth. Strangely enough, though it looked like Ichigo, he had a strange white mask on his face. Raising his eyebrow slightly, Itachi figured he was just using the mask to be intimidating and ignored it. Just as he was about to start the torture, Itachi heard Ichigo laughing.

"Hahahaahaa!" The masked Ichigo laughed. "It's seems like I'm going to get to fight after all."

Itachi blinked. That did not sound like his opponent. "Who are you?" He asked, only mildly curious. It didn't really matter; the results would be the same in the end.

"I have no name." The look alike said. "But that's not important; right now it's time for us to fight. If you entertain me enough though, perhaps I'll let you live." He said as he snapped the bonds like they were paper and pulled out his zanpakuto.

This time Itachi's eyes actually widened slightly, no one had ever been able to break out of his prison before. But he had no more time to think about it as Ichigo began to attack. Itachi dodged the blade as it swiped at his head and leapt away, pulling out several shuriken at the same time. Throwing them at his opponent, he pulled out several more.

Ichigo just smirked as he blocked the small, pitiful weapons with his Zangetsu.

Getting annoyed with himself for not being able to end the fight quickly, Itachi decided to simply blast his opponent with a jutsu. Taking a deep breath, he blew a giant fireball at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho." The masked Ichigo said as he slashed his sword at his opponent. A black wave of reiatsu came from his blade and sped towards Itachi, destroying the fireball on its way. Itachi barely had enough time to put up his arms before he was thrown back by the blast. With one final smirk, the fake Ichigo disappeared as Itachi's illusion faded away.

Meanwhile, the real Ichigo was just about to pull out his Zangetsu when his opponent suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. "Uh…what just happened?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "The match just started and he's already down for the count. Did I miss something?"

Piccolo ignored his babbling and proceeded to count out the unconscious fighter. "And the winner is Ichigo." He said boredly.

"Here you go Ichigo." Shad said as she tossed the confused teen a token.

With one last look at his opponent, Ichigo took his token and with a shake of his head, walked off stage.

"Medics, get Itachi to the doctor." Shad said, and suddenly two nameless men in green scrubs appeared and carted the unconscious fighter away. "Ok, who's next MakubeX?" Shad asked as the screen lit up again. "It looks like it's going to be a timed match. The fighter who's in the best condition at the end of five minutes is the winner. Leaving the ring is and instant loss, and anything is legal." Shad explained. "This time the fighters are Ryoma and Sasuke!"

Ryoma walked out wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a white ball cap, and holding a tennis racquet. Once on stage, he entered the ring. Sasuke soon followed wearing his ever present frown.

"Since you have a token Sasuke." Shad said. "If you lose you'll be required to give it to Ryoma, understand?"

Sasuke looked at his opponent and smirked. "Sure, but that won't happen." He said as he entered the ring as well.

"Ready, fight." Piccolo said with a small wave of his hand while looking very bored.

Sasuke pulled out several kunai and twirled them around on his fingers. It was obvious his opponent was no fighter, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Nice toys." Ryoma said with a smirk. "Did they come with a little foam target too? And what's with your hair, can't afford a haircut?" Tossing a tennis ball up into the air, Ryoma hit it with his racquet. "Twist serve!" He said as the ball flew at his opponent.

Flicking his hand out, Sasuke threw a kunai at the ball, hitting it right as it touched the ground and pinning it there. "Pretty impressive for a toy huh? And don't ever insult my style." Sasuke said as he threw the second kunai at Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he stared at the knife that was now imbedded in the ring just millimeters away from his toes. Gulping, he took several steps back, only to stop suddenly as another kunai flew right past his ear.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out several more kunai.

Looking from the blades to Sasuke's smirking face and back again, Ryoma came to a decision. "Hell yes, I'm outta here." He said as he vaulted over the ropes and took off down the hallway.

"And the winner i-." Piccolo started, only to pause as he saw Sasuke take off after his opponent. Throwing up his hands, he started heading offstage. Stopping briefly next to Shad, he gave her a glare. "I'm not dealing with this crazy shit anymore." He said. "I'm leaving." With that said, he flew off.

"Get back here!" Sasuke cried as he started down the hallway. "No one insults me and gets away with it." Turning a corner, he caught a flash of yellow just before something nailed him in the forehead. Sasuke blinked once before his eyes closed and he collapsed to the floor.

Shaking slightly, Ryoma sidestepped the prone figure and headed back out on stage. Walking right up to the announcers table, he thrust his finger in Shad's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryoma practically screamed. "Those are real knives, I could have been killed."

Shad narrowed her eyes at the offending appendage. "Remove that finger, or I shall do it for you."

Paling, Ryoma let his hand drop to his side.

"And of course the weapons were real." Shad stated. "What kind of idiot would use a fake weapon in a fight?"

"B-but that can't be fair." Ryoma sputtered.

Glaring in annoyance, Shad held up her hand for silence. "Were you not paying attention? The rules said anything was legal so he was well within his rights to use them."

"Don't you care that these things are dangerous?" Ryoma asked angrily. "What would you have done if I'd been injured, or even worse, killed?"

"We have a doctor on site at all times to care for the injured fighters." Shad said. "And Sasuke wouldn't have killed you cause then he'd get disqualified and never be allowed to fight on this show again. That would mean he'd fail his mission, and I assure you he won't let that happen."

Ryoma stared at Shad and shook his head. "You're crazy." He said as he reached into his pocket. "And so is this show. I'm never coming back here again." He said as he crumpled up his invitation and threw it at Shad's head, then proceeded to storm offstage.

"Eh, oh well." Shad said with a shrug. "Serves him right, maybe next time he'll read the entire letter before agreeing." Looking up, Shad signaled for Piccolo to call the winner, but he wasn't there. "That's right." She said with a scowl. "He quit. Dammit, good help is so hard to find. Well, I guess I'll have to call this match then. MakubeX, what will our last fight of the night be?" Shad asked, but when the screen stopped, all she could do was blink. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him to put whatever he wanted into the randomizer, some of these are pretty crazy." Then she smirked. "Naah, it's more fun this way. Anyways, the last match is going to be an evening gown competition." Shad said as she tried desperately not to laugh. "And the contestants are…Miroku and Tsuzuki!"

"There's no way I'm wearing that." A voice said from offstage.

"You could always forfeit Tsuzuki." Another voice said. "Though personally I don't see what your problem is my dress is very sliming, and these heels really show off my legs."

"Aaaah! Hisoka cover your eyes!" Tsuzuki screamed, which was followed by several crashes and the sound of something ripping. "Uh oh."

"I hope that sound wasn't what I think it was." Shad said angrily as she rubbed her temples. "You guys get out here _now_."

Miroku strutted out on stage in a form fitting, floor length, burgundy gown. It was made of satin and had rhinestones lining the edges. Though Shad _really_ wished the gown had sleeves on it. Tsuzuki on the other hand walked out with his head hanging, holding two halves of what was once a beautiful silver gown. Walking up to Shad, he cringed at the look on her face. "I'm really, really sorry." He said pitifully.

Clenching her fists to keep from strangling the man before her, Shad narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much those dresses cost?" She asked angrily. "They were on loan from Armani."

"I'll pay for them somehow." Tsuzuki said softly.

"Damn right you will, even if you have to work forever." Shad said. "Until then, you are no longer allowed on my show. Your invitation please." Holding out her hand, she took the invitation from Tsuzuki. "Now I'd run if I were you, Tatsumi has probably heard about your bill by now and should be here any second."

Tsuzuki paled, and then grabbed Hisoka by the arm and took off.

"TSUZUKI!" A voice yelled, as a brown haired man with glasses, wearing an expensive looking suit, ran on stage and then back off, heading after Tsuzuki. "GET BACK HERE!"

Shad smirked before turning back to Miroku, who was _still_ strutting around the stage and posing. "You win." Shad said, tossing a token at the monk. "Now _please_ get out of that dress before I go completely blind."

Miroku gave her a sexy smile and curtsied, then proceeded to strut off the stage.

"Piccolo is so lucky he wasn't here for this." Shad said as she shook her head. "Ok folks, thanks for joining us tonight on W.T.F." Shad said facing the camera. "Hope you'll join us next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and rinse my eyes out with bleach." And with a final wave, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

A nerdy looking man in his early forties sat at a desk scrolling through the last few images of the, now destroyed, Hubble space telescope. Stopping on the last photo, his eyes widened. "A-an a-alien." He said in awe as he stared at what appeared to be a giant robot. "Finally after all those years of being laughed at, I finally have proof of their existence." Putting the pictures onto a disk and deleting the originals so no one else could claim them, he pulled the disk out. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he gulped nervously. Turning around, he came face to face with a man dressed in all black wearing a trench coat and sunglasses.

"I'll take those pictures." The man said as he held out his hand.

"N-never." The scientist stuttered. "With these I can finally prove to everyone that I wasn't crazy."

"The world is not yet ready to see how far down the rabbit hole really goes." The man said as he took the disk from the scientist's hand. "Maybe someday, but not now." And with that, he jumped out a window and flew off.

Falling to his knees, the scientist stared after the man in black as he disappeared from sight. Then he promptly fainted.

ooooo

"As well as that dress accentuated my curves, it's nice to be back in my robes again." Miroku said as he adjusted the prayer beads on his right hand. Suddenly his hand began to twitch. Knowing that meant a beautiful woman was around, Miroku smiled.

"Are you sure you don't know what tokens eat Tex?" A voice said from down the hall.

"For the last time Caboose, shut up and go away." Tex said annoyed. "Or you won't live to regret it."

Gulping, Caboose decided that leaving was a pretty good idea. So he quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Maybe Church will know." He said as he disappeared down the hall.

"What an idiot." Tex muttered, shaking her head. Turning around, she almost ran over the man in front of her.

The man took one of her hands in his and smiled. "Hello beautiful lady." He said. "My name's Miroku. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Tex stood there stunned until she felt a hand on her butt. "Pervert!" She screamed as she pulled out her machine gun. "Die!"

"Yikes!" Miroku cried as he started dodging bullets left and right. When she pulled out her rocket launcher however, he decided to hightail it out of there.

**BOOOOOOM**

When the dust from the explosion settled, Miroku was nowhere to be found. "You will live just long enough to regret that." Tex said through clenched teeth, before putting her weapons away and storming off.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—1—Beat Bobobo. 1 token awarded.

Tex—

Tsuzuki—Beaten by Miroku. Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—1—

Merrill—1—

Ash—

Church—

Tucker—

Sasuke—2—Beat Ryoma. 1 token awarded.

Naruto—1—

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—2—

Legato—

Bobobo—Beaten by Vash. Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Draw against Duo. Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Draw against Gene. Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Beaten by Ichigo's Hollow.

Ichigo—1—Beat Itachi. Though he's not sure how. 1 token awarded.

Ryoma—Beaten by Sasuke. Left the show permanently.

Miroku—1—Beat Tsuzuki. Really likes how heels show off his legs. 1 token awarded.

* * *

And once again it's time for Anime Trivia. 

1.) In Trigun, what is the name of the black cat?

2.) In Outlaw Star, what color does Jim paint one of the Gilliam bots?

3.) In Prince of Tennis, what is the name of the energetic red-head?

4.) In Naruto, what is the Hyuga clan's Kekkai Genkai?

5.) In Inuyasha, what is Myoga?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'This is Your Conscience Speaking', who plays the voice of Sasuke's conscience?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below: 

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Shad said as she came out on stage. "And thanks for joining us for another episode of W.T.F. Once again we've got a lineup of wacky fights for you, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show." With a snap of her fingers, Shad called for the stage to be set. Sitting down, she faced the camera once again. "Well let's welcome our announcer/ref for tonight's show, Yusuke!" 

Yusuke walked out on stage dressed in a fighting gi and looking like your average badass punk. Well almost, that adorable blue creature with the big ears that was sitting on his shoulder kinda ruined the look. "Yo." Yusuke said as he took the seat next to Shad.

"Puuu." The cute blue creature said as he flew over in front of Shad.

"You're so cute." Shad said as she patted him on the head. "What's your name?"

"Puu!" Puu said with a smile, as he rubbed up against Shad's hand much like a cat. "Puuu." He said as he flew back and sat on Yusuke's head, causing the boy to frown slightly.

"Yusuke, it's great to have you here." Shad said, finally paying attention to her newest co-host.

"That's it Puu, I'm not taking you with me anymore." Yusuke said in annoyance. "All you do is steal the attention from all the chicks."

"Puuuu." Puu whined, hiding his eyes with his ear.

"Be nice to Puu Yusuke." Shad said as she whacked him upside the head. "It's not his fault he's cuter than you."

Yusuke opened his mouth to retort, but Shad silenced him with a glare. "Enough chit chat." She said changing back into cheerful announcer mode. "Let's get this show started. MakubeX, what'll our first fight be?" As the randomizer started running, Shad leaned over and whispered to Yusuke. "Now, when the screen shows the information you read it out loud."

"I know that." Yusuke said irritably. "I _did_ read the instructions you know."

"Really?" Shad asked in mock surprise. "Hmm, imagine that."

Glaring at her, Yusuke faced the screen hoping it would stop soon. "The first fight is going to b-."

**BOOOOOOOM**

"Not again." Shad groaned as she watched the silver haired fighter fly onstage. "You were banned from the show Sephiroth, so get lost." Shad said. "And you'll be paying for these damages as well."

"You may have humiliated me last time." Sephiroth said, ignoring the comment about the bill yet again. "But this time I _will_ have the last laugh."

Ignoring the man's speech, Shad hit an intercom button. "Lopez, get out here and escort Mr. Pain-in-the-ass off my show." She said, and waited for a reply.

Sephiroth smirked. "Looking for him?" He asked as he held up the head of Lopez.

Shad narrowed her eyes. "How dare you destroy W.T.F. property. Now I'll have to find someone to replace him since he can't do his job. Geez, you're really starting to piss me off Sephiroth. Sadly, I have a show to continue so I won't be able to give you the beating you deserve right now. Yusuke, please remove him from my sight." She said waving at the intruder.

"Sure thing." Yusuke smirked. Holding his hand in front of him like a gun, he began to concentrate his energy. "Spirit gun!" He said as he fired a giant blast of reiatsu at Sephiroth, engulfing him in the explosion. When the light cleared, nothing remained of Sephiroth or Lopez. "Eh, maybe I went too far. I think I disintegrated them." Yusuke said nervously as he eyed the hole he'd blown through the wall.

"Nahh, I'm sure Sephiroth got away. He's much too stubborn to die." Shad said nonchalantly. "He'll be back eventually. Unfortunately, it looks like Lopez has been permanently retired. But he wasn't doing his job anyway so it's no big deal." Then smiling, she continued. "Ok Yusuke, go ahead and announce the match."

"…ok." Yusuke said blinking. Then he shrugged. "The first fight is going to be a one weapon only match with the winner being the first fighter to knock his opponent's weapon out of his hand. Knocking out your opponent or leaving the ring are instant losses. And the fighters are…Kurama and Inuyasha!" Yusuke finished.

"Wow, you even read the part about the dramatic pauses." Shad said with exaggeratedly widened eyes.

Yusuke glared at her before turning to watch his friend's entrance. Though it wasn't that impressive, Kurama simply walked out on stage, wearing his red school uniform, and entered the ring.

"Well that was pathetic." Shad muttered. "I figured Youko would have at least made him wear something more stylish. What a waste."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as Shad continued to mutter about lazy foxes and what she'd like to do to them.

Inuyasha on the other hand entered 'very' dramatically. Or should I say, flew in rather dramatically and landed in a heap inside the ring. "That hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said as he glared at someone offstage.

"Ehem." Yusuke said as he walked over to the ring. "Since you're both in the ring, how about we start the fight?" Seeing their nods, he continued. "Ok. Ready, fight!" He would have blown a whistle, but Shad had banned them right after the second episode. Something about them being 'very' annoying.

Inuyasha faced his opponent and drew his Tessaiga, and then waited as Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a…rose? "You're joking right?" Inuyasha snickered. "You don't seriously plan on fighting me with a flower do you? You wouldn't last five seconds."

Kurama simply smiled as he transformed his rose into a deadly whip. "You shouldn't underestimate me." He smirked. "It will be the last thing you do. Flipping the whip out, he wrapped it around Inuyasha's wrist and flung him across the ring.

Standing up slowly, Inuyasha whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Heh, pretty impressive for a weed, but now it's my turn." He said as he prepared for his wind scar. Lifting the sword above his head, he was about to bring it down when he realized he couldn't move his arms. "Huh?" Was all he could say as he looked at the vine that was now immobilizing him. "When did you?"

"I attached the seed to you with my whip when I threw you across the ring." Kurama said, as he walked over and pulled the sword from Inuyasha's hands and placed it on the ground. "I told you not to underestimate me."

"And Kurama wins!" Yusuke said smiling, as he walked his friend off the stage congratulating him.

"A little help here." Inuyasha said irritably as he stood stuck in the vines. Suddenly the vines began to retreat, going back into a seed that was stuck on his sleeve. Tossing the seed away, Inuyasha stormed over to his sword and picked it up. Sheathing it, he proceeded to stomp off stage muttering about cheap tricks.

"That was entertaining." Shad said as Yusuke returned to his seat. "You know, Kurama forgot his token." She said, looking over at him.

"No he didn't, I gave it to him on his way out." Yusuke said with a smile.

Narrowing her eyes, Shad glared at him. "And just where did you get a token from?" She asked.

Giving her an odd look, Yusuke pointed to a small pile on the table. "Right there." He said. "I figured since they were just sitting there I'd give one to Kurama. That way you wouldn't have to deal with it."

Looking at the pile before her, Shad sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot I put them there." Then she began to pout. "But I always give out the tokens, it's not fair." She whined. With one last sniffle, she abruptly changed back into her 'happy announcer' mode. "Ok MakubeX, who's next?"

When the randomizer stopped running, Yusuke cleared his throat. "This next match is going to be a…cat fight?" Yusuke asked somewhat nervously. "Uh, literally or figuratively?"

"Who knows?" Shad said with a shrug. When she smirked, Yusuke paled slightly.

"If my eyes get clawed out I'm coming after you." Yusuke muttered before continuing the match announcement. "Ok, it's a cat fight and the first to pin their opponent for three counts wins. Leaving the ring is an instant loss, and no weapons are allowed. 'Not like they'd be able to use them anyway.'" Yusuke said the last part under his breath. "And the fighters are Sakura and Aisha!"

Both fighters walked out on stage together, Aisha dressed in her Ctarl-Ctarl uniform and Sakura in her favorite red outfit.

"There's no way your friend could eat more than me." Aisha said as they walked into the ring.

"If its ramen, Naruto could out eat anyone." Sakura said. "He's obsessed with it."

"Well I'm not too picky, I'll eat anything." Aisha said with a shrug.

Yusuke watched the two girls chatting and sweatdropped. Looking over at Shad for help, he sighed when all she did was give him a smirk. "Excuse me." He said to the two in the ring, who simply ignored him and continued their conversation.

"Too much ice cream gives me a headache, but I can still manage to eat a lot." Aisha said.

"Excuse me!" Yusuke tried even louder, and still they ignored him.

"I'm on a diet, so no ice cream for me." Sakura said somewhat sadly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Yusuke practically screamed.

"What?" Aisha asked as she slowly uncovered her ears. "And why are you yelling, it hurts my ears?"

"Yeah." Added Sakura. "We can hear you just fine."

Yusuke slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Whatever." He said, taking a breath to calm himself. "Ok, let's start the match already. Ready, fight!"

Aisha and Sakura got into fighting stances and begun circling each other. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the ring, blinding everyone for several seconds. When they were finally able to see again, Shad and Yusuke looked towards the ring and blinked.

"I guess it meant a literal cat fight." Yusuke said as he stared at the two cats in the ring.

"Jim, you're a genius." Shad said happily. "I was afraid that they were going to have to wear costumes or something, but you somehow managed to actually turn them into cats, great job."

Aisha blinked at the pink kitten in front of her. "Meow?" She asked as she inspected her own paw.

"Meeeow!" Sakura cried as she looked at her tail.

"Meow." Aisha said, and it looked like she shrugged. Then she gave Sakura a smirk. "Meow, meow, meow." She said as she poked the pink kitten in the Forehead.

"Meeeeooooowww!" Sakura replied with a hiss.

"Uh…what are they saying?" Yusuke asked as he watched the two cats, who appeared to be having some sort of argument.

"Beats me." Shad said with a shrug. "I guess we'll just have to watch and add our own commentary."

"You want me to make up things for them to say?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Sure, why not?" Shad replied. "It should make it more interesting."

Back in the ring, Aisha and Sakura were really going at it. Well, more like Aisha would say something and Sakura would hiss and attack her for it.

"Mreow." Aisha said as she avoided another slash from Sakura, who just hissed and tried again.

"Hmm, let's see." Yusuke said as he tapped his chin. "My tail is fluffier than yours?"

"You think they're fighting over who has the fluffier tail?" Shad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only thing I could think of." Yusuke replied hopelessly. "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Meow, meow, hissss!" Sakura said with another swipe of her claws.

"Well it looks like you won't have to worry about that anymore since the match is over." Shad said as she looked in the ring.

Aisha was biting the back of Sakura's neck and standing on her tail, while Sakura was hissing and trying to dislodge her, but to no avail.

"1…2…3. And the winner is Aisha!" Yusuke said, calling the match.

The two separated and went to opposite sides of the ring, waiting to be turned back. Once again, the bright light surrounded them, and when it cleared they were normal again.

"Here's you-." Shad was cut off by Sakura as she screamed and launched herself at Aisha.

"How dare you say my forehead's big!" Sakura cried as she chased Aisha around the ring.

"Whoa, calm down." Aisha said. "I didn't even mean it, some girl backstage, who was dressed in purple, told me to say it to you. She said it would piss you off, and she was right."

Sakura paused before leaping out of the ring and running backstage. "INO!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"…well anyway, Aisha here's your token since you won." Shad said, tossing her a token.

Snatching it out of the air, Aisha tucked it away. "Thanks." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go…talk…with Jim. Bye." And with a small wave, she took off.

"Don't kill him." Shad said as Aisha disappeared. "I still need him on the show."

"You know, this show just keeps getting weirder." Yusuke said shaking his head.

Shad simply smiled evilly before getting on with the show. "Now MakubeX, who's up next?" She asked, as she waited for the randomizer to do its thing.

Just as it stopped running, Tex walked out. "I want to set up my match now." She told Shad.

"Very well." Shad said. "MakubeX, save this for the next match please." She said, pointing at the screen. Then she looked back at Tex. "Ok, as promised you can set up the match however you want, so what's it going to be?"

"I want a weapons only K.O. match against Miroku." Tex said. "And he's not allowed to use his…what did she call it, oh that's right, windtunnel."

"I take it Miroku pissed you off." Shad said as she put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"He _groped_ me." Tex growled, and then she glared at Shad when she chuckled.

"No problem, we'll get Miroku out here right now and you can beat him until he passes out." Shad said as she pushed an intercom button. "Sango, could you please _escort_ Miroku to the ring."

A minute or so later, Sango walked out on stage dressed in her demon slayer outfit, and dragging Miroku by his collar. "Here you go Shad." She said as she practically threw him in the ring.

"Thank you Sango." Shad said with a smile.

Nodding, Sango turned to leave when Tex stopped her. "Hey, thanks for the warning about his windtunnel." Tex said.

"Not a problem, we girls have to stick together when it comes to this pervert." Sango said, glaring at Miroku.

"You wound me lady Sango." Miroku said, holding his heart.

"Not yet I haven't." Sango said as she narrowed her eyes. "But if you survive this fight I will." With a smirk at his paling face, Sango walked off.

"I guess that means we can get this match started now." Tex said as she entered the ring.

Yusuke looked from the angry fighter to the shaking monk and shook his head. "I'd pass out real quick if I were you." He told Miroku. "Ready, fight!"

"Can't we talk about this?" Miroku asked as he backed away from his opponent slowly. "Maybe I could make it up to you by buying you dinner." He said, turning up the charm.

"Die." Tex said as she pulled out an energy sword and stalked her prey.

"H-hey, calm down." Miroku said pleadingly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by i-whoah!" He said as he ducked under that blade that was flying towards his head. Blocking the next strike, which was aimed a 'little' below the belt, with his staff, Miroku jumped back. "Are you crazy? I need that part of my anatomy."

"Trust me; the world would be a much better place if _it_ was gone." Tex said as she prepared for another strike.

"Eeep!" Miroku said paling, as he dodged the sword yet again.

The fight continued this way for some time, Tex toying with him, and Miroku dodging and running around the ring screaming in fear.

"She's going to kill me!" Miroku cried as he just barely managed to dodge another blow, though the blade did manage to cut a gash in his robe.

"No, I'm just playing with you." Tex said smirking. "I promised Sango I'd only damage you a little, she get's to finish the job."

Gulping, Miroku turned as white as a ghost. "Ok, I changed my mind, please kill me." He said as he walked towards Tex.

"Sorry, a deals a deal." Tex said as she hit him upside the head with the sword.

Miroku dropped to the ground with a groan.

Nudging him with her foot, Tex waited for the match to be called.

"And the winner is Tex!" Yusuke said as he looked at Miroku's swirling eyes.

Rifling through Miroku's robe, Tex pulled out a token. "This is mine, right Shad?" She asked as she held it up.

"Yep, Miroku was required to put up his token so that makes it yours." Shad said nodding.

"Well, thanks for the match." Tex said as she headed towards the green portal. "It was almost…fun. Plus I got to get in a little exercise."

"See you later." Shad said with a wave. Then she turned back towards the ring. "Hey Sango, you can come and get Miroku now."

"Be glad too." Sango said as she walked back out on stage and went to pick him up. "Now I think it's time we had a _long_ talk." She told Miroku.

"Miroku could only whimper as Sango helped him offstage.

"Damn, and I thought Keiko was bad." Yusuke muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say something about Keiko?" Shad asked grinning evilly.

Yusuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no, I didn't say anything."

"Good." Shad said smiling. "Ok, let's get on with the next match. "MakubeX, please put back up the match stipulations from earlier."

"This next match is going to be a 10 count match." Yusuke said. "Weapons are not allowed and leaving the ring is an instant loss. The fighters are…Ginji and Robin!"

Ginji came out on stage happily with a goofy grin on his face, dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and wearing biker gloves. "Hello." He said with a wave as he entered the ring.

Robin came out dressed in a long black dress with a brown trench coat over the top of it. Climbing into the ring, she pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Ok you guys. Ready, fight!" Yusuke said, taking a few steps back from the ring.

Robin wasted no time and immediately lit the ground at Ginji's feet on fire.

"Hot!" Ginji cried, as he jumped up and down trying to put out the flames. Once the flames had died down, he faced his opponent. "So you have an interesting ability too." He said with a grin. "Good, now I can power up and not worry about it being unfair."

Robin simply stared at him while electricity started to build up around Ginji's hands.

"See, I can control electricity." Ginji said as he held up his hand. "Cool huh." When he didn't get a reaction, he charged at Robin, aiming his fist at her stomach. He was stopped by a wall of fire. "Yikes!" He said as he jumped back and patted his smoldering clothes.

Robin almost rolled her eyes at her opponent's ridiculous display. "Are you done playing around yet?" She asked boredly. "If you're not going to fight with your full power, you should just forfeit. At least then you won't continue to embarrass yourself."

"Eh heh, sorry." Ginji said sheepishly. "I guess I underestimated you, but since you asked I'd be glad to show you my power."

"And I'll show you mine as well." Robin said as she began to power up as well.

Yusuke backed away from the ring as the two fighters began to summon their powers. "Hey Shad, should we allow this to continue?" He asked worriedly as the ground began to shake. "They might destroy the whole building."

Looking at the swirling masses of electricity and fire that were trying to overpower each other in the ring, Shad nodded. "It will be over soon; one of them will drop their concentration and be fried to a crisp."

"You do know that since you said that, now it's bound to happen?" Yusuke asked. His only response was a smirk. "Thought so."

"Hey Ginji, Kazuki's here!" A voice shouted from offstage.

"Really?" Ginji asked ecstatically, only to realize a little too late that he had stopped focusing on his power. "Ah crap." He said before he was overwhelmed by fire.

Shaking his head, Yusuke walked over to the fallen fighter and began his count. "…10. And the winner is Robin!" He said as a man in slacks and a t-shirt, with purple glasses and spiky hair, walked out on stage.

"Hey Ginji, didn't you he-oh." The man paused.

"Ah, Ban." Shad said with a smile. "Perfect timing, now why don't you help your partner to the doctor's."

"Uh, sure." Ban said, picking up his charred partner. "Come on buddy, let's get you patched up." He said as they walked off.

"Anyway, Robin you won so here's your token." Shad said as she held one up in the air.

"Why don't you give it to that Ginji guy, I have no use for it." Robin said as she got out of the ring. "I just wanted to check out the show, but I've got to get back to work now. Maybe I'll see you later." She said as she walked off stage.

"Well that's a first. "Shad said before shrugging. "Oh well, it can't be helped. I'll just give the token to Ginji when he's feeling better."

"You know, fighters tend to not stay very long on this show." Yusuke stated.

"I know." Shad sighed. "But it can't be helped. Some of them _do_ have other jobs after all, and I can't very well expect them to drop everything to come here and get humiliated for others enjoyment."

"Ever think that maybe that's the reason why they don't want to stay?" Yusuke muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?" Shad asked 'way' too politely.

"Eh…no." Yusuke gulped nervously.

"Good. Well now it's time for our final fight of the night." Shad said with a smile. "MakubeX, who've we got?"

When the screen stopped, there was silence. "Are you serious?" Yusuke asked after several moments. "This has to be a joke right?"

Blinking, Shad let it sink in before smiling. "Actually, I think it's a great match." She said with a smirk. "A little strange, but I like it. Good job MakubeX."

Yusuke shook his head. "This show and everyone in it are crazy." He said, and then he grinned. "But I have to admit, it should be an interesting match." Seeing Shad's nod of agreement, he continued. "Ok, this is going to be a four-way pillow fight, and any fighter that falls is eliminated. Leaving the ring is an instant DQ and each fighter may only have one pillow at a time. 1st place will get 3 tokens, 2nd will get 2, and 3rd get's 1. As an added bonus, for this match only, the loser will not be required to give up their token." Pausing to take a breath, Yusuke continued. "And the fighters are…Merrill, Naruto, Donut and Legato!"

The four fighters walked out on stage and entered the ring on opposite sides.

"My first fight was against an idiot, and now I'm fighting two girls and a child." Legato said irritably.

"I'm a guy." Donut said.

"Who are you calling a child?" Naruto asked annoyed.

Merrill just stood there smirking while her opponents began to argue.

"Could have fooled me with that pink armor." Legato said to Donut, completely ignoring Naruto.

"It's lightish red." Donut said, pointing at his armor.

"Dude, that's _so_ pink." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well since you're all so eager to start, here." Yusuke said as he tossed everyone a pillow. "Ready, fight!"

Legato looked at the 'thing' in his hand and raised an eyebrow. Surely they didn't expect h-WHAP! Blinking, Legato looked up from his spot on the ground and saw three smirking faces hovering above him. Each one was holding up the pillow that they had just nailed him with.

"And Legato's the first to be eliminated." Yusuke said as Legato stood and angrily left the ring. "Continue." He told the remaining fighters.

"Now that he's gone, who's ne-." Naruto was cut off by two pillows hitting him upside the head. "Hey, that wasn-." And he was silenced yet again by the same pillows. This time though, he lost his balance and fell onto his butt.

"And Naruto's out as well." Yusuke said as the young shinobi climbed out of the ring mumbling about cheaters.

"Thanks for your help." Donut said.

"I didn't do it to help you." Merrill said with a scoff. "I just got rid of the dangerous ones first. Now all I have left is a moron that doesn't know his colors."

"How rude." Donut said slightly irritated. "Of course I know my colors."

Merrill rolled her eyes and swung the pillow at his head, hard.

"Ah, ah, ah." Donut said in a condescending tone. "Nice try, but no one can beat me when it comes to using home essentials. I'm a master with furniture accessories." And he was, no matter where or how hard Merrill hit him, Donut was able to block with ease.

"Give." WHAP! "ME." WHAP! "A." WHAP! "Break." WHAM! Merrill bent over to try and catch her breath. "How can you block all my attacks?" She gasped out.

WHAP! And Merrill hit the floor.

"I told you, no one can beat me when I'm in my zone." Donut said, twirling the pillow around.

"And Donut wins!" Yusuke said, calling the match."

"Ok, come and get your tokens you guys." Shad told the three fighters. Once they all stood before her, she passed out the tokens. "Donut gets 3 tokens for 1st place, Merrill gets 2 for 2nd and Naruto gets 1 for 3rd. Here you go."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he pocketed his second token and headed off stage.

Merrill took her two tokens with a nod and followed after Naruto.

After taking his tokens, Donut looked at Shad. "Would it be possible to change their color, they clash with my outfit." He asked.

"No." Shad said as her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Are you sure? I can really make them look amazing." Donut said, pressing the issue.

"I said no, now get off my stage." Shad bit out, pointing offstage.

"Fine, I'll just put my idea into a memo and give it to you later. I'm sure you'll love my idea once you see it." Donut said before leaving.

"I don't know how Tex can stand living near all those idiots." Shad groaned. "Well thanks for joining us again on W.T.F. Hope you'll join us next time." And with a final wave, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"The memorial service for Lopez is coming to an end, if anyone has something they'd like to say feel free to come up to the podium." Abel Nightroad said as he looked at the crowd, which consisted of two men in armor, one in red and one in maroon. "How did I let Shad talk me into this?" He asked himself quietly. "There's basically no one here."

Wiping his faceplate, Sarge stood up. "I'd like to say a few words." He said as he walked up front.

"Thank god." Abel whispered as he quickly snuck off.

"Lopez, I never understood you, but you hated Griff and that's what counts." Sarge said to Lopez's head.

"I'm not dead you idiot." Lopez said in Spanish.

"Sometimes I think I can still hear his voice." Sarge said sadly as he walked over to Simmons. "I need a hug."

"There, there." Simmons said as he comforted his commanding officer. "We'll call into command and have them send you more parts so you can build another one."

"Ok." Sarge sniffed. "Well let's get going. Griff's not going to insult himself." He said with no sign of his previous sadness.

"Yes sir." Simmons said as they left the small janitors closet.

"Someone please kill me." Lopez said as the lights went out. "Now."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—1—

Tex—1—Beat Miroku in a match that she set up so she could get revenge. Got 1 token from Miroku.

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—1—

Merrill—3—Beat Naruto and Legato, beaten by Donut. 2 tokens awarded.

Ash—

Church—

Tucker—

Sasuke—2—

Naruto—2—Beaten by Merrill and Donut, beat Legato. 1 token awarded.

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—2—

Legato—Beaten by Donut, Naruto and Merrill.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—

Ichigo—1—

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Beaten by Tex. Lost 1 token.

Kurama—1—Beat Inuyasha. 1 token awarded.

Inuyasha—Beaten by Kurama.

Aisha—1—Beat Sakura. 1 token awarded.

Sakura—Beaten by Aisha.

Ginji—1—Beaten by Robin. But Robin decided to give the token to him anyway. 1 token awarded.

Robin—Beat Ginji. Gave Ginji the token since she was leaving. Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—3—Beat Naurto, Legato and Merrill. 3 tokens awarded.

* * *

And now it's time once again for more Anime Trivia. 

1.) In Bleach, what is the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya's zanpakuto?

2.) In Get Backers, what is the name of MakubeX's home?

3.) In Naruto, what is the name of Orochimaru's right hand man?

4.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what kind of weapon does Hiei use?

5.) In Outlaw Star, what color was the XGP originally?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'How to End a Pointless Argument and other one shots', what color does Suzuka's hair turn?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below: 

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hi there everyone!" Shad said as she came out on stage. "And welcome to our latest episode of W.T.F. Tonight is our fifth episode and I'm sure it will be even more entertaining than the rest." Snapping her fingers, Shad sat down once the stage was set up. "Now since this is such a monumental occasion, honestly I thought we'd get cancelled after the first episode, we're going to have a special guest announcer/ref on tonight's show. Please welcome Kharma back to the show!" 

Kharma came out on stage in his favorite red t-shirt and jeans. "Hey." He said as he took a seat next to Shad. "What's up?" Leaning back in his chair, he kicked his feet up on the table and got comfortable.

"Get your feet off the table." Shad hissed quietly.

Kharma just smirked and leaned back even further, unfortunately it was a little too far.

**CRASH**

And Kharma fell back onto the ground. "Eh heh heh." He said sheepishly as he got up and fixed his chair, sitting down correctly this time with both feet on the floor.

Chuckling, Shad tucked her foot back under the table and faced the camera. "Ok, let's get this show started. MakubeX, who's going to be in our first fig-."

"I will be fighting." A voice said from offstage, before flying in and stopping before the table.

"Sephiroth, I've told you over and over, you're not allowed on this show, beat it." Shad said with a groan. "Man you are one gigantic pain in the ass. Get lost."

Sephiroth glared at Kharma before reaching into his pocket. Turning back to Shad, he held up his hand. "I demand a grudge match against _him_." He said pointing at Kharma. "I have a token, so give me my match." Holding up the token, he smirked. "You have no choice; the rules state that anyone can demand a grudge match as long as they have a token." He said cockily.

Kharma began to snicker and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the noise. "You brought this on yourself." He muttered quietly.

"I know you're not that bright, but did you even bother reading the rules before you barged out on my stage?" Shad asked. When Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, she explained. "Yes the rules state that anyone can set up a grudge match, but it specifies that the fighter who sets it up must put up twice the amount of tokens. Now, do the math, how many tokens does that mean you need?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly and he stood there quietly.

"What, can't figure it out?" Kharma asked mockingly.

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth's glare deepened.

"I'm waiting." Shad said as she began to tap her foot. "How many tokens do you need to set up a grudge match?"

"Two." Sephiroth bit out.

"Very good." Shad said clapping. Then she tilted her head in thought. "By the way, where did you get that token from?"

"I stole it from your dressing room." Sephiroth said as he crossed his arms.

Shad narrowed her eyes, though she didn't really seem that angry. "Hmm, well what do you know. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't leave tokens lying around then huh." Then she smirked slightly. "Well anyway, come back when you get another token. Until then there's nothing I can do for you."

"Why you." Sephiroth growled. "Fine then, I demand a match so that I can get a second token."

"Sorry, no can do. The randomizer is in charge on the matches, and you're banned from the show." Shad said with a shrug.

"If you don't give me a match, I'll destroy this building and everything in it." Sephiroth said angrily.

Rolling her eyes, Shad shook her head. "Whatever, I'll set you up with a match. Just shut up and get off my stage, you're really annoying. I'll call you out when it's time for your match."

"Very well." Sephiroth said with a nod. "I will be waiting backstage." And with that, he walked off.

"He really _is_ annoying isn't he?" Kharma said with a smirk.

"Shut up, it's your fault that he's so pissed off. How come I always have to deal with your problems?" Shad whined. "It's not fair."

"Admit it, you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Kharma said.

"Perhaps." Shad said with a smirk. "By the way, where is Ryu?"

"Oh, he's doing some uh…paperwork for me." Kharma said suspiciously.

"Really?" Shad asked. When he didn't answer, she shrugged and got back into the show. "Ok, now that that's all over with, let's try this again. MakubeX, who's up first?"

Once the randomizer stopped, Kharma leaned forward. "The first fight is going to be a 10 count match. Weapons are not allowed and leaving the ring is an instant loss. The fighters are…Ash and Legato!" Kharma said.

"Shad!" Legato growled out as he stormed on stage. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you constantly setting me up with children and girls?"

"First, I don't set up the matches the randomizer does, and second, why are you complaining, you haven't even won yet." Shad said.

"…" Was Legato's reply as he stood there dumbly.

"She told you." Kharma said laughing.

With a glare at the announcer, Legato turned stiffly and headed into the ring.

Ash on the other hand came walking out happily humming a tune to himself, at least until he got into the ring and saw who he was going to be fighting. "I can't use my pokemon?" He asked with a gulp. Seeing Shad shake her head, Ash began to shake in fear. "Help me."

"Ok, ready fight!" Kharma said.

Legato narrowed his eyes at his opponent before quickly grabbing him by the arm and lifting him into the air.

"That hurts." Ash whimpered as he dangled in the air.

"Shut up you annoying little whelp." Legato said. "This will all be over soon." Pulling his arm back, he threw Ash out of the ring and into the wall. Ash landed with a thud and collapsed to the floor. Brushing the dust off his hands, Legato climbed out of the ring and walked over to the table.

"And the winner is Legato." Kharma said as he watched Ash's friend Misty help him off the stage.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to be so rough on him." Shad said as she handed over a token. "He's just a child."

"Child or not, if you continue to set me up with weaklings, I will be forced to hurt them." Legato said as he took the token and walked off.

"Man, he's mean." Shad said. "Knives had better talk to him, cause if he doesn't take it easy I'll have to kick him off the show." Then she looked over towards the doctor's office. "I wonder is Ash is ok."

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine." Kharma said with a shrug. "Now let's just get on with the show."

"Yeah, you're right." Shad said as she got back into announcer mode. "Ok MakubeX, what'll our next fight be?"

"And our next fight is going to be an…arm wrestling match." Kharma said, with only a slight pause since he was starting to get used to the randomness of the fights. "The rules are simple, only one arm can be on the table during the match and your elbow must not leave the table. First fighter whose hand touches the table loses. The fighters are Tucker and Chad!"

"It's Sado." Chad said as he walked out on stage in jeans and a tank-top.

"Whatever you say Chad." Kharma said, as Shad signaled for the table to be put in the ring.

Tucker came out last and walked happily towards the ring, until he saw Chad that is. "Holy shit, that guy's built like a brick. How am I supposed to beat him?" Tucker asked.

Church walked out and whacked Tucker upside the head. "Quit whining you idiot. Besides, you're wearing armor so you should be stronger."

"Oh yeah." Tucker said as he joined Chad inside the ring.

Looking over at Church, Shad tilted her head. "Hey Church, what happened to your armor? Why are you so charred?" She asked the now black and crusty fighter.

"Some asshole playing Halo 2 blew me up." Church grumbled. "Well I've got to try and get my armor cleaned so I'll see you later." He said as he walked off stage.

Shad looked over at Kharma. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that?" She asked, pointing at Church.

Looking around the room, Kharma began to whistle. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, though he failed to hide his smirk.

"Sure." Shad said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, why don't we get this match started."

"Ready, fight!" Kharma said.

Both fighters placed one of their elbows on the table and put their hands together, pressing against each other with their strength. Their hands went back and forth an inch here and an inch there, neither willing to let the other win. Suddenly, Tucker began to push Chad even farther.

"Yes, I can do this." Tucker said happily. "I'm going to win." Pressing with even more force, he slowly got Chad's hand closer and closer to the table. "It's all over now."

**WHAM**

"And the winner is Chad!" Kharma said.

Blinking, Tucker looked at the hole where his hand just went through the table. "I-impossible!" He said. "I was winning, how did you?"

Chad just sat there silently as Tucker pulled his hand out of the table.

"Hey wait a minute." Tucker said as he looked at Chad's arm. "Where the hell did that armor come from? And how can it be legal?"

"…" Was Chad's reply, as he allowed his power to subside.

"Come on, that's not legal right?" Tucker turned and asked Shad.

"What, his armor? Why wouldn't it be?" Shad said raising an eyebrow at the question. "You're wearing armor so why wouldn't I allow him to do the same?"

"But…that's not fair." Tucker whined. "He's stronger than me."

"Tough luck." Shad said with a shrug. "That's just the way it is. You lost, deal with it."

"B-but, but." Tucker cried.

"Ok, fine." Shad said irritably. "Take a token if it'll make you feel better." She said as she tossed him a token. "It's worth it if it'll make you stop acting like a baby."

"R-really?" Tucker sniffled. "Thanks." Then with a smile, he grabbed his token and walked off stage.

"Pathetic." Kharma said as he watched the fighter walk off.

"Yup." Shad said as she held out another token to Chad. "Well Chad, here's your token for winning."

"Thanks." Chad said as he walked quietly off stage.

"He's a quiet one isn't he." Shad said as she watched him leave. "Anyway, let's get onto our next match of the night. MakubeX, it's time now for Sephiroth's match, please put up his opponent and the match stipulations."

As soon as Sephiroth heard his name, he was instantaneously inside the ring. "This had better be worth my time." He said, glaring at the announcers.

"It doesn't really matter does it; you'll have to put up with whatever match I give you if you want the chance to fight Ryu again." Shad said with a smile. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy this match, I picked it out _especially_ for you." And her smile turned into a dangerous smirk.

"I almost feel sorry for you man." Kharma said with a grin, which turned wicked as soon as the screen came on. "Damn Shad, you are evil." Seeing her smile, Kharma continued. "Ok, this is going to be a Q&A match, which of course means no weapons or leaving the ring, each fighter will get a buzzer and the first to answer three questions correct wins. And Sephiroth's opponent is Donut!"

Donut practically skipped out on stage before bowing to the camera, and then he pulled a feather duster out of who knows where and brushed some dust off the lens. With a quick nod at his work, he hummed softly to himself as he climbed into the ring.

Sephiroth wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the disturbingly pink 'thing' that was entering the ring or the fact that his fight was turned into a trivia contest. Leveling his most intimidating glare at Shad, he narrowed his eyes. "What's the meaning of this, you said I could have a fight and yet you give me _this_."

"Actually, I said I'd give you a match." Shad said. "As for what type, I never specified. But hey, you're free to forfeit if you wish. However, if that's what you choose, you'll be agreeing to never set foot on this show again. So what'll it be?"

Clenching his fists, Sephiroth looked between the two co-conspirators. "Fine, have it your way. I will participate in this so called _match_ of yours. But when I win, and I will, you are to give me my fight against Ryu." He said after several moments.

"Sure thing." Shad replied happily. "Ok Kharma, hand out the buzzers and let's get this thing started."

Heading over to the ring, Kharma gave a small buzzer to Donut and tossed a second one to Sephiroth. It wouldn't do to get too close to him right now. Leaning against the ring post, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Ok you guys, you know the rules so ready, fight! Wait, that's not right, let's try that again. Ok, here's your first question. What color is a blueberry?"

Sephiroth blinked. "What kind of quest-."

**BZZZZ**

"Yes Donut?" Kharma said with a smile.

"Blue!" Donut said happily.

"Correct, one win for Donut." Kharma said.

"Wait." Sephiroth said angrily. "That's not fair, anyone could get that question right."

"So why didn't you press your buzzer first?" Kharma asked with a smirk. "If you knew the answer you should have buzzed in."

"I…" Sephiroth paused. "I was caught off guard." He mumbled.

Kharma simply ignored his rant and went on to the next question. "Ok, here's the second question. How many points does a triangle have?"

Sephiroth, who was ready for the question now, quickly pushed down on his buzzer, only to have nothing happen.

**BZZZZ**

"And it's Donut again." Kharma said.

"Three!" Donut said triumphantly.

"And that's correct, you now have two wins." Kharma said smiling. Just as he was about to continue, he was interrupted.

"My buzzer does not work." Sephiroth stated angrily. "I hit mine several seconds before the pink one did, but nothing happened. I demand a new one."

"Oh stop being such a sore loser." Shad said rolling her eyes. "I personally checked all the equipment before the show started and everything worked perfectly. If it doesn't work for you now, it must be user error."

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth turned back to the game.

"Ok, it's time now for our third question, and Donut, if you get this right, you'll be the winner." Kharma said. "What color is Donut's armor?"

**BZZZZ**

"Sephiroth, what's your answer?" Kharma asked.

"Pink." Sephiroth stated smugly.

"Ah, sorry but that's not the answer we're looking for." Kharma said with a tiny smirk. "What about you Donut, do you have an answer?"

"It's lightish red!" Donut said, pumping a fist in the air for a dramatic effect.

"And you are right yet again, congratulations Donut, you win!" Kharma said as he held out his hand to Sephiroth. "Ok Sephiroth, hand over your token."

"This game was rigged, I demand a rematch." Sephiroth said, ignoring Kharma and turning to face Shad.

"You lost fair and square." Shad said as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Give your token to Kharma now, and get lost."

Glaring at the woman, Sephiroth pulled out his token and threw it at Kharma, who promptly handed it to Donut. Leaving the ring, Sephiroth stormed over to the announcers table. "I have been very patient up until now, but that patience is running out. Give me my match, or you will regret it."

"Oh I really doubt that." Shad smirked. "However, since I'm feeling rather generous today, I think I'll give you your match. I'm not sure when, maybe next week or the week after, but I promise you you'll get one final fight against Ryu." Shad said.

Sephiroth almost smiled. "I knew you'd give in eventually." He said with an air of superiority. "I'll take my leave now, but I expect to hear from you soon." And with that, he walked off stage.

"Idiot, you played right into my hands. It's unfortunate you won't live to regret it, but who cares." Shad said with an evil grin before turning back to face the ring.

"Yes Donut, I heard you the first time. Now please get off the stage, we have another match to get ready for." Kharma said exasperatingly.

"Ok fine, but promise me you'll talk to her about it. She keeps on ignoring all my calls." Donut said as he started to leave.

"I promise." Kharma lied.

"Thanks." Donut said before heading offstage.

"What was that all about?" Shad asked as Kharma took his seat.

"He wanted me to talk to you about changing the color of the tokens, or something like that." Kharma said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

Shad just shook her head. "He just won't quit." She said with a groan. "Oh well, time to get back to the show. MakubeX who's up n-."

"I want to set up a grudge match." A young boy in blue said as he walked out on stage.

"Ah Sasuke, nice to see you." Shad said with a smile.

"I want a grudge match against Itachi." Sasuke said with a glare.

"This seems to be our night for grudge matches." Shad said. "Unfortunately though, I can't give you the match you want."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded. "I have two tokens." He said, holding them up in the air.

"It's not about the tokens." Shad said. "The opponent you want is no longer on the show."

"What?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Sorry, but he left shortly after his first fight in the third episode. Itachi said something about Akatsuki was ready to make their move, whatever that means." Shad said.

"Dammit." Sasuke swore.

"If you'd like, I can set you up with another match." Shad said with a smile.

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

"Personally, I'd love to set you up with a match against Sakura." Shad said wistfully. "_That_ would've been entertaining. Unfortunately, Sakura and Ino are both currently in intensive care. Apparently they decided to throw exploding tags at each other when they were fighting and they ended up hitting a gas main. They blew up half a block and toasted themselves in the process; so sadly, Sakura will be unavailable for awhile. Too bad." The last part was said slightly sarcastically though. "So I'll let MakubeX set up this one, what'll it be my friend?" Once the screen stopped, Shad continued. "Ok Sasuke, you're going to have a hand to hand combat match against Church. Leaving the ring is an instant loss and, of course, weapons are _not_ allowed. First to pin their opponent for three counts wins."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles as Church walked out on stage. Finally he'd be able to relieve some of his pent up anger and frustration.

As Church walked past Shad, she covered her eyes from the glare. "Well I see your armor is back to normal." Shad said. "Though it's a little too bright."

"I know." Church sighed. "Caboose went a little crazy with the wax; he said it would make me show up better on camera." He said as he climbed into the ring and faced his pint sized opponent.

Shad nodded as Kharma stood to announce the match. "Ready, fight!" Kharma said as he walked towards the ring. He had a feeling that the match would probably be over soon.

Sasuke took off as soon as the match started, flying around his opponent and swooping in for a kick here and a punch there. Pausing for a second, he threw a punch at Church's jaw, which connected with a loud crack. "Damn, that hurt." Sasuke winced as he backed away. Not being one to give up, he continued to circle his opponent sending out a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which connected. After a minute or so of this, Sasuke stepped back to catch his breath. "No way." He said as he saw Church just standing in the ring looking bored. "Why won't you go down?"

Church yawned and scratched the back of his head in boredom. "Are you finished? Cause this is getting to be rather dull."

"Why you." Sasuke growled as he flew in for another attack, only to have both his fist and foot be caught.

Lifting the boy into the air, Church put him into a head lock. "You're not very bright are you?" Church asked the struggling boy as Kharma began his count out. "Anyone could see that I'm wearing armor and yet you still tried to hit me head on without looking for a weakness. I barely even felt those hits of yours."

Sasuke glared at the fighter through narrowed eyes, but smartly kept his mouth shut.

"And the winner is Church!" Kharma said boredly as he walked over and sat back down.

Letting the boy down, Church grinned.

"Here." Sasuke said angrily as he threw a token at Church.

"Don't forget the other one as well." Shad said.

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's only one token per match, you should know that." He said mockingly.

Shad narrowed her eyes at the impudent boy. "Of course I know that, however, you asked for a grudge match, so that means you have to give up both your tokens."

"I asked for a grudge match against Itachi, not this armored pest." Sasuke said as he pointed over towards Church.

"Yes you did." Shad said nodding. "But I told you he was unavailable. I offered to set you up with another match and you agreed, you never specified whether or not it was a grudge match so I just went off of what you originally wanted."

"…" Was all Sasuke could say as he realized he walked right into her trap.

"But since I'm still feeling overly generous today, I'll let this one slide and give Church his second token myself." Shad said with a smile. "Don't expect it to happen again though."

Sasuke nodded to Shad and quickly walked offstage before he could get himself into anymore trouble.

"Here's your second token Church." Shad said as she tossed one to him.

Catching it, Church pocketed his two tokens and started to leave. "Thanks." He said as he walked off, smiling and humming to himself.

"You're too nice." Kharma said as he sat back down.

"Maybe." Shad smirked. "But you never know, I may just have planned for this all along. Besides, it's always more fun to see the fighters lose their tokens to someone they detest. Anyways, let's get onto our la-." Shad started, only to pause as Ryu came stomping out onstage.

Storming over to Kharma, Ryu picked him up by the collar.

"Eh heh, hey Ryu, what's up?" Kharma asked nervously.

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "You're coming with me." He growled out as he proceeded to drag his controller offstage.

"Wait!" Shad said as they disappeared. "Now who's going to announce for me." She whined. "This isn't fair. Oh well, let's get this last fight started. Who'll it be MakubeX?" When the randomizer stopped running, Shad smiled. "Well this should be an interesting match." She said happily. "This match is going to be a resignation match; the match doesn't end until one fighter forfeits. Leaving the ring and weapons are both allowed. And our fighters are Kankuro and Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke walked out in his standard all white outfit with the word for bad written on the back. Climbing into the ring, he straightened his headband and leaned back against the ropes.

Kankuro walked out dressed in black with a large 'thing' attached to his back. Nodding to the person next to him, he climbed inside the ring. The red haired man that had walked in with him headed over to the table and sat down in the empty chair next to Shad.

"Hey Gaara." Shad said with a smile. "Are you here to help me announce?" Her response was a glare. "Eh, ok. Well then are you going to cheer on your brother?" She asked, imagining the boy standing up and waving pom-poms in the air. Snickering, she cleared her throat.

"He won't need it, he'll win." Gaara said.

"Maybe, but you never know." Shad said.

Gaara glared at her again. "Kankuro _will_ win." He said before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"…ok." Shad said as she faced the ring. "Well, let's get this final fight started. Ready, fight!"

Kankuro immediately called out his puppet and began his attack, sending Karasu flying towards his opponent.

"What the hell is that?" Sanosuke asked as he ducked and rolled out of the things path.

"This is my puppet Karasu." Kankuro said as he moved his fingers and commanded the puppet to attack again. Swooping down, Karasu's arm detached and a blade came out aiming straight at Sanosuke's head.

"Yikes!" Sanosuke cried as he barely managed to duck beneath the blade, though a few pieces of hair did get clipped in the process. "That thing's dangerous." He said as he got back into a fighting stance. This time he was ready for the puppet. When it came flying in for the third time, Sanosuke grabbed a hold of it and forced it to the ground. Pulling his fist back, he used his Futae no Kiwami and pulverized the puppet's head.

"I-impossible." Kankuro said as he stared in shock at the pieces of his puppet for several seconds. Snapping out of it, he commanded the other parts to separate and attack.

"Oh no you don't." Sanosuke said as he grabbed onto several more pieces and demolished those as well.

Seeing as his puppet was getting totally destroyed, Kankuro pulled him back and prepared Kuroari for combat.

Sanosuke didn't know what hit him, one minute he's destroying a toy and the next he's swallowed up. "What the hell's going on?" Sanosuke asked, slightly muffled, from inside the belly of his opponents second puppet.

"Kurohigi Kiki Niha-." Kankuro started to say, only to be cut off by the, now familiar, cracking sound.

After the dust settled, Sanosuke stood amid a pile of debris, brushing the dirt from his hands. "Well, now that that's gone, how about we get to the real fight." He asked with a smirk.

Kankuro paled, before backing up. "Uh…I…" Looking over at his younger brother, he sighed and got into a fighting stance. He'd never be allowed to quit.

"Kankuro, we're leaving." Gaara said as he stood up.

Sighing in relief, Kankuro quickly resigned. "I quit, you win Sanosuke." He said as he left the ring.

"That was nice of you, giving your brother a way out like that." Shad whispered to Gaara, who ignored her completely as he stood up and followed his brother offstage. "Well, here's your token Sano." Shad said as she tossed one to the remaining fighter.

"Thanks." Sanosuke said as he caught it. "Well it's been fun, but I'd better get back before Kenshin and the others get worried." He said as he headed off as well.

"Ok folks, that's it for tonight's episode of W.T.F." Shad said with a smile. "Make sure you join us next time on this crazy show for more insane action." With a final wave, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hey Knives, I need to have a word with you." Shad said as she knocked on the fighter's door.

"What?" Knives asked. "I'm very busy so make it quick."

Narrowing her eyes, Shad continued. "Talk to Legato, if he continues to be violent to the other fighter's, I will be forced to remove him from the show. And you as well since he is your henchman."

Knives looked at Shad for a moment. "This is a fighting tournament is it not? Do you expect us to go easy on our opponents?" He asked.

"Or course not." Shad said irritably. "But I also don't want any lawsuits from severely injured fighters either. Did you know Legato broke Ash's arm in three places when he threw him out of the ring. Not only do I have to pay the medical bills, but now he won't be coming back to the show."

Knives just shrugged. "Who cares, he wasn't that good anyway."

"That's not the point." Shad groaned. "I can't have fighters being so violent on my show; it'll give it a bad name. So you can either tell him to knock it off, or I'll simply strip you both of your tokens and ban you from the show. What's it going to be?"

Glaring at the owner, Knives nodded his head. "Very well, I will speak with him. Now leave."

"Thanks." Shad said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way, your knitting is really improving." She said, before quickly closing the door to avoid being impaled by a knitting needle.

ooooo

Ryu Hayabusa, ninja extraordinaire, was currently sitting at a desk in a small room surrounded by a stack of paper. Picking up another sheet and putting it before him, Ryu tapped the pencil against his chin. "Now let's see, 5 to the 3rd power is…" Staring at the paper, he continued to tap his chin. Suddenly he grabbed his head in frustration. "Dammit, I have no idea what this even means. How the hell am I supposed to do this, what did he call it…oh that's right…homework." Looking at the stack of paper that was several inches thick, he groaned. "This is ridiculous. Damn you Kharma, how dare you make me do this for you!" Throwing down the pencil, he stood up and headed towards the door. "That's it, I'm going to drag your ass back here."

ooooo

"Hey Kharma." Shad said into the receiver. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, I think it's time I move on to other things." Kharma said. "But you know how I hate to leave things unfinished, so I came up with a great plan to deal with Sephiroth."

Shad sat there listening for several minutes, and when he was finished, she smiled maniacally. "That's perfect; just leave the planning to me. I'm sure I can get him to agree to it without any problems."

"That's great. Well I'll leave the details up to you, just let me know when and where and we'll be there." Kharma said.

"Well, it'll be sad to see you go, but at least you'll leave with a _bang_." Shad said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kharma said smirking. "Well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Shad said as she hung up the phone. "Now all I need is for Sephiroth to show up and do something stupid."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Beaten by Donut. Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—1—

Tex—1—

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—1—

Merrill—3—

Ash—Beaten my Legato. Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—2—Beat Sasuke in grudge match. Got 1 token from Sasuke and 1 from Shad. 2 tokens awarded.

Tucker—1—Beaten by Sado a.k.a. Chad. Whined so much that Shad gave him a token to shut up.

Sasuke—1—Beaten by Church in a grudge match. Gave only 1 token to Church since Shad was being nice.

Naruto—2—

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—2—

Legato—1—Beat Ash, violently. 1 token awarded.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—1—

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—

Kurama—1—

Inuyasha—

Aisha—1—

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—1—

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—4—Beat Sephiroth. Took Sephiroth's token. 1 token awarded.

Sado a.k.a. Chad—1—Beat Tucker. 1 token awarded.

Kankuro—Beaten by Sanosuke.

Sanosuke—1—Beat Kankuro. 1 token awarded.

* * *

And now, here's some more Anime Trivia. 

1.) In Bleach, how many court guard squads are there?

2.) In RvB, what does Griff want to call the Warthog?

3.) In Trigun, what is the name of the wielder of the giant cross?

4.) In Naruto, which eye is Kakashi's sharingan?

5.) In Get Backers, who uses thread as a weapon?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Plans Change & other One Shot's', who are the main characters?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below: 

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hi again everyone!" Shad said enthusiastically as she walked out on stage. "And welcome once again to W.T.F. Tonight is our sixth episode of the show and I thought it might be fun to have a female announcer/ref tonight, since we've never had one on the show before. I wonder why." She said curiously, before shrugging and continuing on with her opening. "Anyways, our guest for tonight's show is Momo!" Sitting down on the chair that had just appeared on the stage, Shad leaned back and waited for her co-host to arrive. However, the person who walked out was not who she was expecting.

Walking out on stage in a shinigami outfit, with a white overcoat over it, was a short guy with very spiky white hair. Pulling out the chair next to Shad, he sat down and got comfortable.

Looking over at the boy next to her, Shad raised her eyebrow. "As nice as it is to see you Hitsugaya, where's Momo? She was supposed to be here tonight, what happened?"

"Hinamori's not feeling well today so I told her I'd fill in for her." Hitsugaya said flatly.

"That's so sweet." Shad said, smiling as his face began to turn red. "Well, I hope she feels better." Then she leaned over to whisper. "And thanks for filling in for her, it's nearly impossible to get people at the last moment."

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Oh, before we get started, I've got a question for you." Shad said. "How come you never accepted my invite to come on the show?"

Giving her a look that said 'that's a stupid question', Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world would I ever compete on a show that's known for humiliating and embarrassing its fighters?" He asked rhetorically. "That would be crazy, I'd be afraid I'd get turned into a plushie or something stupid like that. Thanks but no thanks, I rather like being normal."

Shad's eyes got an evil glint to them and she smirked.

"Oh no." Hitsugaya gulped nervously. "No, no way. Back off, down girl. Don't even think about it." He said leaning away from the crazed owner.

Pouting, Shad crossed her arms. "Fine then, but I bet you'd look adorable as a plushie."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Hitsugaya sighed. "Note to self, never mention crazy ideas in front of a deranged woman. She might just decide to use them." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Shad asked, cocking her head to the side and pretending she didn't hear him.

"N-no." Hitsugaya stuttered, and then he quickly changed subjects. "Ok, so how does this show work anyway? I've never watched it and Hinamori didn't tell me about what I'm actually supposed to do here."

Changing back into her cheerful announcer mode, and deciding to let him off the hook, Shad smiled. "Well, it's actually very simple. When the fighters and their matches show up on that big screen over there, you simply read them out loud. Other than that, it's just your basic mocking and insulting whenever you think it fits." Shad said nonchalantly.

"So all I have to do is announce the matches and add humor whenever I feel like it?" Hitsugaya asked. Seeing her nod, he shrugged. "Sounds easy enough."

"It's a piece of cake." Shad said. "Well if you're ready, let's get this show started. MakubeX, what'll our first fight be?" As the screen lit up, Shad sat back and waited for Hitsugaya to take it away.

"Our first fight is going to be a 10 count match where anything's legal." Hitsugaya said boredly.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be having fun." Shad whispered in annoyance. "You _are_ on camera."

Hitsugaya snorted. "I'm only doing this as a favor to Hinamori, but if you don't like how I do things I can always leave." When Shad's head dropped to the table with a groan, Hitsugaya smirked. "Ok, the fighters for this fight are Kazuki and Knives!"

Both fighters walked out on stage together and headed into the ring. Kazuki in his overly large white shirt and black pants with his long hair tied back like always, and Knives in his favorite red and white space suit.

Taking their sides, Knives looked at his opponent and snorted. "Can you even fight, you look like a girl. Pathetic." He said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Kazuki simply stood there calmly, smiling softly. "You shouldn't judge others just by their looks; you'll end up underestimating them." He said.

Before Knives could respond, Hitsugaya stood up and walked over to the ring. "Are you ready?" He asked the two fighters. Giving his opponent a glare, Knives nodded. "Ok then. Ready, fight!" Hitsugaya said as he stepped back a little.

Knives went to draw his gun and suddenly froze. "What the hell?" He asked irritably as he tried to move his arm, which seemed to be frozen in place. "What's going on?" Twisting and turning, Knives tried to get his body to move, but he wasn't having any luck.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you." Kazuki said quietly. "The threads will only become tighter."

Pausing, Knives looked closely at his limbs, and sure enough there were barely visible threads wound around his whole body. Following the path of them, he traced the threads back to a bell that Kazuki was holding between two of his fingers. "When did you?" He asked angrily.

"I was winding the threads around you during your little speech in the beginning." Kazuki said with a smile. "After that I simply waited for the match to begin and then I tightened them. I warned you not to underestimate your opponent." He finished with a smirk.

"9…10. And the winner is Kazuki!" Hitsugaya said, walking back to his chair and taking a seat.

"Well you know what that means Knives." Shad said with a smirk. "Give Kazuki your token please."

"Whatever." Knives said as he tossed a token to the thread spinner. "I have no more use for it anyway." Climbing out of the ring, he walked over to Legato, who had been watching the match from the sidelines. "I'm leaving now." He told Shad. "And I won't be back, my plans have finally started to come together and I no longer have time to deal with your pathetic show."

"Why you." Shad bit out.

"I will, however, be leaving Legato here for now so he may continue to try and prove his worth." Knives said, narrowing his eyes at his loyal henchman. "He's obviously no worth to me as he is now since he can't even manage to win against his opponents." When Legato looked like he was going to speak up, Knives cut him off. "You've fought how many fights now and only won one, that's beyond pathetic. I won't allow you to leave this show with such a tainted record. Start wining or you will never rejoin me. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Legato said, bowing his head in respect.

"Good. Oh and one more thing, don't be quite so violent on this show anymore." Knives said as they headed off stage together. "I'm tired of being harassed by that annoying woman every time you cause someone some pain. Try to be more…I can't believe I'm going to say this…_gentle_."

Nodding, Legato followed his leader backstage.

"Well there goes another one of your fighters." Hitsugaya said with a chuckle. "They must not like your show very mu-." Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. Gulping, he faced Shad and winced. "I-it was just a joke." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Really?" Shad asked, flames dancing behind her as her anger grew. "Are you sure? I could always set you up with a match right now and you could see for yourself whether or not the show's good."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "No thanks. I'll take your word for it."

"Chicken." Shad muttered. "Oh well, MakubeX how about we get our next fight started. Who is it this time?" And so the screen lit up once again.

"This is going to be a…" Hitsugaya paused as he turned and raised an eyebrow at Shad. "This is a joke right?" He asked, pointing at the screen. When Shad shook her head, he sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually going to announce this." He muttered before continuing. "Like I was saying, this is going to be a…" He took a deep breath. "…strip poker match. The first fighter to have only their underwear left loses and only main articles of clothing can be removed. And the fighters are…Church and Melissa!" Before the fighters could come out on stage, Hitsugaya stood up and pushed in his chair.

"What are you doing?" Shad asked as she watched him start to leave.

"I think I'm going to take a short break, I'll be back when this…_match_...is over." He said, stumbling over the word 'match'.

Shad just shrugged her shoulders as the young captain walked off stage muttering something about shows that destroy the innocence of the youth. "Ok, suit yourself." She said as the fighters walked out on stage.

Church came out wearing his favorite blue armor and walked cockily into the ring. "I have great luck when it comes to card games." He said haughtily, leaning up against the ring post as a table and two chairs were placed in the ring.

Melissa on the other hand came out in a white dress, with her head hanging down and muttering under her breath. "It is against my will, it is against my will, it is against my will." She said as she too stepped into the ring, joining Church at the newly placed table.

"Since my co-host has left for the moment, I guess I'll be ruling this match." Shad said as she picked up a deck of cards and walked into the ring with the fighters. "I'll be the dealer." She said as she shuffled the deck and dealt them each a hand. "And remember Church, since you have a token you have to put it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Church said grumbling before picking up his hand. Looking over at his opponent, he smirked. "Too bad for you, but it looks like your outfit only consists of one piece." He said, looking at her dress and grinning. "All I have to do is beat you in one hand, and I win."

Pausing in her muttering, Melissa looked up at Church and raised her eyebrow. "How stupid are you?" She asked, cocking her head and placing her hand on the table.

Taken aback, Church looked at her confusedly. "Huh? What are you talking about, I'm not stupid."

Shaking her head, Melissa pointed at his chest. "Before you get all cocky, you should probably pay attention to what you're wearing." She said. "Your armor is all one piece too."

Church's eyes widened. "Damn." He muttered. "I completely forgot about that."

"See, I can win in one hand too." Melissa said.

"As fun as this is." Shad said somewhat impatiently. "Do you think we could get this game started? I don't have all day." Seeing their nods, she picked up the deck. "Ok, how many cards?"

"I'd like two please." Melissa said, taking the two cards out of her hand and placing them on the table.

"And I'll take three." Church said, doing the same.

Handing out the cards, Shad placed the deck back on the table. "Now, let's see your hands please."

"Full House!" Church said as he practically threw his hand down onto the table. "Beat that."

"Ok, Straight Flush." Melissa said, placing her hand down as well.

"W-what?" Church said. "That's impossible, I can't lose."

"You can, and you did." Shad said with a smirk. "Now, off with your clothes."

Grumbling, Church stood up and grabbed a piece of his armor, and in one swift move he tore it off.

Both women blinked for several seconds before cracking up laughing. "I c-can't be-believe you wear those." Shad said between laughs. "That's priceless." Melissa nodded her head in agreement as she clutched her sides.

And indeed it was. Church now stood in the middle of the ring dressed in another suit of the same armor, only with one small difference, the bright pink care-bear boxers that were currently gracing his hips. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Church grumbled as he pulled on his over armor.

Once they had calmed down, Shad held out her hand. "Hand it over." She said to Church as she waited for him to give her his token. Once she got it, she turned towards Melissa. "Ok, you're the winner so here's your token." She said, handing the priestess the small coin. Then she turned to look back at Church. "Now even though you lost, I am going to give you something." She said.

"A token to replace the one I just lost?" Church asked hopefully.

"Not." Shad snorted. "No, what I'm going to give you is a little bit of wisdom. Never wear anything that might be considered embarrassing when participating on my show. You never know when something like this might happen." She finished with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Church climbed out of the ring and walked off stage. Following suit, the remaining two climbed out of the ring as well.

Just as Melissa was about to ask a question, a man wearing black pants and a green shirt, walked out on stage. Closely followed by Merrill and the warrior woman Genie. "Hey Melissa, pack your stuff." The man said. "We're going on another adventure."

"On no." Melissa whined as the man walked over to her. "Must we really leave Louie?" She asked.

"I know you like this show." Louie said. "But we have to get going now."

"It's not that I like this show, it's just the lesser of two evils." Melissa muttered under her breath, but she quickly gulped when she saw Shad's glare. "Well, if you say so." She said hurriedly. "Let's get going then." Pushing him towards the exit, Melissa pulled the token out of her pocket. "Here Shad, I wont be needing this anymore. Please give it back to the pink-boxers man." She said, tossing it over and heading off stage.

"Sure, no problem." Shad said, pocketing the token.

"Can I keep mine?" Merrill asked before heading off.

"Sure, go ahead." Shad said shrugging. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Genie, Merrill." She said with a small wave.

"Later." Merrill said as the two walked off, following the rest of their crazy group.

"Well that sucks." Shad complained. "I just lost several of my fighters." Sitting down, she began to pout.

"I'd think you'd be used to people ditching you by now." Hitsugaya said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Shit!" Shad said, grabbing her chest and taking several deep breaths. "You scared me. Don't sneak up on people like that."

Hitsugaya simply shrugged before sitting down.

"So did you have a nice break?" Shad asked her partner for the night.

"Not really, but I'm sure it was better than participating in that last match of yours." He said.

"I doubt that." Shad said with a smirk. "You should've seen Church's underwear."

"No thanks, I'd rather not go blind." Hitsugaya muttered. "Anyway, can we get this going? I've got paperwork to do."

"Sure. MakubeX what's up next?" Shad said, facing the giant screen. The screen however, never had a chance to display the match since the obnoxious hanyou chose that moment to interrupt.

"I want one last match before I leave." Inuyasha said as he stormed on stage in his favorite red outfit. "Now." Stopping in front of Shad, he crossed his arms and waited.

"Sit boy!" A voice said from off stage before a teenage girl in a school uniform came walking out.

Inuyasha was promptly drug head first to the ground. "What was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha said angrily, though it was muffled since his head was currently stuck to the ground.

"That's what you get for being so rude." Kagome replied, and then she faced Shad. "If it's not too much trouble could you please let Inuyasha have a final match before we leave?" She asked politely with a bow.

"You guys off to finish your shard hunt?" Shad asked.

"Yep, we just got another tip on where Naraku might be hiding so we're going to check it out." Kagome said. "But Inuyasha was hoping to have another fight before we left."

Tapping he chin in thought, Shad suddenly smiled. "I think I can make that happen." She said. "I know just the match to set him up with and lucky for us the perfect opponent just happens to be here tonight."

"Who is it?" Inuyasha demanded as he was finally released from the spell.

Kagome promptly whacked him upside the head. "Be nice or I'll say –it again."

Smirking at the cowering dog demon, Shad smiled. "Well since you're already out here, why don't you just head to the ring." Then she turned to Hitsugaya. "I'll announce this match ok." When he nodded, she smiled. "Well, this is going to be a weapons only match and the first to draw blood wins. The fighters are going to be Inuyasha and…Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked. "What is he hanging around here for? He should be training."

"I had a feeling that something like this might happen so I asked him to come to the show tonight." Shad said with a shrug.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "You knew they would get their information before they even got it? How?"

"The same way I knew that you'd be the one to help me announce tonight." Shad said with an evil grin.

"That's impossible, Momo only got sick a few hours ago." Hitsugaya said. "There's no way you could have gotten that information that fast."

"Don't underestimate me." Shad said smirking. "I always make sure to know what's going on and I plan for _everything_."

"You are one scary person, you know that." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head.

"Of course." Shad smiled.

Just then Ichigo walked out on stage in his shinigami outfit and headed into the ring. "Ok, let's get this match started." Shad said. "Ready, fight!"

Both fighters pulled out their swords and faced off. The energy around the ring began to swirl about as they powered up. "I'm not going to lose this time." Inuyasha said as he got into his stance. "I'm going to go all out on my first attack." Lifting his sword, he let the energy gather on the blade before swiping it down towards his opponent. "Wind Scar!"

The blast of energy flew at Ichigo with tremendous speed, and he was barely able to dodge it. Looking at his pant leg, he frowned. "I just narrowly avoided that hit; I won't be as lucky next time. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch." He said as he held his sword out straight in front of him.

"What are you do-." Inuyasha started to say before his eyes widened. "Oh hell no." He said as his opponent's energy began to push him back against the ropes.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said as his reitsu exploded around him. Holding his now thin and black Zangetsu, Ichigo regained his stance. "Now I'm ready." He said as his cape began to dance around his body.

Not one to be intimidated, or at least being one who likes to pretend he's not intimidated, Inuyasha smirked. "T-that's a-almost impressive." He stuttered slightly. "But I'll still win." He finished, becoming his cocky self once again.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ichigo said as he instantly appeared behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze as the he looked at the blade that was now hovering a hairs breadth away from his neck. Gulping, he watched as the blade nicked his skin and his blood began to drip slowly down onto his chest.

As soon as the blood began to flow, Ichigo removed his blade and stepped back, reverting to his normal power level at the same time. Placing his zanpakuto in its sheath, he waited for the match to be called.

"And the winner is Ichigo!" Shad said happily. "And what an impressive match it was." Seeing Ichigo blush, she smiled. "Well here's your token." She said as she tossed the small coin at Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, pocketing it. Climbing out of the ring, he walked over towards Hitsugaya and paused. "Hey, I didn't see you there Hitsugaya." He said cheerfully.

Hitsugaya simply crossed his arms. "Don't you have training you're supposed to be doing? Yoruichi and Urahara aren't going to be happy with you skipping out."

Paling, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh crap, I'd better get back before they find out I'm missing." He said as he quickly ran off stage.

"Idiot." Hitsugaya said with a small smile.

"You really are very sweet." Shad said with a grin. "Reminding him of his training like that."

"Shut up." Hitsugaya said, turning to face the ring once again.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said from outside the ring. "You can get out of there now." Pulling on his sleeve, she huffed when her friend remained frozen to his spot. "Hey Sango, would you come and help me drag Inuyasha out of the ring. It seems like he's frozen in fear right now."

"Sure." Sango said as she walked out on stage, holding one end of a leash in her hand. "Come Miroku." She said, pulling the monk along behind her.

"Yes Sango." The still slightly bruised monk said as he followed behind her obediently.

"Man, Sango sure has him whipped now." Shad muttered as she watched Sango grab Inuyasha by the collar and drag him out of the ring. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later then." She said, waving to the group.

"Maybe." Kagome said, holding Inuyasha up on one side. "Maybe once our quest is finished we'll come back, but right now we need to focus on beating Naraku."

"Yes, that has to come first." Sango said from the other side of Inuyasha.

"One day I will definitely be back so that we may spend more quality time together before you bare my children." Miroku said to Shad with hearts in his eyes, only to be promptly beaten upside the head by three angry females.

"What did I tell you about doing things like that?" Sango asked angrily while Kagome shook her head at his antics. Shad on the other hand looked about ready to fillet the annoying monk.

Gulping, Miroku bowed his head. "It was a joke." He said meekly, trying to avoid the wrath of his girlfriend and the psychotic show owner.

"I think I'll leave his punishment up to you Sango." Shad said as she walked back over to her seat. "Make sure it's drawn out and _very_ painful."

Miroku's eyes widened in fear as Sango smirked. "Don't worry, I plan to." Then with one final wave, the two girls proceeded to drag the shocked hanyou and terrified monk off stage.

"You enjoy scaring people like that don't you?" Hitsugaya asked as he saw Shad's smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shad replied innocently. "But right now it's time to get on to our next fight, so MakubeX who's up now?"

When the screen stopped, Hitsugaya started his speech. "Ok, this fight is going to be a…first touch match?" He asked. "What exactly is that?" When the screen suddenly changed, he shook his head. "Oh, so that's what it is. Ok, so the first fighter to touch his opponent's forehead wins. Weapons are not allowed and leaving the ring is an instant loss. And the fighters are…Hiei and Naruto!" Hitsugaya finished.

Shad, who had been beating her head against the table since she heard what type of match is was, sat up and shook her head. "Hey MakubeX, the next time you put crazy ideas into your randomizer you want to make sure that it won't cause a sexual harassment suit. I mean come on, first to touch. I don't care if it's the forehead or not, if it had been a guy versus a girl I would have ended up being sued. You know that's the one thing I couldn't work into my contracts, remember, that lawyer said something about women's rights or whatever. Besides, my lawyer is already buried under several bogus 'psychological damages' suits, he doesn't need more lawsuits added."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. "Troubles?" he asked.

"Of course not." Shad said happily, once again in announcer mode. "Now where are our fighters?"

Hitsugaya shook his head.

Hiei came out on stage then, wearing his favorite black outfit with his white bandana on his forehead. Walking over to the ring, he climbed inside and leaned against one of the posts. Crossing his arms, he proceeded to glare at the announcers table.

"It's nice to see you too Hiei." Shad said with a smile, to which Hiei responded by turning up his nose and snorting.

But their little reunion would have to wait, because Naruto chose that moment to make his appearance. Grinning like crazy, he practically ran into the ring, literally. He almost missed the stairs and barely avoided plowing head first into the post. Pausing to regain his composure, he climbed into the ring.

"Well since you're both here, now I can add another rule." Shad said to the two fighters. "I have decided that since you're only required to touch your opponent's forehead, injuring your opponent will also be an instant loss. So Hiei that means you might want to keep those bandages wrapped up tight."

Hiei's response was one of his famous glares.

"Now can we get on w-." Hitsugaya started, before being cut off by Shad.

"Hey Hitsugaya, I just realized something." Shad said, looking back and forth between Hiei and her co-host. "Hiei's about the same height as you."

Groaning, Hitsugaya shook his head. "I was waiting for a height comment." He muttered. "Now, as I was saying, let's get this match started." He said, getting back to the fight. "Ready, fight!"

Before Hiei could even register that the match had started, Naruto had already begun talking. "Cool, we both have headbands, what does yours mean? Mine symbolizes that I'm a ninja." He said proudly, adjusting the band on his forehead.

Blinking, Hiei began to wonder if the child in front of him was even aware that they were opponents. Standing up, he was about to use his demonic speed to end the match quickly, when Naruto started doing something odd with his hands.

Making a series of hand symbols, Naruto called out his second favorite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly there were four clones of Naruto all standing in the ring. "Ok, you guys go and hold him down." Naruto told his clones.

Hiei was too stunned to even put up a fight, so he simply stood there as the clones grabbed onto his limbs. Snapping out of it, Hiei groaned. "Great, there's more of him, like one wasn't bad enough." He muttered as the clones held onto him tightly. "Why me?"

"Alright, good job." Naruto said happily as he slowly walked up to Hiei. "Now all I have to do is touch your forehead and I win." Slowly, his finger descended towards Hiei's forehead, only to stop suddenly when black flames seemed to erupt from the center of it. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked as a third eye was revealed behind the destroyed bandana.

"It's my Jagan eye." Hiei said simply. Deciding that playtime was over, he let black flames roll off of his right arm destroying the clone that had been attached. Soon, the flames spread combining with his reitsu and consuming the remaining three clones. Once he was freed, he quickly appeared in front of Naruto and flicked him in the forehead. "I win." He said smugly.

"And the winner is Hiei!" Hitsugaya said with forced enthusiasm.

"Naruto, you know what that means." Shad said as she looked at the young ninja who was currently holding his forehead. "You have to give Hiei one of your tokens."

"Ah man, that sucks." Naruto said as he grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out a token. "Well, here you go." He said as he held it out to his opponent.

Raising his eyebrow yet again, Hiei turned to Shad. "Do not tell me you forgot woman." He said with a glare.

"Forgot what?" Shad asked. "What are you talking about?"

"My contract states that _you_ are required to give me my tokens when I win a match, not my opponent." Hiei said. "It also states that if I do not seriously injure my opponent I am entitled to two tokens when I win."

"Oh that's right, I did agree to those terms." Shad said looking thoughtful. "Ok, no problem. Naruto, you may keep your token and Hiei here are your two tokens." She said as she tossed the demon the coins.

"Cool, I don't lose my token." Naruto said happily as he walked off stage.

Nodding, Hiei walked off as well pocketing the tokens on the way.

Once the fighters were gone, Hitsugaya turned to Shad. "How come that guy's contract is different?" He asked curiously.

"Simple." Shad said. "I wanted him to fight so when he said he didn't want to take a token from someone because he had no idea where it might have been, I agreed to give him one myself."

"And what about the two token rule?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That's to keep him in line." Shad replied. "It's like a reward for not going all out on his opponents. He usually fights to win, but winning means his opponent is dead. I couldn't have that happening on my show so I sort of bribed him to not hurt his opponent's."

"Oh." Hitsugaya said.

"Well, let's get this show finished." Shad said. "MakubeX, who's next?"

"Our last fight of the night is going to be a four-way brawl. No weapons are allowed and leaving the ring, as well as touching the ropes, is an instant loss." Hitsugaya said, reading the information from the screen as soon as it had stopped running. "The fighters are…Ginji, Aisha, Kurama and Vash!"

"No tokens need to be put up for this match, and tokens will be awarded as follows: 1st gets 3 tokens, 2nd gets 2 and 3rd will get 1 token. Whoever gets fourth place will of course get nothing." Shad said with a smile as the fighters took their places inside the ring.

"Is everyone ready?" Hitsugaya asked. Seeing their nods, he continued. "Ready, fight!"

As soon as those words were spoken, the fighters all charged each other at once. Kurama dodged a left hook from Ginji only to be elbowed in the stomach by Aisha. Vash put Aisha in a headlock and then promptly screamed as she kneed him between the legs. Ginji's left hook that missed Kurama managed to clip Vash in the shoulder, and before Ginji knew what was happening, Kurama kicked him in the shin.

"I can't think of anything to say." Hitsugaya said as he watched the melee in the ring.

"Don't worry about it." Shad said. "In matches like these we basically just announce the match and then call it. It would be _way_ too much work to try and come up with things to say, and then by the time we did it would be too late to say them anyway. The comments are usually left for the 1-on-1 matches, it just seems to work better that way."

"Oh." Hitsugaya said, turning back towards the fight.

By now the four fighters seemed to be one giant tangle of limbs. Aisha was on Ginji's back trying to get to Kurama, who was currently dodging a flurry of punches from Vash. Vash smirked as he saw Kurama retreating slightly, and he began to advance. Unfortunately he tripped over Ginji's foot and went tumbling head first into the ropes.

"And the first fighter to be eliminated is Vash." Hitsugaya said as the gunfighter slowly climbed out of the ring.

Kurama, who had watched Vash's rather pathetic display, failed to notice Aisha as she leapt off of Ginji and tackled him into the ropes.

"And Kurama is the next to go." Shad said, as the red head stood up and gracefully stepped out of the ring, walking over to stand by Vash.

Grabbing the rope that was next to her, Aisha stood up and faced her last opponent. "I can win th-." She started to say before the announcer cut her off.

"And it looks like Aisha has just eliminated herself." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head at her mistake.

"I can't believe I just did that." Aisha said, slapping her forehead in disgust as she started to climb out of the ring.

"And the winner is Ginji!" Shad said clapping her hands.

Blinking, Ginji looked around the ring confused. "Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"They all got eliminated, you won." Hitsugaya said to the obviously slow fighter.

"Really? I won." Seeing their nods, Ginji smiled. "Hurray!" He said excitedly as he climbed out of the ring.

"Ok." Shad said as she stood up and walked over to the fighters. "Ginji gets 3 tokens for 1st, Aisha gets 2 for second, Kurama gets 1 for 3rd and the loser Vash gets nothing." She said as she handed the fighters their tokens.

"Thanks." Ginji said happily as he bounced offstage.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama said with a small bow, before following Ginji.

"I can't believe I made myself lose." Aisha said, shaking her head as she took the tokens and headed off stage.

Vash on the other hand stood there with tears forming in his eyes. "It's not fair." He cried.

"That's the way this show works." Shad said with a shrug. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll do better on your next fight."

"You're right, I will." Vash said, his demeanor suddenly changing into his happy-go-lucky self. "Next time I will definitely win." Then with a nod of his head, he walked off stage.

"He's easily led isn't he?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Most people are." Shad said. "Well, that's it for tonight's episode of W.T.F. hope you had a great time. And Hitsugaya, thanks again for helping out."

"It was nothing, but I guarantee you I will never be doing this ever again." Hitsugaya said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"Never say never, I'm _sure_ you'll be back again sometime." Shad said grinning evilly, her smile changing to a smirk when Hitsugaya paled. "Well folks it's been fun, but now it's time for us to leave. Hope you'll come back and watch us next time on W.T.F." And with one final wave, and a close up of Hitsugaya's very white face, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hey Momo." Shad said as she held the receiver to her ear. "I heard you weren't feeling very well."

"I feel fine." Momo said softly. "I not sure what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" Shad asked. "Cause if you're not feeling well, you don't have to come on the show tonight." Picking up a piece of paper, she smiled. 'Call Ichigo and make sure he's here for tonight's show.' She wrote down on a post-it that she promptly attached to the paper.

"I've felt fine all day." Momo said.

"Well, if you suddenly come down with something, don't worry about it." Shad said. "You can always ask Hitsugaya come in your place. I'm sure he'd be willing to do it for you."

"I'm sure I'll be able to do the show." Momo said. "Like I said before, I feel fine."

"You never know, you might just suddenly come down with the flu." Shad said. "But I've got to go now; I've got several more phones call to make before the show tonight. It was nice talking to you, bye."

"…ok, bye." Momo said, hanging up the phone and staring at it oddly. "I wonder why she was so worried about me getting sick." She said out loud. "Oh well."

ooooo

"Alright Hiei." Shad said as she looked over the papers once more. "I agreed to your wanting me to give you your tokens, but the part about not making you fight a girl I can't agree too. I don't set up the matches so it's not my place to make deals like that. Sorry."

"Very well, but don't expect me to go easy on them." Hiei said. "I only put that clause in there so you wouldn't have to worry about me hurting one of your weaker fighters."

"About that." Shad said. "I've got a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"How about I give you two tokens for every match you win, if you don't seriously injure your opponent." Shad said smiling. "What do you think?"

Hiei remained quiet for several moments. "What do you consider serious injuries?"

"Well, anything that puts them out of commission for awhile. I need my fighters to actually fight and if you send them all to the hospital it's bad for the show." Shad said. "Other than that, everything else is legal as long as it's not against the rules for the match."

"Very well, I agree." Hiei said as he picked up a pen.

"Great, just sign here then and I'll put you on the show." Shad said grinning.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—1—Beaten by Ginji, Aisha and Kurama.

Tex—1—

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—Beaten by Kazuki. Left the show permanently.

Merrill—3—Left the show permanently. Took tokens with her.

Ash—Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—2—Beaten by Melissa. Was given back his token, no change.

Tucker—1—

Sasuke—1—

Naruto—2—Beaten by Hiei. No change in status because of Hiei's special contract.

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—2—

Legato—1—

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—2—Beat Inuyasha. 1 token awarded.

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Most likely will not return to show.

Kurama—2—Beat Vash. Beaten by Ginji and Aisha. 1 token awarded.

Inuyasha—Beaten by Ichigo. Most likely will not return to show.

Aisha—3—Beat Kurama and Vash. Beaten by Ginji. 2 tokens awarded.

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—4—Beat Aisha, Kurama and Vash. 3 tokens awarded.

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—4—

Sado a.k.a. Chad—1—

Kankuro—

Sanosuke—1—

Melissa—Beat Church. Left the show permanently, had Shad return token to Church.

Kazuki—1—Beat Knives. 1 token awarded.

Hiei—2—Beat Naruto. 2 tokens awarded because of special contract.

* * *

Now it's time again for more Anime Trivia.

1.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what does Hiei hide under his bandana?

2.) In Dragon Ball Z, what is the name of Goku's granddaughter?

3.) In Beauty Pop, what is the name of Kiri's cat?

4.) In Bleach, what color is Yachiru's hair?

5.) In Naruto, what is the name of Naruto's favorite ramen shop?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Detective Momo', what can't Ryoma find?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello once again everyone!" Shad said happily as she came out on stage. "And welcome to the latest episode of W.T.F." Taking a seat once the ring had been prepared, Shad faced the camera. "We've got another wacky show for you tonight that's sure to have lots of humiliation and fun. So let's get this episode star-."

**BOOOOOM**

Grabbing her head and groaning, Shad began to rub her temples. "You know, I'm getting real tired of this." She whined as the all too familiar silver haired annoyance walked out on stage. "To what do I owe this honor Sephiroth?" Shad asked sarcastically. "And you better not have destroyed any doors on your way in."

Brushing off her last comment, Sephiroth marched over to the table and looked down his nose at Shad. "My patience has run out, you said I would have my match with Ryu and it still has not happened. I demand to have my match, now." He said, crossing his arms and trying to appear intimidating.

Of course it had no affect what so ever on Shad, who simply raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as well. "Wow, you really are an idiot." Shad said, shaking her head. "Don't you remember what I told you the last time you were here? I said you'd get your match when I got around to giving it to you, I never specified when. Why do you insist on bugging me about it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth glared at the owner. "I don't care about your excuses, give me my match." He said angrily.

Tapping her chin in thought, Shad suddenly got an evil grin on her face. "Ok, how about this. I was planning on giving you your match during episode 10, but since you want it soo bad, how about I give it to you on the next episode." Seeing Sephiroth's eyes light up, she raised her hand. "There is one condition however, you have to sign this contract." She finished, waving the paper in front of his face.

Looking at the sheet before him, Sephiroth slightly paled. "…a contract?" He asked, before narrowing his eyes. "What kind of contract?"

"Well it's nothing major, just a few little things that I'd like you to do for me." Shad said as she handed the paper over.

Reading the sheet, Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "I must announce this episode with you? That's it?" He asked. "You want me to help you announce?"

"Yep." Shad said with a grin. "I wasn't able to find an announcer for tonight's episode so I was going to do it by myself. But since you're here, I figured that you could help me out. If you do this for me, you'll get your match on the next episode. What do you say?"

Sephiroth was silent for several moments as he read the fine print. "What does this mean?" He asked, pointing to the sentence at the bottom.

Glancing at the paper, Shad cocked her head to the side. "Oh that, it's simple. By signing the contract you agree to do _all_ announcer jobs on this episode. If you decide to not do one of the jobs or leave the show, you agree to lose all rights to have your match _and_ to never step foot on this show again. In other words, if you don't do what I say you won't get your match and you'll have to leave the show and _never_ come back."

"How bad can it be, it's not like she knew I was coming or anything." Sephiroth muttered quietly as he picked up the pen and signed his name.

"Thanks." Shad said with a smirk as she rolled up the contract and stuck it in her pocket. "Ok MakubeX, what's our first fight of the night going to be?" Shad asked as she started the show.

Once the screen stopped running, Sephiroth took a deep breath, and nearly chocked when he read the match. "What is wrong with you?" Sephiroth asked Shad. "How can _this_ be meant as a fight?" He finished, pointing up at the screen.

"What's wrong with it?" Shad asked in confusion. "Several matches have been much worse. I mean just last episode there was a strip poker match. Now _that_ was messed up; but very entertaining none the less."

"You have severe mental issues." Sephiroth stated calmly as he started the announcement. "This is going to be a…donut eating contest." He said in disdain. "Weapons and leaving the ring are not allowed. The fighters are to be Grif and Kankuro." With that said he gracefully sat down.

"Ah, come on." Shad said irritably. "At least _try_ to put some feeling into it." Her only response was a dark glare. "Oh well, it is only your first time doing this so I'll give you a break. But you had better start doing it correctly."

Turning his nose up, Sephiroth looked over towards the doorway and awaited the fighters.

Grif came out first in his orange armor and immediately began to complain about being called out. "How come I have to fight? It's not like I care who gets the stupid belt." He asked someone offstage.

"Just shut up and get in the ring." A voice replied.

"Yes Sarge." Grif grumbled as he stepped into the ring. "Man, this sucks. That'll teach me for eating on top of the main computers."

Kankuro came out next, and unlike his opponent, stepped quietly into the ring. Unfortunately, the person who came out after him was anything but quiet.

"Kankuro!" A young woman, with blond hair and a giant fan on her back, yelled as she stepped on stage. "It's time for us to leave."

"I'm just about to start my match Temari." Kankuro said. "You'll just have to wait."

"Really?" Temari asked. "Well then, I guess you can explain to Gaara why we'll be late for our mission."

Kankuro paled. "N-never mind, I'm not all that busy after all. Let's go." He said as he quickly climbed out of the ring and headed off towards Temari.

"So you guys are leaving then?" Shad asked before the pair stepped off stage.

"Yeah, sorry." Temari said. "But we just got another mission so we've got to get going. Maybe we'll be back later." And with a quick wave, the siblings departed.

"Pathetic." Sephiroth said with a snort. "I can't believe he's afraid of his younger brother."

"You've obviously never met Gaara before." Shad said. "I bet he'd scare the shit out of you too. Some people say he's scarier than you."

Sephiroth merely scoffed at the idea.

"I'm not really sure why anyone thinks that though, I don't find you guys the least bit scary at all." Shad said with a shrug.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt." Grif said from his spot in the ring. "But since my opponent left, does that mean I win by default?"

"Hmmm." Shad said, tapping her chin in thought. "No. I'll just get you another opponent."

"Damn." Grif muttered.

"Hey Ed, I know you're here!" Shad shouted. "How about you come on out and participate in a match."

Moments later a short boy with long, braided blonde hair and red trench coat, came walking out on stage. "Sure, I was getting bored sitting back there anyway. Besides, it's been awhile since I've gotten to use my alchemy."

"Sadly, you wont be able to use it now either." Shad said with a sigh. "It is a donut eating contest after all."

"A…what?" Ed asked, blinking several times in confusion.

"You heard her brat." Grif said as he watched the donuts being lowered from the ceiling.

"Fine, whatever." Ed said as he climbed into the ring.

"Ok." Shad said, since Sephiroth was clenching his teeth so hard it looked like he would bite off his tongue if he tried to talk. "Let's get this match started. Both fighters are required to have their hands behind their backs at all times, and the first to finish their donut wins. Ready, fight!"

"To bad, there is no way a little kid is going to beat me in an eating contest." Grif said as he locked his hands behind his back.

"Who are you calling so puny an ant could crush him?!" Ed screamed.

"I didn't say that." Grif said defensively. "What are you talking about?"

"I may look small, but that's just because I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Ed continued to ramble.

"Man, he's worse than Donut." Grif said as he promptly tuned the raging boy out and began to devour his donut.

Seeing his opponent already well ahead of him, Ed quickly shut up and began to eat his donut as well.

"Great." Sephiroth muttered. "Now I'm forced to watch two idiots eating pastries. The things I do for revenge."

"You think that's bad, not only do I have to deal with the idiots in the ring, I have to deal with the one sitting next to me as well." Shad said with a sigh. "It's a wonder I've still got any sanity left."

"Yeah, like you ever had any to begin with." Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Glaring at her co-host, Shad forced herself to calm down. After all, if she killed him now she wouldn't be able to humiliate him anymore. And that wouldn't do at all. Looking back into the ring, she saw that the match was almost over. "Ok, it looks like Grif is the winner!" She said grinning. "Congratulations."

Both fighters stepped out of the ring and headed in separate directions. Ed walking offstage, and Grif towards the announcers table.

"And since you won, here's your token." Shad said as she handed the orange man a token.

"Thanks." Grif said as he pocketed the small coin and headed offstage as well.

"That was a complete waste of time." Sephiroth said once both fighters were gone.

"Hey, if you don't like it here you can always leave." Shad said. "But you won't get your match with Ryu then."

"…" Was Sephiroth's reply as he crossed his arms and awaited the next match.

"That's what I thought." Shad smirked. "Well MakubeX, who's up next?"

"This is to be a 10 count match, weapons are not allowed and leaving the ring is a loss." Sephiroth said, reading from the giant screen. "The fighters are Goku and Legato."

Legato came out and headed towards the ring looking as imposing as ever. "Where is my opponent?" He asked as he stood there by himself for a few moments. Before anyone could answer a warrior with black spiky hair and wearing an orange outfit suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late." Goku said as he pulled his fingers away from his forehead. "I had to finish my meal first."

"No problem." Shad said happily.

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth prayed the show would end soon. "Would you two get started already." He almost whined.

Shrugging, Goku faced Legato and got into a fighting stance. "Whatever you say."

Sizing up his opponent, Legato found him seriously lacking. "This will be over quickly." He said quietly as he took a stance as well.

Deciding to make the fight a little more even, Goku kept his power in check and chose to rely on his martial arts training instead.

Sensing that Goku was not going to make the first move, Legato took a few steps forward and threw a hard punch towards his gut. Hitting him with all his might, Legato froze as his fist felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. It probably would have hurt less if he'd hit a brick wall. "…" Was all Legato could say as he slowly pulled his injured hand away and cradled it against his body. Looking back at his opponent, he began to realize that he didn't stand a chance. But not being one to back down from a fight, he refused to admit defeat.

Looking at the hand that was hanging limply, Goku winced. "Sorry about that I tried to power down as much as possible, but I guess I still overdid it."

Giving him a glare that would have made many men cower in fear, Legato placed his hand at his side and got back into his stance. "I do not need your pity." He spat, before attacking once again.

Figuring it would probably be better to dodge his attacks than to let his opponent kill himself, Goku began to nimbly step around the ring. However, this only managed to really piss off Legato and he was soon running around in a rage. "Sorry about this." Goku said suddenly. "But I can't let this go on any longer or you're going to seriously hurt yourself." Quickly appearing behind Legato, Goku hit him at the base of the neck and watched him crumble to the floor.

"…9…10." Sephiroth said with a yawn, finishing the count out.

Before Shad could hand out a token, a man in a suit, who was oddly enough carrying a saxophone, suddenly appeared in the ring and picked up Legato. "Knives is very unhappy with you, but has decided to give you a second chance." He told the semi-conscious fighter. "Let's go."

With a nod, Legato stood up on wobbly legs and followed the man off the stage.

"…ok." Shad said as she watched the two men leave. "I guess that means Legato won't be coming back. Oh well. Well since you won and your token just walked off, here you go Goku." She said as she held out a token.

"How about you give it to the loser of the next match." Goku said with a smile. "I only came to see what it was like to fight on this show. Vegeta wouldn't say anything when he got back and Bulma was the only one who was able to actually see his fight. So I figured I come and check it out. Well I've got to get home now." He said as he placed his fingers on his forehead again. "Oh, before I go, Bulma asked me to ask you if she could get the blueprints for the chibi-machine. Whatever that is."

Chuckling, Shad grinned. "I figured she would want those, unfortunately I can't give them to her. Jim has the patent on it and refuses to give them up. Sorry."

"Oh well." Goku said with a shrug. "I'll let her know. See you later." And just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

"Bye." Shad said with a wave even though he was already gone. "Ok, let's get back to the show. MakubeX what will this match be?"

"This is to be a first to fall match." Sephiroth droned as he read the screen. "Weapons are allowed and leaving the ring is an instant loss. Fighters are Chad and Sasuke."

"His name is Sado." Shad said with a smile.

"It says 'Chad' on the screen." Sephiroth said in a tone that dared her to argue.

"You really don't pay much attention do you?" Shad asked sweetly. "Look at the line next to his name, what does it say?"

With a slight roll of his eyes, Sephiroth looked up at the screen for the second time. "It says…'Prefers to be called by his name 'Sado'." Seething because she had once again managed to outwit him, Sephiroth promptly closed his mouth and waited for the fighter to arrive.

"That was too easy." Shad said quietly.

Sasuke walked out and headed for the ring followed by Chad, who instead headed for the announcers table.

"Hey Chad, what can I do for you?" Shad asked the tall fighter.

Not even blinking at the name, which caused Sephiroth to glare at Shad, Chad replied. "I'd really rather not fight a child."

"Who are you calling a child?" Sasuke asked angrily before Shad could even respond. "Get in the ring and I'll show you a _child_."

"As you can see, he wants to fight you." Shad said with a shrug. "You might as well."

With a sigh, Chad climbed into the ring and faced his opponent. "I really don't want to fight you." He said softly.

"Fight." Sephiroth said without looking at the fighters.

"Well you've got a fight whether you want one or not." Sasuke said as he pulled out several kunai and threw them at Chad. Chad dodged the flying projectiles without fighting back at all, which was beginning to piss Sasuke off. "Fight me dammit." He said as he decided to try a head on attack. Sending a flurry of punches at his opponent, Sasuke was getting angrier by the second as Chad simply continued to dodge and refused to actually do any fighting.

"I don't want to fight." Chad said as he continued to dodge all of Sasuke's attacks.

By now Sasuke was so mad he was on fire, well there was fire coming from him at least. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried as he released several fireballs at Chad. Seeing him attempting to dodge, Sasuke readjusted his aim towards his feet and threw several kunai at Chad's chest.

That move caught Chad completely off guard and within seconds he was on the ground. Patting out the flames that were licking at his pants, Chad stood up and calmly. "Good job." He said, sticking out his hand to shake his opponent's hand, which Sasuke swatted away as he walked out of the ring.

"Are you even going to bother calling the match?" Shad asked annoyed. "You're not here just to sit around and pretend you look good."

Glaring at her, Sephiroth snorted. "They have already concluded the match on their own; there is no need for me to state the obvious." And then he added. "And you wish you looked as good as me."

With a snort, Shad looked at Chad. "Ok Chad, you can give Sasuke your token or I can give him the one you got because you're the loser."

Raising an eyebrow, Chad stood there confused. "That was not in the rules."

"I know." Shad said. "But the winner of the previous match said to give his token to the loser of the next match, and that would be you. So you get this token." She said as she held it up.

"You can give it to him." Chad said softly.

"Ok." Shad said. "Here Sasuke." She said, tossing the token to the boy as he walked off without a word.

"I no longer wish to fight." Chad said quietly as he stood before Shad.

"No problem." Shad said after a moment, acting as if she had been expecting this from the beginning. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." Chad said as he turned to head off the stage.

"One second." Shad said, waiting for him to stop. "Since you won't be fighting, would you mind maybe playing security for me for a little while?"

Nodding, Chad continued on his way.

"Oh, wait." Shad called. "What are you going to do with your token?"

"I guess I'll give it to Ichigo." Chad said with a shrug, turning the corner and heading out of site.

"Perfect, I hoped it would end up this way." Shad said with a smile. "Ok MakubeX, what's up next?" She asked as she waited for the screen to start.

"This is going to be a 3 count match." Sephiroth said monotonously as the screen stopped running. "No weapons or leaving the ring. The fighters are Sanosuke and Tex. Now get out here so we can get this charade over with."

Shad narrowed her eyes. "You had better be careful." She said menacingly. "You're only here because I was nice enough to grant you this wonderful opportunity. Don't make me regret letting you stay, you won't like the results."

"Idle threats." Sephiroth said with an air of superiority. "I signed a contract, there's nothing you can do to me as long as I abide by the rules."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shad muttered silently as the fighters came out on stage.

Sanosuke walked out in his all white outfit and strutted cockily into the ring. Fixing his bandana, he faced his opponent. "Nice armor." He said conversationally.

"Shut up." Tex said as she cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting position. "We're here to fight."

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch." Sanosuke said with a smirk.

Tex froze as the comment sunk in. "I'm going to kill you." She said through clenched teeth.

Chuckling at how easy it was to get under his opponents skin, Sanosuke got into a fighting position as well.

"If you two are quite finished." Sephiroth said in annoyance, seeing their nods he continued. "Fight."

"Lame." Shad said as soon as Sephiroth had finished. "You really suck at this."

Giving her a glare, Sephiroth turned back towards the ring and tried to tune her out.

The fighters, meanwhile, where busy circling each other and sizing up their opponents. Deciding that the easiest way to win would just be to grab her from behind and hold her tightly until the count out, Sanosuke quickly darted at Tex and punched at her haphazardly. Seeing the punch, Tex easily dodged, but since this was what Sanosuke wanted all along she fell right into his trap. Since her attention was drawn to avoiding his punch, Sanosuke quickly pivoted his body and swung around so he was directly behind Tex. Reaching his arms around her body, he froze as he grabbed onto something that was a _little_ too soft.

Feeling a hand on her chest, Tex snapped. "PERVERT!" She screamed as she elbowed Sanosuke in the gut and turned on him. Practically radiating anger, Tex stomped towards the gasping fighter and grabbed him by the hair. "What is it with all these damn perverts on this show?" She asked angrily as she began to pound into him with vengeance. Not stopping for a second, Tex continued to punch and kick Sanosuke until he was writhing on the ring floor. "That will teach you to touch a woman like that." She said angrily. Stepping on his back and pinning him so he was unable to move, she waited for the match to be called.

"Tex wins." Sephiroth said boredly, not even bothering to count Sanosuke out.

"Well, that sure looked painful." Shad said with a grimace as the hospital crew ran out to help Sanosuke. "Tex, you can take his token now, but don't do anymore damage ok."

Reaching into the unconscious fighter's pocket, Tex took his token and walked over to Shad. "Thank you for the invitation to fight." She told Shad. "But I have to be leaving now, Wyoming has been spotted and I need to hunt him down and kick his ass. I'll be giving my tokens to that strange cat lady, Ai…something. She can use all the help she can get against these perverts."

"Well, I'll be sad to see you go." Shad said sadly. "You've been with me since the beginning and I'm going to miss you."

With a brief wave, Tex began to walk off. "See ya." And for the last time she walked offstage.

With a sigh, Shad turned back into hyper announcer mode and got back to the show. "Ok, now we have a special bonus for all our fighters." Shad said with a smile. "I have decided to hand out grab bags to everyone tonight. All the fighters will come out on stage and then Sephiroth here will hand out a random bag to each fighter. Two bags will have three tokens, three bags will have two tokens and five bags will have one token each."

"I will what?" Sephiroth asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." Shad smirked. "You get to hand out the bags. And guess what, you get to do it in costume."

"No." Sephiroth bit out.

"Ah, ah, ah." Shad said, waving a finger at her co-host. "If you don't do this you'll be breaking your contract."

Glaring at the evil woman next to him, Sephiroth stood up and began to head off stage.

"Oh wait, don't forget your script." Shad said, handing him a small piece of paper and coughing back a laugh when she saw his eyes widen and mouth become slack.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sephiroth said as he re-read the paper for the fourth time. "There is no way I am ever going to say _this_."

"Well, that's your choice." Shad said with a shrug. "I guess that means you don't want to have your match with Ryu, oh well." Then she smiled. "Well thanks for helping out, now get off my show and don't come back."

Clenching his fists, Sephiroth grit his teeth. "Fine, I will wear your ridiculous outfit." He stated as he stormed off stage angrily.

"This is so going to be worth having to sit next to him all night." Shad said as she laughed maniacally. Clearing her throat, she clapped her hands twice. "Ok fighters, please come out and line up on the stage." She said. The entire group of fighter's, everyone from Church to Hiei, lined up on the stage and faced Shad. "Now that everyone is here, all that's left is to wait for Sephiroth." Shad said, tapping her foot in annoyance as she continued to wait for the man to show up. "Sephiroth, get out here." She hissed towards the changing room door.

"You are dead." Sephiroth growled as he slowly opened the door and stepped out on stage.

Shad blinked twice and then began to laugh, hard. "Ha ha haaah, you look so funny." She said between laughs. And he did, but then again, who wouldn't look funny dressed as a bright yellow mouse pokemon.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Shad and began to twitch as he heard snickers break out behind him.

Soon, everyone on stage was laughing in one way or another. Some rolling on the floor clutching their sides and others simply smirking at the hilariously dressed evil fighter. Several minutes passed until finally the laughter began to subside.

"Ok, calm down everyone and let's get this started." Shad said, clearing her throat and trying not to laugh again. "Sephiroth, hand out the bags if you please." Then she narrowed her eyes. "And don't forget your lines."

Clenching his fists so hard that he began to draw blood, Sephiroth walked over to the table and picked up several bags. Then starting with Caboose, he began to hand them out one at a time. "Pika pika chu." He bit out through clenched teeth as he got rid of the last bag in his hand. Storming back to the table, he grabbed another handful and quickly passed them out, trying to end the embarrassing situation as soon as possible. It took one more trip before he was finished, and once he was done he practically flew offstage tearing the outfit off as he went.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Shad laughed as he ran off. "Well, I don't think he'll be back again tonight. But since he did such a _wonderful_ job helping out, he'll get his match on the next episode." She said loud enough for Sephiroth to hear. When she heard the door slam, she smiled. "Ok, now that that menace is gone, why don't you guys open up your bags and see what you got."

"Ok." Shad said as the fighters held up their prizes. "It looks like Vash and Caboose got three tokens each. Naruto, Ichigo and Donut each got two tokens. Ed, Tucker, Sasuke, Kurama and Hiei each got one, and the rest of you fighters got nothi-."

Before Shad was finished, she got cut off by Donut. "Hooray! I have six tokens; I get to use the prize machine!" He said happily as he jumped up and down.

"Unbelievable." Church said in annoyance. "One of the stupid red guys gets to be the first to try for the belt. That's totally unfair."

"Yeah, not only were we beaten by the reds _again_, but this time it was by the gay one." Tucker said.

"Um…weren't we beaten by him before?" Caboose asked. "I mean, he was the one who stole our flag right."

"Shut up Caboose." Tucker and Church said at the same time.

Completely ignoring the blues, Donut pranced up to the table. "So can I try the machine now?" He asked giddily.

"Sure." Shad said with a shrug. "Go ahead." And as if on cue, which it was, the prize machine appeared on the side of the stage.

"Yahoo!" Donut exclaimed as he raced over to the machine and dropped five of his tokens in. Cranking the lever, he waited for the machine to dispense his prize. Reaching his hand inside the drop space, Donut happily grabbed a hold of his prize. Pulling out his hand, he thrust it into the air. "Look, I got a…what is this thing called again?" He asked, looking at the red and white ball oddly.

"It's a pokeball." Shad said.

"Cool! What's in it?" Donut asked, holding his prize and staring at it in awe.

"Who knows?" Shad said with a shrug. "Could be a pokemon, could be a psychotic squirrel. Guess we'll have to wait until your next match to find out."

"Ah man, that sucks." Donut said as he walked sadly off stage followed by most of the remaining fighters.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Shad asked as Kazuki and Ginji stopped before her.

"Well, we finally got a job offer and we're going to have to leave the show." Ginji said sadly, before smiling widely. "I had lots of fun though, thanks for inviting me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Shad said with a smile. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Actually." Kazuki said. "Ginji was wondering if he could use the prize machine before he left."

"I'm sorry, but you have to have at least five tokens to play and you only have four." Shad said.

"What if I give him my token, could he try it then?" Kazuki asked.

"Sure, why not." Shad said. "Ginji's the first fighter to actually admit that he enjoyed the show, so for him I'll make an exception. Go ahead."

"Yippee!" Ginji said as Kazuki handed him his token. Racing over to the machine, he quickly deposited his tokens and hit the lever. "Give me something cool like a pokeball." He said happily. As soon as his prize dropped down he quickly pulled it out. Staring at the small piece of fabric between his fingers, Ginji froze. "W-what is this?" He asked nervously.

"…that would be a…thong." Kazuki said after some time.

Shad just started laughing. "Haa ha haah, bet you're glad you decided to quit now huh. Imagine having to use _that_ in your next fight." She said, watching his eyes widen.

"Kazuki, I think it's time to leave now." Ginji said, still in a state of shock. Dropping his hand to his side, he slowly walked off the stage.

"Coming Ginji." Kazuki said. Then he looked back at Shad. "I think you scarred him for life." He said, shaking his head at the crazy woman.

"Hey, it's not my choice what comes out of there." Shad said shrugging.

"No, but it's your choice what goes in, isn't it." Kazuki said as he followed after his friend.

"Yes it is." Shad smirked. Facing the camera, she returned to innocent announcer mode. "Well, I hope you enjoyed tonight's episode of W.T.F." She said with a smile. "Make sure you join us next time for the final showdown between Ryu and Sephiroth. It's going to be a blast. Later." And with a final wave, and an evil grin, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Are you sure?" Shad asked the person on the other line as her face broke out in an evil grin. "He's definitely coming tonight?" After a few moments, she smirked. "That's perfect, I have a great idea that I've been planning for awhile and it looks like I'll finally be able to use it. Thank you for the information." Hanging up her phone, Shad leaned back and grinned. "Now all I have to do is get the outfit ready and bring out all those bags that have been sitting in the closet. Sephiroth will never know what hit him."

ooooo

"Grif!" Sarge shouted. "Hurry up and get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Yes daddy." Grif said mockingly, only to get whacked upside the head by Simmons.

"You should be thankful Sarge is even taking you along." Simmons said as if it was an honor to be invited.

"Yeah right, the only reason he's dragging me along is because you have to stay here and fix the equipment." Grif said. "I told him it wasn't a great idea to bring me, but he's adamant that one of us goes and since you're the only one who actually knows how to fix this crap, he's dragging me along."

"True. It is odd though, the computer was working fine this morning." Simmons said in thought. "I wonder why it suddenly stopped working. Oh well, guess I'd better get back to work." He said as the other two left the compound.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Humiliated and banned from the show, permanently. Plots his revenge.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Will fight, but not compete for belt.

Vash the Stampede—4— 3 grab bag tokens awarded.

Tex—Beat Sanosuke. 1 token awarded. Left the show permanently. Gave tokens to Aisha.

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—Left the show permanently.

Merrill—3—Left the show permanently. Took tokens with her.

Ash—Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—2—

Tucker—2— 1 grab bag token awarded.

Sasuke—3—Beat Chad. 1 token awarded. 1 grab bag token awarded.

Naruto—4— 2 grab bag tokens awarded.

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—5— 3 grab bag tokens awarded.

Legato—1—Beaten by Goku. Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—5— Given 1 token by Chad. 2 grab bag tokens awarded.

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Most likely will not return to show.

Kurama—3— 1 grab bag token awarded.

Inuyasha—Most likely will not return to show.

Aisha—5—Given 2 tokens by Tex.

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—Given 1 token by Kazuki and allowed to use prize machine. Most likely will not return to show.

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—1— 2 grab bag tokens awarded. 5 tokens used on prize machine

Sado a.k.a. Chad—Beaten by Sasuke. Was awarded 1 token so no change in status. Became show security, gave remaining token to Ichigo.

Kankuro—Most likely will not return to show.

Sanosuke—Beaten by Tex. Most likely will not return to show.

Melissa—Left the show permanently.

Kazuki—Gave 1 token to Ginji. Most likely will not return to show.

Hiei—3— 1 grab bag token awarded.

Grif—1—Beat Ed. 1 token awarded.

Ed—1—Beaten by Grif. 1 grab bag token awarded.

Goku—Beat Legato. Left the show permanently. Had token be given to loser of next match.

* * *

Well it's time once more for Anime Trivia.

1.) In Bleach, what squad is Soifon the captain of?

2.) In Black Cat, who is the young girl Train and Sven 'adopt'?

3.) In Rurouni Kenshin, what style of swordsmanship does Kaoru teach?

4.) In Zombie Powder, what weapon does C.T. Smith use?

5.) In Naruto, what is the kanji on Gaara's forehead?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Why They Really Call Him Vash the Stampede', how does Vash get his name?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the fight of the century!" Shad said enthusiastically as she walked out on stage. "Tonight's episode promises to be amazing as we see two longtime rivals collide in a final no holds barred grudge match. This proves to be an exciting night and the outcome is anyone's guess." Taking a breath, Shad chuckled slightly and sat down in her now present chair. "I can't believe I said all that with a straight face." She said after clearing her throat. "Ha, Jim you owe me $20. I told you I could do it. I won the bet. I mean, come on, who would actually believe all that. Sure there's going to be a fight, and it'll be entertaining I'm sure, but honestly, we already know who's going to win. Sephiroth doesn't stand a chance against Kharma and Ryu. He's going to get his ass whooped big time. Just look at his past history on the show, Sephiroth hasn't even managed to win any of his matches so far and he's humiliated and embarrassed himself so many times I've lost count. In fact, why don't we look back at some of those moments right now." Shad said as her smile turned to an evil smirk. Reaching her hand out, she was just about to press a button on the table before her when once again she heard an explosion. "Dammit Sephiroth, how many times have I told you to stop destroying the show's property?" Shad asked the silver haired fighter as he once again stormed onto her stage.

"Remove your finger." Sephiroth bit out through clenched teeth.

Looking at her finger where it was currently hovering just millimeters above a small black button, Shad raised her eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" She asked. "I think everyone would just _love_ to see a replay of your past humiliation, I know I would."

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Do and die." He said angrily.

"Ooh, scary." Shad said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the annoyance. "But, I did tell Kharma I wouldn't piss you off _too_ bad since he wanted the pleasure of toying with you himself. So, you win." Slowly, she removed her finger and smiled cutely at him. "Well I have a show to start so get lost." Waving her hand at him dismissively, she faced the camera and got back into announcer mode.

Glaring at the woman who had just brushed him off, again, Sephiroth pivoted and slowly stalked off the stage. He had a fight to mentally prepare himself for, so unfortunately he had no time to teach the annoying announcer a lesson.

"Ok, back to what I was saying." Shad said as she continued. "Now since we have the final showdown tonight we're only going to have two matches this time. And since my crew is currently busy preparing for the huge finale, these matches will be a little different. First of all, the first four fighters who walk out on the stage will be the ones who get to fight. Secondly, the order in which the fighters come out will determine who fights who. The first fighter will fight the third and the second will fight the fourth. Now, since I don't know how to work the randomizer I'll just come up with the match stips myself as I go along. And finally, no fighter will have to give up their tokens tonight if they lose. I will be giving the tokens out." Pausing to catch her breath, Shad continued. "Ok, fighters are you ready? Go!"

"…" And there was silence.

"Come on guys." Shad whispered loudly. "I said go, somebody get out here."

"No way, do you think we're crazy? Fighting in a match that you pick out is suicidal." A voice shouted back from around the corner.

"Ah…Tucker." Shad said with a dangerous smirk. "You've just volunteered to be our first fighter. Sado, if you don't mind, please escort him out to the ring. Feel free to use whatever force you deem necessary."

"Oh shit!" Tucker cried as he tried to run, only to be apprehended by Chad.

As Chad proceeded to drag a very nervous Tucker out onto the stage, Shad sat at her table smirking in triumph. "That'll teach him never to get on my bad side." She said with a slight chuckle.

"You know, I don't blame him for not wanting to come out." A voice said, seemingly appearing out of thin air. "Personally, I'm beginning to think this game is rigged."

Turning towards the owner of said voice with a slight frown, Shad suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. "Hmm, it seems like the pipsqueak Sasuke wants to fight as well. Perfect, you're our second fighter so go ahead and join Tucker in the ring."

Knowing that he couldn't refuse without putting his mission in jeopardy, Sasuke frowned and headed towards the ring. "Dammit, why'd I have to go and open my big mouth." He muttered under his breath as he entered the ring.

Just as Shad was about to manipulate another fighter, a bright orange blur sped by her and practically flew into the ring. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she couldn't help but grin. Oh, this was just too good.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto said as he walked up to his teammate. "I finally get to fight you at last. Now the whole world will see that I'm better than you."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the idiot before him. "You moron, weren't you paying any attention." He said in annoyance. "You get to fight the freak in the green armor over there, not me."

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke proceeded to explain the rules to the blonde again. "Shad said the first fighter and third fighter would fight, and the second and fourth fighter would fight." He said with a groan. "Since you're the third fighter, you fight him." Sasuke said, pointing towards the other occupant in the ring.

"Is that true?" Naruto turned to ask Shad.

"I'm afraid so." Shad replied with a small smile. "Those are the rules."

"Ah damn." Naruto said with a pout. "This sucks."

"Well, it looks like we have all but our last fighter." Shad said with a grin. "I wonder when our last one will show up." And as if on cue, which seemed to happen a lot on her show, suddenly another fighter appeared on the stage.

"Matsumoto, what in the hell was that for?" Hitsugaya asked as he regained his balance. "You didn't have to shove me."

"Hey Hitsugaya." Shad said, grinning like mad. "It's so nice of you to join us and be our fourth fighter, why don't you go and join the others in the ring so we can get this thing started."

Hitsugaya blanched as he turned around to face the voice he knew oh so well. "You did not just say what I think you said, did you?" He asked in mild fear, which quickly became rage as he turned and began to storm off after Matsumoto. She was so dead.

"Where are you going?" Shad asked as he started to leave. "You haven't even fought yet."

"And I don't plan to." Hitsugaya said shortly, pausing briefly in his escape.

"Oh, that's too bad." Shad said with a sigh. "And Momo was _so_ looking forward to seeing you fight on her favorite show. Oh well, I guess her disappointment can't be helped since you can't be bothered."

Clenching his fists, Hitsugaya bit back a sigh. Dammit, and he was so close to getting out of there too. "If it will make Momo happy…I'll…fight." He said through clenched teeth as he turned back around and headed stiffly towards the ring. Pausing, he said as an afterthought. "But if you even think of me as a plushie, I'm leaving."

"All right, fine." Shad said with a small pout. "I promise I won't bring it up."

With a short nod, Hitsugaya grudgingly walked over and entered the ring.

"Wonderful!" Shad said with glee as she clapped her hands. "Now we finally have everyone here so we can begin. Hitsugaya and Sasuke, you two can go and stand over there while these guys have their fight." She said, pointing towards the side of the stage. Then she faced the remaining two fighters. "Well, I wanted to do a crazy match, but since I don't have any equipment I guess we'll have to go with something else." Tapping her chin in thought, Shad suddenly got an evil look on her face. "I know, this will be a first to bleed match. Weapons and leaving the ring are instant disqualifications. Ready, fight!"

"Um…ok." Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion at the abrupt start. Facing his opponent, he suddenly smirked. "This is going to be too easy, I know just what to do." Placing his hands together he began to make several quick hand symbols. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" There was a 'poof', and a cloud of smoke appeared around his body. When it cleared, a very busty blonde was standing provocatively in place of Naruto. "Hey cutie." The blonde said, batting 'her' eyelashes flirtatiously.

Before Tucker's brain even had a chance to register what had just happened, Shad smacked her forehead in annoyance. "This is supposed to be a 'family oriented' show." She said with a groan. "Parading around naked is going to totally destroy my shows reputation. Dammit, and I was so sure that nudity wasn't going to be an issue. Why'd I have to go and sign those contracts, now the network really is going to kill me." Then Shad proceeded to mutter about evil lawyers and their strange language.

Blinking at the now female figure in the ring, and trying to ignore the announcer that was currently having a meltdown, Tucker tried to figure out what just happened. After about three seconds, he promptly gave up. Besides, you'd have to be stupid to spend time thinking about the 'how's' when there's a gorgeous woman right in front of you. And Tucker was anything but stupid, even if he was the only one to think so. "Sweet, a chick!" Were the first words out of his mouth, and any hope of him saying something intelligent went right out the window. Sadly, the next words weren't any better. "Church is so going to be jealous." Walking up to the woman that was in the ring with him, Tucker held up his hand. "Hey baby, my name's Tucker. What's yours?"

Naruto blanched. "What the hell, how come it didn't work?" He asked in confusion. This Jutsu made every guy he ever used it on have a nosebleed, so what went wrong. Wracking his brain for an answer, Naruto barely managed to avoid the arm that was working its way around his very feminine shoulders. "What's wrong with you, you pervert?!" He yelled as he ducked out of reach. "Don't touch me!"

"Dammit." Tucker grumbled as the beauty dodged him once again. "Where's the tank when I need it?"

Shad, who had just come back from crazy land, smirked as she watched the scene in the ring. "This is just too good." She said as she started to laugh.

The next few minutes continued in much the same way, Tucker would advance and Naruto would duck out of the way running to the other side of the ring. Coming in for another approach, Tucker figured he'd just pin her and be done with it. Unfortunately, he put his hands a little too high.

"Pervert!" Naruto screamed as he punched Tucker in the stomach. Covering his chest, he turned and jumped over the ropes headed for the safety of backstage.

"Ha hah haha." Shad laughed as Naruto fled the ring. "And Tucker wins." She said as the armored fighter slowly climbed out of the ring and stumbled towards her, clutching his stomach in pain. "Here's your token, now I suggest you get out of here quick. Once Naruto changes back, you're a dead man."

Taking the coin from her hand, Tucker nodded and began to walk away. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait, you mean that girl and the brat are the same person?" He asked, finally putting everything together.

"Yep, that was Naruto the whole time." Shad said with a smirk.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Tucker cried as he ran off stage.

"Now that was a fight." Shad said, grinning like a mad woman. "Ok, now that we're done with that let's get on with the next match. Sasuke and Hitsugaya you're up, into the ring." She said, pointing to the center of the stage.

Narrowing his eyes, Hitsugaya gave Shad a glare before entering the ring. "Just get this over with." He muttered. "But I warn you, if anything bad happens to me, you _will_ regret it."

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be too bad." Shad said, of course it probably would have been more believable if she didn't have that evil glint in her eyes. When Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched, Shad toned down her grin. "Oh all right, I'll be nice…ish."

Sasuke on the other hand entered the ring without so much as a glance at Shad. Leaning against the ropes, he crossed his arms and put on an arrogant smirk. "This is going to be an easy victory." He said cockily. "My opponent doesn't have any chakra at all."

"That's probably because he's dead." Shad muttered quietly, no point in giving away the secret so soon; he'll figure it out eventually. "Well since you're both ready, how about we get this started. This is going to be a 10 count match and anything's legal. Ready, fight!"

"You should just give up now." Sasuke said with an air of superiority. "You don't stand a chance." Reaching into the pouch he carried on his waist, he pulled out several kunai that were wrapped with exploding tags. With a final smirk, he threw them at his opponent.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow as he nimbly dodged the flying objects. "If this is the best you can do, I won't even have to use my Zanpakuto." He said boredly.

Giving Hitsugaya a glare, Sasuke put his hands together and did several hand symbols. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He said as he blew a giant fireball at him.

Once again, Hitsugaya easily dodged his attack. "Are you done yet?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "This is getting dull."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke took another breath and proceeded to blow out fireball after fireball at him. Unfortunately, the only thing he accomplished was catching parts of the ring on fire.

"Hey!" Shad yelled. "Stop destroying my property. This equipment isn't cheap you know."

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Hitsugaya said as he stomped out a flame near his foot. Reaching down, he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He said as the dragon spirit of his sword came alive. "Go Hyorinmaru, put out these flames." The dragon began to circle the ring using its ice to extinguish the fire. Once it had finished the entire ring was covered in a thick layer of ice, including the now immobile Sasuke.

"Um, I don't think I'm even going to bother counting this one out." Shad said as she saw the Uchiha-pop. "It doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon. So Hitsugaya you are the winner." Holding out her hand, she held up a token. "And that means this is yours."

Shaking his head at the frozen statue next to him, Hitsugaya slowly walked off the ring and headed over to the announcer table. "Thanks." He said, pocketing the token. Then without so much as another word, he quickly walked off the stage and left.

"Well, that could have gone a little better." Shad grumbled. "He didn't even say anything." Then she shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I can't ask for too much since I did sorta force him into it." Looking back at the ring, she smirked. "At least he put on a show. I guess it's a good thing that the next match isn't going to take place here though; it's probably going to take awhile for the ice to melt. Of course that means Sasuke's going to be a popsicle for awhile, but that's fine by me."

Clapping her hands, Shad leaned back in her chair and faced the camera. Slowly, a large screen came down from the ceiling, stopping a few inches above the ring. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Shad said in a very announcerish voice. "It's time now for the final showdown between the amazing Ryu (controlled of course by the one and only Kharma) and the annoying Sephiroth." Snapping her fingers, she signaled for the screen to come to life. "Now as I said before this fight is not going to be taking place here, instead it's going to be taking place in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away. During the show I had my helpers set up a brand new ring inside this empty building, as well as lights, cameras and a few other odds and ends. And in a few moments our fighters should arrive and we can start the 'Fight of the Century'."

The image on the screen fanned out to reveal the desolate location with a shiny new commercial grade ring in the center. Spotlights began to light up one by one and soon the whole area was bright. Seconds ticked by as tumbleweed danced around on the ground. Suddenly, a ninja dressed in his favorite black outfit, slid down a rope from the ceiling with one hand, did a somersault in mid air and landed gracefully inside the ring. "And Ryu is the first to make his appearance, and what an entrance it was." Shad said, as the fighter bowed demurely. "Now all that's left is to wait fo-."

**BOOOOOOM**

"Kharma. Kill him, _painfully_." Shad bit out through clenched teeth as she surveyed the large hole in the side of the building, once again courtesy of Sephiroth. Glaring at the screen as she watched the silver haired menace walk cockily into the ring, Shad's grip tightened on the small black remote she held in her hand. "Must…wait." She repeated over and over as the two fighters took up their positions. Taking a deep breath, she calmed slightly. "Now that you're both here, it's time to tell you the rules for this match. Since you've fought once before, I've decided that this time is going to be a K.O. match. Leaving the ring is allowed, but weapons are not. Other than that, feel free to beat the shit out of each other until you pass out." Pulling a bag of popcorn out of thin air, she sat back and kicked her feet up on the table. "Ready, fight!"

Down the street, inside the old abandoned warehouse, the two fighters stood sizing each other up. "I have spent every waking minute getting stronger; you do not stand a chance." Sephiroth stated coolly. "I will finally have my revenge."

"Man, you are seriously delusional." Kharma's voice said through the speaker system. "There is no way you could ever beat me and Ryu. But hey, if you're so eager to get your ass kicked again, then come on." Ryu got into a fighting stance and smirked.

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth followed suit and they began to circle each other looking for an opening. Ryu was the first to make a move as he lashed out with a strong right hook, aiming for Sephiroth's face. Of course Sephiroth had expected this and he quickly pivoted around on his left foot ending up at Ryu's back. Thrusting both arms forward, Sephiroth punched Ryu in the middle of the back sending him flying against the ropes.

Standing up, Ryu leaned back to pop his back into place before getting into position once again. "Amazing, you actually learned something from our last fight." Ryu said mockingly. "And here I thought you were just another pretty face."

Growling, Sephiroth raced towards Ryu and kicked his leg at his stomach. Ryu simply dropped to the ground and let the leg sail over his head, and with a small and well timed throw, Sephiroth's body followed after it heading straight for the ring post. With a loud 'thud' Sephiroth hit the post head on and collapsed in a heap at its base. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind, Sephiroth glared at the little birdies until they disappeared and then slowly stood up. "That's it, now I get serious." He said, wiping the trace of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ryu said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

And so Sephiroth flew at Ryu and launched him out of the ring, following after him with a series of punches and the occasional kick. For his part, Ryu just kept dodging all of the attacks not really focusing on the fight at all. Of course it took Sephiroth a little while to realize this, but when he did he was not amused. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He asked angrily. "Are you that afraid that everyone will see the vast difference of our strength?"

Blinking, Ryu focused on his opponent. "Huh, what did you say? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. There's this really pretty butterfly over there and I was watching it float around."

"Argh!" Sephiroth shouted, tugging at his hair. Then he took several deep breaths. "Enough, if you will not fight me then just give up. I tire of this game."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Ryu said with a smirk. "I promise to pay attention to the fight from here on, happy?" His response was another punch to the face, which he just barely managed to avoid. "Hmm, seems I've managed to piss you off." Ryu said with a grin. "Good." And then he let loose his own barrage of punches.

The match continued on for several more minutes in the same fashion, both fighters attacking and neither giving an inch. Ducking and dodging they flew around the building, getting blows in whenever they could. It looked like they were fairly evenly matched.

"3…2…1." Shad said smirking as she pressed the button on the remote in her hand. "Times up."

**BOOOOOOOOM**

There was a bright flash on the screen and then it suddenly became static. "Don't worry folks; we should be getting images from the other camera shortly." Shad said happily, as she waited for the screen to come back on.

The screen blinked twice and then a slightly blurring image began to appear. Seconds later, the picture cleared to show an aerial view of the warehouse where the fight had been taking place. There was nothing left except for a few pillars and part of a wall, everything else had been destroyed in the explosion and was now going up in flames.

"Finally, that nuisance is gone." Shad said grinning like mad. "It took awhile to get everything in order, but my hard work paid off. I managed to kill Sephiroth on live TV and not have to get my hands dirty. Plus I'm sure my ratings will go up even further thanks to this fight." Then she sighed. "It's just such a shame that Ryu had to go with him, I liked him. Oh well, I guess it's for the best since Kharma is leaving the show anyway. I wouldn't have anyone to control him." Turning, she faced the camera. "Well everyone, that's it for tonight's episode. Hope you'll join us next time on another fun filled episode of W.T.F." And with a wave, Shad began to walk off stage whistling happily to herself.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Ah, Matsumoto." Shad said into the receiver. "It's good to hear from you, did you get the care package I sent you?" Tapping her pencil against the desk, she listened to the squeals with a grimace.

"They're wonderful, where did you get them? The designer hasn't even sold them yet." Matsumoto asked in a state of bliss. "They are absolutely stunning; I can't wait to wear them."

"I have a few connections." Shad said vaguely. "But never mind that, what do you think of my offer? Are you in?"

"Oh that, of course." Matsumoto said smiling. "With what you've just done for me, how could I possibly say no. I'll make sure Hitsugaya is there when you need him."

"That will be great." Shad said, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the show then. Have fun with your new clothes."

"I will, and thanks again." Matsumoto said as she hung up the phone.

"Heh, a small price to pay." Shad said with a chuckle. "I warned him though, Hitsugaya should have known better than to _tell_ me he was never coming back. This'll teach him." And with one last laugh, she bent back over her ever growing pile of paperwork. One day she was going to have to buy a judge, then she'd never have to deal with anymore pointless lawsuits.

ooooo

Shad sat at her desk after another successful show of W.T.F. had ended, opening up her mail for the day. "Bill, bill, lawsuit, unpaid parking ticket, sexual harassment charge, bill, bill…hmm, what's this?" She asked out loud as she stared at the small and slightly fat envelope. Reading the return address, she smiled. "Well Merrill and her group are certainly making progress." Tearing open the letter, Shad was mildly surprised to see three W.T.F. tokens resting at the bottom. Pulling them out and putting them aside temporarily, she removed the small note and unfolded it. 'Hey Shad, its Merrill. How's everything going? Ok, enough small talk. Here are my tokens, can you give them to that short new fighter Edward…eh, whatever his name is. With his lack of height, he'll need all the help he can get. Thanks.' Shad re-read the letter and began to chuckle. Pressing a button on her desk, she called Edward to her office over the intercom.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ed asked as he entered Shad's office a few minutes later. "I was kinda busy helping Al."

"Well, then I won't keep you." Shad said as she tossed the three coins towards the boy. "Here, these are for you."

Blinking, Ed held up the coins that he had just caught. "What for?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, one of our fighters that recently left sent me those and asked me to make sure I gave them to you." Shad said as Ed seemed to straighten up and get a cocky look on his face. "She figured you'd need all the help you could get since you're so small."

Ed froze, but before he could react, Shad pushed him out of her office and promptly shut the door.

"I AM NOT TINY!" Ed shouted as he stormed off down the hall.

With a smirk, Shad sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Man I love being able to give the fighters good news." She said with a not so friendly grin.

ooooo

"Hey Kharma." Shad said as she sat down across from him in her office. "That was a great plan you came up with. We managed to kill both Ryu, and your longtime rival Sephiroth. Now you can leave the show without any unfinished business."

Kharma raised his eyebrow and looked at her oddly. "You did _not_ just call Sephiroth my rival." He said.

"Actually, I did, sorry. I spent so long practicing it so I wouldn't crack up laughing I guess it's become a habit now. You see, Jim told me it would really boost my ratings if I hyped up the match at the beginning of the show. So I made it sound like this was a match many months in the making, and in order to do that I had to embellish the truth a little." Shad said with a shrug. Besides, now that he's dead, it just seemed disrespectful to call him your punching bag. Even if that's what he was."

"When have you ever cared about that?" Kharma asked with a snort. "You always insult and mock people, no matter who they are."

"It's one thing to make fun of the living, but it's not right to do that to the dead." Shad replied. "It's just no fun if you can't see their reactions."

"Whatever." Kharma said smiling. "Well, I guess I should be going now." Picking up his bags, he headed towards the door. "I'll see ya around."

"Later." Shad said, waving as she watched her part-time co-conspirator walk down the hallway for the last time. "Ok, it's time to get back to work. I've got many more matches to plan and fighters to humiliate."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Blown up during his fight with Ryu. Presumed dead.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—4—

Tex—Left the show permanently.

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—Left the show permanently.

Merrill—Left the show permanently. Sent tokens to Ed.

Ash—Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—2—

Tucker—3—Beat Naruto. 1 token awarded.

Sasuke—3—Beaten by Hitsugaya. No change in status.

Naruto—4—Beaten by Tucker. No change in status.

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—5—

Legato—1—Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—5—

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Most likely will not return to show.

Kurama—3—

Inuyasha—Most likely will not return to show.

Aisha—5—

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—Most likely will not return to show.

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—1—

Sado a.k.a. Chad—Became show security.

Kankuro—Most likely will not return to show.

Sanosuke—Most likely will not return to show.

Melissa—Left the show permanently.

Kazuki—Most likely will not return to show.

Hiei—3—

Grif—1—

Ed—4—Was sent 3 tokens by Merrill

Goku—Left the show permanently.

Hitsugaya—1—Beat Sasuke. 1 token awarded. Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

* * *

And now it's time once again for everyone's favorite Anime Trivia.

1.) In Trinity Blood, what race is Abel Knightroad?

2.) In Hikaru no Go, what is the name of the spirit that possesses Hikaru?

3.) In Gungrave, what is Brandon Heat's name when he comes back from death?

4.) In Bleach, what is the name of the blind captain?

5.) In Naruto, what is the Fourth Hokage's name?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Tears', why is Hinata crying?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hiya everyone!" Shad said cheerfully. "And welcome back to another episode of W.T.F." Smiling, she waited for the equipment to appear. Sitting down once her chair arrived, Shad beamed at the camera. "I know you all enjoyed last episode as much as I did." She said as she straightened her papers, not that she used the script anyway. "And I…" Pausing as she read the top page, Shad frowned as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it off the stage. "Geez, all I did was rid the world of a major pain in the ass and suddenly I get hate mail. Who knew that there was actually someone out there who _liked_ Sephiroth?" She muttered quietly. Shaking her head, she continued with her opening. "Ok, where was I…oh that's right. Now as I was saying, last episode turned out better than I could hope, but the good news doesn't end there." Her smile grew wider as she continued. "Finally, after many episodes, a fan has actually answered some of my 'Famous Anime Trivia'. Isn't that wonderful?" Wiping away a fake tear, Shad sniffed. "I-I'm getting really choked up just thinking about it." Then she smiled. "I can be very emotional when the contract calls for it." Shaking her head, she started again. "As I was saying, I know many of you probably don't watch the show through the credits, but that was the only place the network allowed me to put it. They said something about it being _pointless_. Ha, what do they know, damn corporate bastards. Eh…ok, back to what I was saying. Anyway, **Cyric Z** (whoever he or she may be) sent in some answers to a few of the trivia questions, so let's see how he did."

Pulling out a small stack of papers, Shad leafed through them until she found the first one. Then she once again faced the camera and smiled. "And the results are in, **Cyric Z**, your answers are…all correct! Congratulations! On a side note, I know that Hitsugaya didn't say his line the same way in the last episode, but that's what I get for re-reading the manga so many times. Besides, not even Hitsugaya himself will be able to tell that I altered his speech a little. Ah, the wonders of modern technology. Any ways, back to the point. I'd like to thank you for taking the time to answer my random questions and submitting them. Keep trying and maybe you'll get the prize someday."

Tossing the papers back onto the table, Shad leaned back and got comfortable. "Ok, since we're done with that, let's get this episode started. First, give a warm welcome to tonight's guest announcer…Kakashi!" She said, clapping her hands as the silver haired Jonin walked out on stage wearing his standard uniform. Of course, he still had his mask on and his nose was buried in his favorite book. "Welcome to the show, please have a seat." Shad said, pointing to the chair beside her. "Oh, and thanks for being on time." She added as an afterthought.

"I've been here for an hour." Kakashi said with a shrug. "For some reason my invitation said the show started at 5pm, but when I showed up at a little before 6pm I was told that it didn't start until 7pm. You really should double check your invitations before you send them out."

"I'm so sorry." Shad said with fake sincerity, which Kakashi failed to notice. "I have _no_ idea how that happened, but I promise it won't happen again."

"No problem." Kakashi said, flipping to the next page in his book. "Everyone makes mistakes now and then."

Hiding a smirk behind her hand, Shad faced the camera and got into her announcer mode. "Ok MakubeX, let's get started. What's the first fight going to be?" She asked before sitting back and waiting for the screen to do its thing. When the screen stopped, Shad waited for Kakashi to read the match. And waited and waited. Finally, after several minutes of silence she reached over and pulled the book away from his face. "You came here to do a job, now get to it." She hissed quietly.

Calmly lowering his book, Kakashi glanced up at the screen and raised his only visible eyebrow once he read the contents. "This is going to be a catch the squirrel match. Both fighters will be waiting in the ring for the squirrel to be released, and the first fighter to catch it wins. Leaving the ring, weapons and harming the squirrel in any way are instant loses. And it says here that although the squirrel will be wearing a shock collar, that is only to keep it inside the ring, no squirrels will be harmed during this match." Kakashi said, though the last part sounded like it was a disclaimer.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shad asked when her guest went back to reading his book.

"Oh yeah, the fighters are Church and Ichigo." Kakashi said dismissively, not once looking up from the page he was working on.

Rolling her eyes, Shad watched as the two fighters walked out on stage.

Not being allowed to use a weapon, Ichigo had decided to leave his Zanpakuto backstage with Chad. It was better than having to cart the huge thing around. Climbing into the ring, he turned to face his armored opponent who entered right behind him.

Church on the other hand faced Shad as soon as he was inside the ring. "Can I have one of my subordinates fight in my place?" He asked. "I have a very important…uh…_thing_ I need to be doing right now so I don't have time for this."

Raising her eyebrow, Shad snorted. "First of all, I know for a fact that you never have anything important to do, ever, and secondly, the randomizer is in charge of the fights and what it says go's." She said. "So quit your whining and face your opponent, it's time to bring out the squirrel." Clapping her hands, she watched as a small, gray, furry animal was lowered into the ring on a platform. "Ready, fight!" She said as soon as the squirrel touched the ground.

As soon as the match started, two things happened at once. Ichigo pulled up his sleeves (which promptly came back down because he forgot to tie them back) and got ready to dive towards the squirrel, while Church squealed like a little girl and climbed up on the ropes.

"Eh, are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the armored fighter oddly.

"Of course I'm not ok!" Church replied angrily. "There's a rat running around the ring."

"Idiot, it's a squirrel." Ichigo said, shaking his head at the other mans antics. "Weren't you paying attention earlier? They said it was a 'Catch the _Squirrel_ Match', it has nothing to do with rats."

Slowly coming down from the ropes, Church calmed himself down. "Anyone could have made that mistake, I mean just look at those beady little eyes." He said, glaring at the rodent that was still running rampant around the ring.

Coughing to gain the fighters attention, Shad spoke. "As funny as it is seeing Church acting like a girl, would you mind finishing up your match? I only have a limited amount of time slotted for each episode so you guys need to hurry it up." Then she tapped her chin as the wheels in her mind turned. "On second thought, continue to stand there. Then I can call the match a draw and take a token from each of you. And since I'm feeling _really_ generous, I'll also allow you to help clean the entire building after the show. What do you think?"

Eyes widening, both fighters quickly turned their attention back to the squirrel that was zigzagging around the ring. Flexing their fingers, they both dove at the poor creature at the same time. Thankfully the squirrel realized what was going to happen and skittered away just before they impacted with him. Of course, now this meant war. Soon the three figures inside the ring were racing this way and that while trying to successfully dodge each other. Needless to say, the squirrel was doing a _much_ better job of it. Two collisions later and Church collapsed to the ground, holding his head as the birdies flew around in circles. Ichigo, seeing this as his only chance, quickly chased the squirrel towards his fallen opponent. Once the squirrel realized that it was a dead end, he stopped and headed back the way he'd come. This was the moment Ichigo had been waiting for, with lightening fast reflexes, he reached his hand out in the path of the squirrel and as soon as he felt fur, he snapped his fingers shut. The squirrel squeaked and squealed as Ichigo held it up with a smile.

"And Ichigo is the winner!" Kakashi said, shocking Shad since he hadn't looked up from his book once.

"Wow, you were paying attention." Shad said, shaking her head in awe. "Amazing."

With a huff, Kakashi ignored her and went back to his story, it was just getting good.

"You heard him, Ichigo wins." Shad said as she faced the ring. Watching Church stand up woozily, she chuckled. "And that means that you are required to give him your token Church."

Grumbling, Church reached into his armor and pulled out a token. Tossing it to the orange haired fighter, he shook his head and climbed out of the ring. "I need a bath." He said with a grimace as he headed off stage.

With his token in hand, Ichigo left the ring as well, only he headed towards the announcers table instead. "Hey, since I have six tokens now, can I use the prize machine?" He asked in anticipation.

"Sure." Shad said with a shrug. Snapping her fingers, she pointed to the side of the stage where the prize machine was being uncovered. "There you go, have fun."

Ichigo grinned and walked over to the machine, he couldn't believe that he was finally going to be able to use it. Putting in his tokens, he cranked the lever and eagerly awaited his prize. "I wonder what I'll get." He said as his prize dropped down the hole. Reaching his hand in, he slowly grasped the item and pulled it out with a smirk. "Ok, now this I can use." He said as he held up the wooden bat.

Narrowing her eyes, Shad clenched her fists. "Jim, that had better not be my autographed Babe Ruth bat." She said through grit teeth, her eyes never leaving said item. "If it is, I promise that your death will be _very_ painful."

Paling at the look on her face, Ichigo began to search the bat for any sign of a signature. Finding none, he sighed in relief. "Whew, it's just a normal bat." He said thankfully. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. I've got to get back to training and you need to finish your show. Later." Resting the bat on his shoulder, he walked off stage.

Facing the camera, Shad promptly forgot her previous anger and got back on track. "Well, now that that fiasco is over with, how about we head into our next match. This next one is going to be an exhibition match since this particular fighter was unsure of when he was going to arrive. So unfortunately, I couldn't put his name into the randomizer like everyone else. Because of these special circumstances, I decided to just set him up with a random match when he finally did arrive. So everyone, please welcome Cloud!" Shad said.

Cloud walked out on stage dressed in his favorite black outfit with his huge sword thrown up on his shoulder. Heading towards the ring, he nodded to Shad before entering. "Thanks for working with me." He said as he leaned back against the ring post.

"No problem." Shad said with a dismissive wave. "It worked out in my favor anyway since Sephiroth won't be here to interfere, so really, I should be thanking you. But, there's no time for that, we need to get this exhibition match started. Now, I've decided to have you fight one of our newest, and of course smallest, fighters, Ed!"

Walking out on stage, Ed glared at the owner. "I AM NOT SHORT!!" He screamed. "I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet." Still grumbling, he climbed into the ring and turned his glare to his opponent.

Smirking at the anger that was rolling off the boy in waves, Shad continued. "And for the fun of it, I'll let Kakashi decide the stips for the match." Looking over at her co-host, she waited.

"Hmm, how about a one hit match." Kakashi said, not even looking up. "No weapons or leaving the ring. Does that work?"

Shad, who was shocked that he actually knew a match, nodded her head. "Sure, sounds good to me. Ok, you heard him. You each get one hit and the fighter to do the most damage wins. Ready, fight!"

Dropping his sword outside the ring, Cloud turned around just in time to see a fist aimed at his face. Throwing a hand up to block, he lashed out with his other hand, aiming a punch at his pint-sized opponent's stomach. Both fists connected and the fighters found themselves thrown back by the force of each others punch.

Standing back up, Cloud rubbed his chin and shook his head. "Wow, that was a serious punch." He said surprised. "It might actually leave a bruise."

Ed on the other hand didn't get off so easily. Clutching his stomach, he curled up on the floor and gasped for breath. After a few moments, he finally caught his breath and slowly stood up, but his legs were weak and he ended up leaning on the ropes more then he would have liked.

"I'd say that Cloud is the winner." Shad said. "Although if you think about it, that's not really a surprise."

Ed, who was still slightly limping, walked over to the announcers table. "I did not sign up for this." He wheezed. Dropping his tokens on the table, he winced when he pulled his muscles. "I'm leaving. I've got an important mission I'm trying to accomplish and I'd rather deal with the psychopaths out there then deal with you." With one final grimace, he proceeded to head off the stage.

"That's too bad." Shad said, though it didn't sound like she cared that much. Then she faced Cloud. "Well, thanks for stopping by and I hope you had fun."

"I must admit I was a little worried when I first agreed to come on your show, I've heard a lot of scary stories, but it wasn't too bad." Cloud said as he picked up his sword and headed towards the exit. "Good luck on the rest of your show, see ya." And with that he disappeared down the hallway.

Looking over at Kakashi, who was still reading his stupid book, Shad frowned. "You know, I could've really used your help for this last match." She whined. "It was totally lame. I only asked Cloud to come so I could force Sephiroth to fight, but I didn't think his fight would end up being so bad. I mean seriously, it was pathetic. The only good thing that came from this catastrophe is the fact that instead of getting another fighter, I managed to lose one instead. Now I won't have to pay so much to the network for fighter's fees. Those jackass's are really beginning to get greedy."

"Uhuh." Kakashi said with a nod. "Sure, whatever you say."

Growling in annoyance, Shad had to forcibly prevent herself from strangling her useless co-host. "Why do I even bother?" She asked out loud. "Nothing can pry your nose away from that book." Taking a deep breath, Shad beamed at the camera. "And now, back to the show. MakubeX, what will our next match be?"

When the screen stopped, Kakashi yawned and looked up to read the results. "This will be a forfeit match; the fight doesn't end until one fighter quits. Weapons and leaving the ring are allowed. The fighters are Hiei and Shikamaru!"

Hiei walked out on stage and headed towards the ring without even looking at the announcers. Climbing into the ring, he crossed his arms and waited for his opponent to arrive. When no one arrived, he turned towards Shad and raised his eyebrow. "Where is my opponent?" He asked. "I have no time for this."

"Uh, I'm not sure." Shad said as she looked over her shoulder at the entrance. "He was supposed to be here by now, I wonder what happened."

Finally, after several more minutes, a young shinobi walked out with his black hair in a spiky ponytail. Scratching the back of his head, he yawned as he headed into the ring. Leaning against the ropes, he sighed. "This is so troublesome." He said.

"Hey Shikamaru, nice to see you." Kakashi said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, Temari was here earlier. Did you want her number?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru ignored the perverted team leader. "Even though this is troublesome, could we get this thing started?" He asked Shad.

Seeing that both fighters were ready, Shad nodded. "Ready, fight!" She said as she sat back to enjoy the show.

"Well, uh…Hiei." Shikamaru said boredly. "I'm sure you're a great fighter and all, but this match is over."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei's right arm burst into black flames. "I'm going to ki-." But he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I quit." Shikamaru said as he started to walk out of the ring.

"Dammit!" Shad said as beat her head against the table. "I knew this would happen." Then she smirked. "This is why I always have a backup plan. Hiei, I'll give you four tokens if you can pin Shikamaru in less then a minute."

Raising his eyebrow, Hiei crossed his arms. "Why less than a minute?" He asked in mild curiosity.

"Simple." Shad said. "It'll take him that long to get outside, and I can't have a fight taking place where my cameras can't see it." Seeing him just standing there, she sighed. "Fine, four tokens and I'll talk to Koenma about getting your sentence reduced."

Nodding, Hiei took off after Shikamaru.

"Ok, start the clock." Shad said as she motioned for the cameras to follow the fire apparition. The timer moved to the upper right corner of the screen as the images from the camera began to come through. "Only 55 seconds remaining." She said as she watched Hiei stop in front of Shikamaru.

Without any hesitation, Hiei sped behind his opponent and twisted his arms behind his back. Kicking the back of his knees, Hiei forced him to fall to the floor. Smirking at how easy this was going to be, Hiei went to put his knee on his back to hold him down, but found he couldn't. "What is going on?" He asked, annoyed and somewhat confused as to why he was unable to move his body.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I figured you'd be coming after me so I cast the jutsu and waited for you to walk right into it. For a badass fighter, you're not very bright."

Growling at the boy who dared to insult him, Hiei began to summon his Kokuryuuha "Now you will die." He stated. "Even if I am unable to move, my dragon cannot be subdued by such pathetic techniques."

"Tsk, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he rolled out from underneath Hiei. Still concentrating his chakra, he frowned when he saw a black dragon staring directly at him. "Damn, now what do I do?" Unfortunately, he didn't have anymore time to think up a plan since the dragon attacked. Dropping to the ground, his eyes widened as the dragon flew over him just barely avoiding his skin. However, his eyebrows were probably unrecognizable now. Standing back up, he promptly gave up concentrating on his jutsu and began to run. "I quit, you win." He said as he ran down the hallway.

Smirking, Hiei stalked after his prey, an evil glint forming in his eyes. But before he could get too far, a voice interrupted him.

"And that's time." Shad said over the intercom. "Hiei, return your dragon and come back on stage please."

Glancing towards his fleeing opponent, Hiei briefly considered ignoring the woman and continuing his fight, but decided that it would probably be suicidal. Calling back his dragon, he walked back onto the stage and headed to the announcer's table. "What do you want woman?" He asked angrily.

"Oh calm down." Shad said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I just called you back here to give you these." Holding up her hand, she tossed the short fighter two tokens.

Hiei raised his eyebrow as he stared at the coins. "Why?"

"Well you did technically win." Shad said with a shrug. "So rightfully they're yours."

"Hn." Hiei said as he pocketed the tokens. Nodding his head, he headed off the stage.

"And another fight is successfully concluded." Shad said happily. "Isn't this wonderful?"

Sadly, Kakashi was so absorbed in his book that he didn't even hear her.

Looking at his glazed eyes, Shad sighed. "That's what I get for trying to find an announcer on such short notice." Sitting up straighter, Shad smiled once more. "Oh well, no point in fretting over it now, I've got a show to do. So MakubeX, who's up next?"

"This is going to be a K.O. match." Kakashi said as he read the match stipulations on the screen. "Weapons and leaving the ring are both instant loses. And the lucky fighters are…Donut and uh, who's…Kenpachi?" He asked as he read the unusual name.

"Oh, he's another Shinigami." Shad said as she brushed some dust off her table. "I'd heard that he had gotten bored in the Seireitei so I invited him here to have some fun. Unfortunately, this didn't turn out like I'd hoped. I mean seriously, what a match, a pansy versus a psycho. Gee, who ever will be the winner?" She said sarcastically. "Oh well, at least we'll get to see Donut use his prize. That should be interesting."

Donut practically bounced out on stage with his precious pokeball in hand. Climbing into the ring, he happily awaited his opponent. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, because Shad was beginning to feel sick. People that cheerful should be locked up.

Kenpachi walked out on stage with his vice-captain on his shoulder. Heading towards the table, he pulled his Zanpakuto from its sheath and handed it to the pink haired girl that was peeking down at Shad. "Yachiru, stay here and hold my Zanpakuto." Kenpachi said.

"Sure Kenny." Yachiru said as she took his sword and hopped down to stand next to Shad. "Have fun."

Smirking, Kenpachi headed into the ring, only to frown when he saw his opponent. "You must be joking." He said in annoyance. "This can _not_ be my opponent, he's to…_pathetic_." Turning to glare at Shad, he waited for her to explain.

"Sorry." Shad said with a shrug. "That's the way it works, I don't have a say in what the randomizer does. Matches are completely random, I told you that when you decided to fight on my show."

"Whatever." Kenpachi said as he faced his opponent. "Let's get this over with."

"Suits me." Shad said with a wave of her hand. "Ready, fight!"

"Alright!" Donut said as he held up his pokeball. "Now I can finally see what's in this thing." Prying the red and white ball open, he bounced up and down in glee as he pulled out his prize. "How cute!" He said happily. "It matches my outfit." Putting the pink headband around his forehead, he tightened it and then checked to make sure it was straight.

"And it's a 'Hello Kitty' headband." Shad said, looking slightly disturbed as she watched the armored fighter wearing it proudly.

"…" Was all Kenpachi could say as he stared at the fighter before him. Then he closed his eyes and swallowed. "I think I'm going to throw up." He said. Cracking his knuckles, he shook his head. "That's it, I'm ending this now." Without any hesitation he walked right up to his opponent and pulled back his fist.

Donut didn't know what hit him, one minute he was showing off his new accessory and the next he was on the ground unconscious.

"And the winner is…uh, the new guy." Kakashi said, not really bothered that he couldn't even remember his name.

Climbing out of the ring, Kenpachi gave one last scornful look at his fallen opponent before walking back over to Yachiru. Taking his Zanpakuto, he placed it back in its sheath. "Come Yachiru, we're leaving." He said as he began to head off stage.

"Wait!" Shad called. "Don't you want to get your token from Donut?"

"I have no use for such petty things." Kenpachi said with a scoff. "I simply came for the thrill of the fight. But I must say, I'm very disappointed with your show. I was expecting to fight some real fighters here; I didn't know there'd be such weaklings. I'm leaving." And with that, the duo disappeared.

"I can't believe I finally get a decent fighter and he gets stuck with the most pathetic loser I've got." Shad whined. "Damn machine is out to get me." She mumbled. Looking back at the ring she suddenly realized that Donut was still lying on the ground. "Would someone please get out here and drag this annoyance off my stage."

A nameless doctor walked swiftly out on stage, grabbed Donut by the foot, and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

"Thanks." Shad said as she faced the camera. "Ok, now it's time for tonight's final fight. MakubeX, what'll this one be?"

When the screen stopped, Kakashi looked up from his book and his eye widened. Dropping his book to his lap, he began to bounce with joy. "Wow, this must be my lucky day!" He said happily. "This match is going to be a swimsuit contest. The winner will be decided by the ref…wait a minute, what ref?" He asked out loud as he continued to read the screen. "WHAT?!" He screamed. "That's not fair, how come there's going to be a guest ref for this match?" He cried. "I would be happy to do it."

Shad was too busy tearing her hair out to worry about what he was complaining about. "MakubeX!" She screamed. "If I didn't need your computer abilities you'd be fired. How am I supposed to explain this to the network, and I guess I can forget about that contract with 'ABC Family'." Dropping her head to the table, she froze. "Oh damn, I've already hit my max for lawsuits this month. Now I'll have to get _another_ lawyer." Finally looking up, she turned to face Kakashi when she heard him sniffle. Noticing the fact that his hands were empty, Shad rolled her eyes. "Sure, now you put down your book." When he began to cry, she started to rub her temples. "What is your problem?"

"Why are you having a guest ref for this match, I could have done it?" Kakashi whined.

"A guest…what?" Shad asked, cocking her head in confusion. Looking up, she read the screen and frowned. "This is not happening."

Suddenly a short, bald old man with a cane and a turtle shell on his back, walked out on stage wearing shorts and sunglasses. Whistling happily to himself, he walked over to Shad. "Hello beautiful." He said with a perverted grin.

"Roshi." Shad said, clenching her teeth in anger. "I should've known you would be the guest ref. MakubeX is so going to die for this." Glaring at the screen, she sighed. "Whatever, just hurry and get this over with."

Grinning stupidly, Kakashi finished reading about the match. "Ok, the fighters are Aisha, Bulma and Orihime!"

The three women walked out on stage dressed in various swimsuits. Aisha wore a dark green two piece, Bulma wore a blue bikini top with short bottoms and Orihime wore a pink one piece suit.

"I've died and gone to heaven." Roshi said as he stared at the three beautiful women.

Aisha headed to the ring and climbed in. "Heh, I'll win this match for sure. A Ctarl-Ctarl never loses." Smirking, she crossed her arms and waited for the others to join her.

However, Bulma and Orihime headed towards the table and stopped in front of Shad. "Um, excuse me." Orihime said with a blush. "I just came to see Ichigo, why do I have to do this? I just want to go home."

"And what's with the message you sent me?" Bulma asked. "First you tell me I can't have the blueprints to the 'Chibi machine', and then you tell me I can I just have to participate in this…thing. What's going on?"

"Why me?" Shad moaned. Looking at the two women before her and the perverted men that were watching them, she sighed. "I apologize for whatever lies you were told, but I had nothing to do with this. Apparently one of my…_employees_ decided to have a little fun. Don't worry, he _will_ be punished. But as long as you're here, would you mind participating in the match?"

"Well, I do have a project I need to get back to, but as long as I'm here I guess I can stay a little longer." Bulma said as she headed to the ring. Orihime just shrugged and followed behind her.

"Ok, now it's time to start the last fight of the evening." Shad said happily. "Ready…uh…pose?"

Aisha immediately struck a sexy pose and smirked, while Bulma raised her eyebrow and Orihime blushed. Of course, that caused both men to have nosebleeds.

Looking over at the guys who were now twitching on the floor surrounded in blood, Shad sighed. "Well, since my ref and useless announcer seem to be incapacitated at the moment, I guess I'll just have to call the match." Tapping her chin in thought, Shad smiled. "I know, it's a tie. Bulma and Orihime win! Come here and I'll give you your tokens."

"What?" Aisha cried. "That's not fair. I'm the best looking one here, how come I didn't win?" Growling at the two women that were next to her, she climbed out of the ring and stormed off the stage.

"Wait, what about your to-…never mind." Shad said as she watched her walk away. "I think I'll let her keep it this time." Turning to face the other two, she smiled as they exited the ring as well. "Well I guess I'll just give you guys your tokens then." She said as she held two of the small coins up.

Walking over to stand in front of Shad, Orihime bowed politely. "If you don't mind." She said as she glanced at the two men on the ground. "I think I'll just head home now, but thanks anyway." Waving, she quickly walked off the stage.

"Yeah, same here." Bulma said, shaking her head. "Now I know why Vegeta was so mentally scarred when he came home, this show is crazy." She muttered as she followed after Orihime.

"And that's the end of the show." Shad said as she faced the camera for the final time. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." Then she looked back over at the two men on the floor who were beginning to drool. "I know they did, probably a little too much." She muttered under her breath. "Anyway, join us next time for more wacky fights." As the camera started to fade, Shad turned her back and spoke. "Hey, would somebody please get out here and get these two perverts of my stage. Oh, and MakubeX, you'd better run, _fast_."

* * *

Behind the Scenes

MakubeX stared at his computer screen and smirked. "This will be perfect." He said as he checked into the different possible outcomes. "Heh, it's brilliant. Won't Shad be surprised when she sees this match." He said with a smirk. "Of course she'll probably be furious, but it'll be worth it to see the look on her face." Tapping a few more keys, he clicked the send button. "Ok, I've sent the message so she should be receiving it soon, and luckily the other ones are already going to be here. Now all that's left is to get a hold of my _special_ referee." Chuckling evilly, he grinned as he began to type up another letter.

ooooo

Sitting back in her comfortable chair, Shad sighed as she stretched her legs. "Man that was one long day." She said with a yawn. "But thankfully it's over now." Cracking her knuckles, she smirked. "At least I finally caught up with MakubeX. I'll bet he _never_ tries to do something like that again." Flipping through her mail, she pulled out a rather large envelope. "Huh, I wonder what this is." Tearing it open, she began to read through the document. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled as she tossed it down on her desk. "MakubeX, if you survive, I'm going to kill you. And this time I'll make sure your pain lasts for a _very_ long time." Standing up, she stormed out of her office intent on finding the young genius. The power bill lay forgotten on top of her overly cluttered desk.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Blown up during his fight with Ryu. Presumed dead.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—4—

Tex—Left the show permanently.

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—Left the show permanently.

Merrill—Left the show permanently.

Ash—Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—1—Beaten by Ichigo.

Tucker—3—

Sasuke—3—

Naruto—4—

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—5—

Legato—1—Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—1—Beat Church. 1 token awarded. Used prize machine.

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Most likely will not return to show.

Kurama—3—

Inuyasha—Most likely will not return to show.

Aisha—5—Beaten by Bulma and Orihime. No change in status.

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—Most likely will not return to show.

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—1—Beaten by Kenpachi. No change in status.

Sado a.k.a. Chad—Became show security.

Kankuro—Most likely will not return to show.

Sanosuke—Most likely will not return to show.

Melissa—Left the show permanently.

Kazuki—Most likely will not return to show.

Hiei—5—Beat Shikamaru. 2 tokens awarded.

Grif—1—

Ed—Beaten by Cloud. Left the show permanently.

Goku—Left the show permanently.

Hitsugaya—1—Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Cloud—Beat Ed. Exhibition match, no tokens awarded. Left the show permanently.

Shikamaru—Beaten by Hiei.

Kenpachi—Beat Donut. Decided not to take the token. Most likely will not return to show.

Bulma—Beat Aisha, and tied with Orihime. Decided not to take the token. Left the show permanently.

Orihime—Beat Aisha, and tied with Bulma. Decided not to take the token. Left the show permanently.

* * *

Ok everyone, it's once again time for Anime Trivia.

1.) In Hellsing, what is the name of Allucard's partner?

2.) In Samurai 7, which Samurai wields two swords?

3.) In Bleach, how many Shun Shun Rikka does Orihime have?

4.) In Naruto, what is Shino's last name?

5.) In Fruits Basket, who is the cow from the zodiac?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Spooning Leads to Forking', what item starts all the trouble?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello once again!" Shad said, walking out on stage and smiling at the camera. "And welcome to another wonderful episode of W.T.F." Clapping her hands, she waited for her table and chair to appear and then sat down. "Sadly, I am once again alone tonight since I was unable to find a guest announcer. Apparently there are some false rumors going around that this show is bad for your health, both physical and mental. Of course, it's not true, but unfortunately no one is willing to come and see. Everyone I ask seems to be either busy or in jail. Oh well, I am perfectly capable of doing the show by myself, so I'm not worried. Besides, everything always ends up working out on its own. Anyways, I'm sure you're all just as anxious as me to get on with the show, so let's begin. MakubeX who's up f-."

"Ah, my partner!" A man said in a loud booming voice as he walked out on stage, cutting Shad off in mid sentence. He was wearing jeans and a brown jacket and had spiky green hair and yellow shades on. "How are our plans coming?"

"…who the hell are you?" Shad asked, blinking at the noisy person before her.

"I am wounded my dear friend, how can you not remember who I am?" The man asked sadly.

Shad tapped her chin in thought for a few moments and then groaned. "Taishi." She said in annoyance. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I have come to make our dreams a reality!" Taishi said, spreading his arms out wide and really getting into his act.

"…what dreams?" Shad asked, and then she promptly hit herself over the head for asking such a stupid question. Now she was stuck hearing the answer.

"Our dreams to one day take over the world through…'Reality Television'!" Taishi answered and his voice resounded throughout the entire building.

Groaning, Shad dropped her head to the table. "Why me?" She whined. "Why is it that I always get stuck dealing with the crazy people." Then she sat up and faced Taishi. "Now you listen to me." She said sternly. "I have no plans to take over the world, not now and not in the near future. And even if I did, which I swear I don't, I promise you I would never dream of letting _you_ in on them. Now get off my stage before I get angry and do something that you'll _really_ regret."

Taishi gulped and backed away from the pissed off woman slowly. "I was just leaving." He said as he watched her eyes narrow even further. And with that he quickly ran off the stage, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

"Ok, now that that is over with." Shad said, shaking her head. "How about we get this show started. MakubeX, who's first?" Once the screen stopped, she continued. "And first up is going to be a 'Simon Says' match. Obviously, leaving the ring and weapons are not allowed, unless of course 'Simon' says so. The fighters are Kurama and Naruto!" Leaning back, she waited for the two fighters to arrive.

Naruto, being his overly hyper self as usual, bounced out on stage and happily climbed into the ring. Smiling brightly, he hopped up and down as he waited for his opponent to join him.

A few seconds later, Kurama walked regally out on stage and slid between the ropes to join his eager opponent. Linking his fingers together, he awaited the start of the match.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's begin." Shad said as she clapped her hands together. "Now I assume you both know the rules." Shad said, and seeing their nods she continued. "All right then, I'm going to be 'Simon' so you'll have to do exactly what I say. Ready, fight!" When nothing happened, Shad scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, right...Simon says…jump up and down on one foot."

Kurama looked at her oddly before shrugging. "Whatever you say." He said as he began to jump up and down. Naruto had happily started doing so as soon as she spoke.

"Ok, Simon says act like a chicken." Shad said with a smirk.

This time both fighters paused and gave the announcer an 'are you crazy' look, before glancing at each other. Taking a deep breath, they both began to cluck and flap their arms like chickens.

"Hahahaah!" Shad said as she held her stomach. "That's hilarious." Wiping a tear from her eye, she tried to catch her breath. "Stop." The fighters twitched and it looked like Naruto was about to stop, but luckily he caught himself. Laughing, Shad shook her head and decided to take pity on the poor boys. "All right, S-simon says stop."

With a thankful sigh, the two in the ring quickly stopped their ridiculous display. Though they were starting to get a little scared at what the demented woman might say next.

Tapping her chin in thought, Shad suddenly got an evil look in her eye. "Perfect." She said as she grinned wickedly. "Simon says to release your inner foxes."

Suddenly it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kurama looked over at Shad and blinked. "Are you sure you want me to bring out Youko?" He asked. "He'd only cause problems."

Before Shad could answer, Naruto started to freak out. "Are you nuts?!" He yelled. "No way am I letting Kyuubi out. He'll destroy everything."

"Calm down both of you." Shad said, rolling her eyes at them. "I know what I'm doing, and I've already had Jim design a machine that will maintain control of both your 'demons'. He said something about temporarily removing their aggression, whatever that means, so you don't have to worry about them going crazy or destroying anything. Now go ahead and let them out."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kurama said as he released control of his body over to his fox counterpart. A few moments later, a tall fox demon, dressed all in white, stood in Kurama's place.

Naruto simply nodded and allowed Kyuubi's chakra to flow through him. Red energy began to pour off of him in waves and soon he was covered in a layer of it. Four tails sprouted from his back and his nails and canines became longer. When everything was finished, the now partially transformed Naruto growled softly and began to preen.

Coughing slightly, Youko caught the attention of the fox before him. "Excuse me." He said. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Glancing up from his tail, Naruto shrugged. "Sure."

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" Youko asked as he gazed lovingly at the silky fur. "Your fur looks absolutely beautiful."

Stopping his ministrations, Naruto grinned. "I only use a natural herbal shampoo." He said. "It helps detangle and makes my fur all nice and smooth."

As the two in the ring continued their 'interesting' conversation, Shad groaned. "Jim, this is the last time I allow you to make a machine however you want. Now I've got two foxes that look like they should be having a slumber party, not a match. I mean seriously, all that's missing are pink pajamas and frilly pillows." Slapping her head as the two in the ring continued on, oblivious to the announcer's plight, Shad came to a decision. "That's it, I call this match a draw." She said. When the two fighters continued to converse, Shad cleared her throat. "Ahem, the match is over." She said. "Get off my stage."

Pausing in the middle of their discussion, they turned to face Shad. "Ok." Youko said as he climbed out of the ring, then he turned to face Naruto. "Come on, we'll continue this in my dressing room." And with a flip of his long hair, he proceeded to walk off the stage.

Without even a second thought, Naruto followed after the silver haired demon, and soon the ring was once again empty.

"And that was a colossal waste of time." Shad said, shaking her head. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now." Straightening up, she smiled. "So we'll just get on with the show. MakubeX, who've we got next?" The screen lit up and Shad drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for it to stop. "This is going to be a 3 count pin match." She said once the match was put up. "Weapons and leaving the ring are not allowed, and the fighters are…Grif and Tucker!" Then she paused. "Wait a minute; aren't they fighting each other already?" She asked out loud. "Eh, who cares." Waving her hand dismissively, she waited for the fighters to come out on stage.

The two armored fighters walked out on stage and headed into the ring, sadly, they never got that far.

"Dammit, so I was wrong." Grif said, shaking his head as they both stopped just outside the ring. "I was so sure that Tex wore black panties. I mean, come on, she wears black armor all the time."

"That's what I thought too." Tucker said as he leaned back against the post. "When I snuck into her quarters, I found a pair from Victoria Secret, but they were red. There was no sign of black underwear anywhere, not even in her dresser."

"You went through her dresser?" Grif asked amazed. "That takes guts. I don't think I'd be able to do that, I'd be too afraid she find out. And personally, I'd rather not end up like Jimmy."

"Excuse me." Shad said. "Would you mind getting into the ring so I can start this match?" When it looked like Tucker was about to reply, Shad narrowed her eyes. "That was a rhetorical question. Get your asses into the ring or I'll call up Tex and let her know what you've been up too."

With a gulp, Tucker practically flew into the ring.

"I don't feel like fighting right now." Grif said. "Besides, it's not like I was the one going through Tex's stuff so you can't use that against me." Crossing his arms, he smirked.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Shad said, her smile growing dangerous. "But who do you think Tex is going to believe, me, or _you_?"

"I've changed my mind." Grif said as he climbed into the ring. "I suddenly feel like fighting."

"Good." Shad said smiling happily for the camera. "Ready, fight!"

Tucker and Grif flew at each other and began to roll around on the ring floor. It was painfully obvious that neither fighter had any fighting skills what-so-ever since they just kept trying to pin each other to the floor by sitting on each others stomach.

"And it looks like this is going to be one very dull fight." Shad said as she watched the two flop around the ring. "They obviously don't know how to put on a show. There's no style or anything, just plain old boring roughhousing. If I wanted to see this, I could go and visit my family. Lame."

After several minutes of rolling back and forth, which was seriously getting on Shad's nerves, Tucker finally managed to pin Grif's arms behind his back as he rolled him over. Struggling, Grif twisted back and forth trying to dislodge his opponent.

"1…2…and it looks like Grif just managed to break out of the pin." Shad said boredly. "Hurray for him."

After he got loose, Grif pulled Tucker's, arm behind his back and shoved him into the floor face first. Putting his knee in his back, he held him tightly.

"1…2…3. And Grif is the winner." Shad said, with very little enthusiasm. "Wonderful, now get your token from Tucker and get lost. I have actual fights to get started now."

With a shrug, Tucker handed over his token and headed off stage. "I guess I'd better go let Church know, he's not going to be happy that I lost to a Red."

Pocketing his token, Grif followed after his fellow fighter muttering to himself. "Hmm, I might still have a bag of Oreo's left in my stash; I think it's time for a snack."

Rubbing her temples, Shad rolled her eyes. "Sometimes these fights take a lot out of me." She whined. "But enough about my problems let's get on with t-."

"Prepare to die." A voice said as a silver haired man walked out from the shadows. Placing his long sword at Shad's throat, he smiled evilly. "Now that there is no one left to stop me, I can finally have my revenge."

"Ah, Sephiroth." Shad said with a smile. "It's about time you got here. I was beginning to wonder if the explosion actually killed you after all."

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth glared at the woman before him. "No pathetic fire can kill me." He said cockily.

"That's good, cause I'd hate to think that I called these guys here for nothing." Shad said as she snapped her fingers.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Suddenly he felt a slight poke on his neck and blinked. Raising his arm up, he pulled a small dart away from his skin and stared at it oddly. But before he could question Shad about it, his eyes began to blur and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Once Sephiroth hit the floor, two men came walking out on stage from the hallway. One had unruly brown hair and a tattoo of the Roman numeral XIII on his upper chest, and the other was dressed like a business man with a patch over his right eye.

"Train, Sven, I'm so glad you could make it." Shad said as she smiled politely at the two sweepers. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to come all the way here."

"Not at all." Sven said, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "A bounty like his was well worth the travel. We'll be able to live like kings for a long time now thanks to you."

"Oh it's no problem." Shad said. "In fact, I should be the one thanking you. After all, you are the ones disposing of him for me."

Nudging the fallen fighter with his foot, Train grinned. "Just doing our job." He said as he bent down to grab Sephiroth's arm. "Damn, this guy's heavy. Sven give me a hand."

Sven shook his head before walking over to assist his partner. Once they had him securely propped up between the two of them, they turned to face Shad. "Well thanks again, but we really should get him turned in before he wakes up. I doubt he's going to be too happy." Sven said as the started to head towards the door.

"No, he's definitely going to be pissed." Shad said with a wave. "Be careful, and don't spend your money all in one place."

With a nod, the two men disappeared, Sephiroth dragging between them.

"Finally, that problem is officially finished." Shad said, sighing happily. "It took me awhile, but I was able to get rid of him in the end. But time is ticking and I still have a show to finish so I'd better get too it. MakubeX, what'll our next fight be?" Taking a breath, Shad paused. "Well this is new." She said as she read the screen. "Apparently this is going to be a what the fu--…MakubeX, what have I said about language? Anyway, this is going to be a…we'll call it a W.T.F. match. The two fighters have to try and convince me why they should be the winner. And the fighters are, Sasuke and Suzuka!"

Sasuke walked out on stage and entered the ring looking very sure of himself. Leaning against the ropes, he glared at where he assumed his opponent would enter from.

Suzuka came on stage dressed in her white kimono with her long hair pulled back in a pony tail and her bokken at her side. Slipping between the ropes, she calmly waited for Shad to continue.

"It's great to see you Suzuka." Shad said. "How's Gene coming with his bill?"

"He's barely made a dent." Suzuka said as she straightened her obi. "But then again, he's always broke."

"That's true." Shad said grinning. "He'll probably be in debt for the rest of his life."

"Not that your conversations isn't fascinating." Sasuke said sarcastically. "But do you think we could get this thing started?"

"Sure your highness." Shad said with a smile, which turned into a smirk when Sasuke glared at her. "Ready, fight!"

"Well obviously I'm the only choice for the winner." Sasuke said arrogantly. "I am one of the only remaining Uchiha left and I've been called a prodigy on many occasions. I'm very strong and extremely intelligent, only a fool would pick someo-" Suddenly Sasuke collapsed in a heap on the ground, his sentence left unfinished.

Placing her bokken back at her side, Suzuka shrugged when Shad raised her eyebrow. "He's an idiot." She said flatly. "And somebody needed to put him in his place."

Chuckling, Shad nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. Suzuka, you are the winner, congratulations." Seeing her nod, she continued. "Would you like to take his token?"

Suzuka thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, right now I need to get back to the XGP so I have no use for a token. Let the brat keep it." Climbing out of the ring, she turned to face Shad. "Thanks for the match, maybe I'll see you later." With a small nod of her head, she turned the corner and vanished.

"Well it was nice of her to stop by, even if she couldn't stay." Shad said as she faced the ring. "Oh, would somebody please drag Sasuke off my stage."

And once again a nameless doctor rushed out on stage and proceeded to grab the boy. A few 'thuds' and several groans later and the ring was once again ready for its next match.

"Ok MakubeX, and who's our next contestant." Shad said, pumping her fist into the air. "I think I need to take a vacation." She said as she sat back down. "That was definitely not normal." The screen lit up and Shad leaned back and waited for the match stipulations. "Our fourth fight of the evening is going to be a 10 count match, weapons and leaving the ring are both legal. And the lucky fighters are…Vash and Caboose!"

Vash strolled out on stage and happily entered the ring. Smiling, he pulled out his gun to make sure it was loaded. It wouldn't do to run out of bullets again, Meryl would never let him live it down.

"It's been awhile Vash." Shad said to the blonde. "But it's great to see you again."

Smiling, Vash was just about to respond when his opponent suddenly came flying onto the stage. "Eh, are you ok?" He asked as the blue fighter groggily stood up. "You hit the post pretty hard."

"Nah, I'm fine." Caboose said as he regained his balance. "That sort of thing happens all the time, especially when Church is pissed." Climbing into the ring, he turned to Shad.

"I take it Church was not too happy with Tucker then." Shad asked, and when Caboose shook his head, she sighed. "That guy has got to learn to relax, or he'll end up having as many lawsuits as me." Shaking her head at the mention of her ever growing paperwork, she groaned. "Caboose, no outside interference this time or Church will be the least of your worries, understood?" When he nodded, Shad smiled and got on with the fight. "Ready, fight!"

Vash looked at his opponent and smiled. "How about we do this the old fashioned way with a duel?" He asked. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Really?" Caboose asked. "Cool, girls dig a gentleman. Uh, one question, how does it work?"

"Well, we'll stand back to back with a weapon in our hand and then we'll walk forward ten paces." Vash explained. "Once we hit ten we both turn around and fire at each other. The person left standing wins."

"I thought this was a 10 count match." Caboose said. "What if the person gets up?"

"That would be cheating." Vash said, shaking his finger. "It's unsportsmanlike."

"Oh, I see." Caboose said. "Sounds good to me, lets do this."

And so both fighters stood back to back in the ring with weapons in hand, Vash with his trusty handgun and Caboose with a shotgun. "1…2…3…4…5…" Vash said as they began to step away from each other. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the building, and Vash stopped counting.

"VASH!!"

"Meryl." Vash said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck. "Oh shit." Completely forgetting about his match, he turned around and bolted towards the exit. Sadly, he wasn't paying attention to what was in his path and ended up running right smack into the ring post. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor of the ring.

"…ok then." Shad said as she watched the gunman twitch slightly. "…8…9…10. And Caboose is the winner!" But before she could say anything more, a very irate insurance woman came storming out on stage.

"There you are." The woman said as she grabbed Vash by the collar. "I told you that I'd find you no matter where you went, you're not getting out of the dishes that easily." Pulling him out of the ring she began to drag him off stage when Shad stopped her.

"Meryl, it's nice to see you, but do you think you could do me a favor before you drag him off?" Shad asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Meryl asked, dropping her burden at her feet.

"Could you pull one of his tokens out of his pocket and toss it to that guy over there?" Shad asked, pointing at Caboose. "He won, so the token belongs to him now."

"No problem." Meryl said as she reached into his jacket and pulled out a small coin. "Catch." Tossing the coin in the air, she reached back down and started to drag Vash off again.

"I keep telling him he has to do his chores." Shad said. "He just never listens."

"Hey, announcer lady." Caboose said, waving his hand side to side like an idiot. "I have six tokens so can I use the prize machine?"

"Announcer lady?" Shad asked through grit teeth. "How dare…" Taking a calming breath, she started again. "Yes, you may use the prize machine." And with a snap of her fingers, the machine appeared.

"Awesome." Putting his tokens into the machine, Caboose pulled the lever and anxiously awaited his prize. Hearing a 'thunk', he reached his hand inside the prize hole and grabbed the item. Pulling it out, he held up his prize and frowned. "Man, Donut gets that really cool headband and all I get is a tacky belt. This sucks."

Flipping around, Shad's eyes widened as she stared at Caboose. "No way." She muttered. "How is it possible that _he_ won?" Dropping her head to the table, she began to whine. "It's not fair, it's just not fair."

"Huh, won what?" Caboose asked dumbly.

"You idiot." Shad said, rolling her eyes. "That is the W.T.F. Championship belt. That means that you are the W.T.F. champion."

"Really?" Caboose asked as he looked at the belt again. And sure enough it had 'W.T.F. Champion' written in red flames, right in the middle of the black belt. "Cool, I'm the champion!" He said as he thrust his hand into the air. "Church and Tucker are so going to be jealous when they see this." And without another word, he took off down the hallway and disappeared.

Lifting her head from the table, Shad sighed and shook her head. "Well, thank you all for watching my show." She said as she faced the camera once again. "Man, I can't believe someone like Caboose got the belt. This had better not ruin my shows ratings, what with having an idiot win and all. I guess that's random for you." Shaking her head, she continued. "If you enjoyed the show, let me know and maybe we'll be back for another season. Assuming I don't end up buried under a huge pile of lawsuits or course. So until then, later." Shad said with a wave.

**BOOOOOM**

And suddenly the entire building went dark. "Dammit, who turned out the lights?" Shad asked with a groan.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Dammit, I can't believe the Blue's won." Grif grumbled as he walked down the hallway with Simmons.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." Simmons said with a sigh. "Let's get going, Sarge is waiting outside in the Warthog."

The two armored men paused and turned to face each other slowly. Anyone who happened to pass by would probably think the world had stopped spinning since time was going so slow.

"Shotgun!" Simmons said quickly.

"Shotgun…fuck." Grif said, just milliseconds after Simmons. "Ah man, why do I always have to sit in the back? This sucks."

"Maybe you'll get it next time." Simmons said as they headed outside, but Grif was too busy complaining to himself to hear him anyway.

ooooo

"Hey Shad." Ichigo said as he stood outside her office. "I know Caboose won and all, but it's not fair. I didn't even get a chance to use my prize." Twirling his bat around, he leaned it against his shoulder.

"That's too bad." Shad said with a shrug. "But it's not my problem. That's just the way things worked out." Then she smirked. "However, if you want a match that badly, I can call Kenpachi. I'm sure he'd just love to have a rematch against you. In fact, I'll even set it up so you can have it in the Seireitei. What do you think?"

Paling, Ichigo took a few steps back. "That's ok." He said with a forced smile. "But I think I hear Chad calling me so I'd better get going. It was nice talking to you." Turning on his heels, he high tailed it out of there.

"Oh well, that's too bad. I could've made a mint selling tickets to that fight." Shad said chuckling as she closed her office door. "Perhaps I'll figure out a way to set one up later."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Came back for revenge. Picked up by sweepers for the reward on his head.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)— Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—3—Beaten by Caboose.

Tex—Left the show permanently.

Tsuzuki—Banned from show until he pays off the dress.

Knives—Left the show permanently.

Merrill—Left the show permanently.

Ash—Left the show to recover, will not return.

Church—1—

Tucker—2—Beaten by Grif.

Sasuke—3—Beaten by Suzuka. No token change.

Naruto—4—Draw against Kurama. No token change

Amon—Most likely will not return to the show.

Vegeta—Most likely will not return to the show.

Caboose—1—Beat Vash. 1 token awarded. Used prize machine and got W.T.F. Championship belt.

Legato—1—Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Bobobo—Wrote his own invite, he was never actually invited to the show.

Gene—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Duo—Banned from show until the Hubble space telescope is paid for.

Itachi—Left the show, most likely will not return.

Ichigo—1—

Ryoma—Left the show permanently.

Miroku—Most likely will not return to show.

Kurama—3—Draw against Naruto. No token change.

Inuyasha—Most likely will not return to show.

Aisha—5—

Sakura—In intensive care, may or may not return.

Ginji—Most likely will not return to show.

Robin—Most likely will not return to show.

Donut—1—

Sado a.k.a. Chad—Became show security.

Kankuro—Most likely will not return to show.

Sanosuke—Most likely will not return to show.

Melissa—Left the show permanently.

Kazuki—Most likely will not return to show.

Hiei—5—

Grif—2—Beat Tucker. 1 Token awarded.

Ed—Left the show permanently.

Goku—Left the show permanently.

Hitsugaya—1—Left the show permanently. Took token with him.

Cloud—Left the show permanently.

Shikamaru—

Kenpachi—Most likely will not return to show.

Bulma—Left the show permanently.

Orihime—Left the show permanently.

Suzuka—Beat Sasuke. Decided not to take token. Most likely will not return to show.

* * *

Sadly, it's time now for the last Anime Trivia.

1.) In Naruto, who is the only genin to become a chunin?

2.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what is the name of Yusuke's spirit beast?

3.) In Black Cat, who is the leader of the 'Apostles of the Stars'?

4.) In Bleach, who is the vice-captain of squad six?

5.) In Outlaw Star, Aisha is a member of what race?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Who's a Black Belt', which character is the black belt?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	11. Bonus Episode Interviews

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hi everyone, this is Shad coming to you live from an undisclosed location!" Pausing, Shad began to chuckle. "I've always wanted to say that." She said as she smiled at the camera. "Ok, back to the subject at hand. Since W.T.F. has ended, I decided it would be fun to call up some of the shows participants and have a chat. You know, see what they've been up to, get their opinion on the show, and of course, bring up their most embarrassing moments. And with this in mind I set out on a week long adventure to bring you these video clips. The first interview I'll be showing is with none other than our 'W.T.F. Champion' Caboose!" Picking up a remote, Shad faced the small screen before her and hit play.

ooooo

"Hey Caboose." Shad said as she sat down at a table inside the Blue's base, across from the armored fighter. "Thanks for agreeing to an interview."

"Oh, it's no problem." Caboose said, adjusting the championship belt he was proudly wearing around his waist. "Besides, if it wasn't for your show I would never have become so popular."

"Ah, so things are going well for you then?" Shad asked.

"Yeah, they're going great!" Caboose said enthusiastically. "Before I became champion, Church and Tucker were really rude and they liked to ignore me, but now they're acting real nice. They keep talking about putting something 'special' in my food one of these days, and now they're quietly talking behind my back. I think they're planning me a surprise party." He finished happily.

Shad looked at him oddly for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Wow, a genius in the making." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. Clearing her throat, she continued. "That's, er, nice of them." Before she could go on, the two aforementioned fighters began to argue outside.

"That's not fair." Tucker whined. "If I'm the one who gets rid of him, I should get the belt."

Caboose, who seemed unaware of the two fighting just a few feet away, smiled. "Yep, Church even said he'd take me under his wing and teach me how to be just like him." And then he proceeded to rattle on about how great he thought Church was.

Shad tuned him out and focused back on the pair outside.

"We've talked about this before." Church said angrily. "I'm the leader, and that means I should be the champion. Everyone knows that, except of course that idiotic announcer woman."

Shad's eyebrow began to twitch and she clenched her fist in anger, no longer registering that Caboose was even there. However, just before she decided to go outside and give them a piece of her mind (and several pieces of her fist as well), a third voice joined the argument.

"If anyone deserves the belt, it's me." A female voice said.

"Sheila," Church began. "you didn't even get invited to the show, why would _you_ get the belt?"

"I helped Caboose when he was in trouble." Sheila stated. "Therefore it rightfully belongs to me."

Shad continued to listen for awhile longer, but when she heard weapons being readied, she decided it would be best to finish things up. "I'm glad you're doing so well," She said, cutting Caboose off mid sentence. "but I've got to get going now. Good luck with your new fame." And with a quick wave she ran to the transporter and disappeared, mere seconds before the Blue base became riddled with friendly fire.

ooooo

"It's sad the lengths people will go to be able to say they were a 'Champion'." Shad said sadly, shaking her head at the camera. "Destroying their expensive base, which was very stylish I might add, and not even caring if they injure an 'innocent' bystander like myself." Sighing, she continued. "What is the world coming to?" Then, as is her nature, Shad instantly became happy again. "Well at least no one died…I think, but enough about that, let's roll our next interview clip." Hitting play, she sat back and relaxed.

ooooo

"Vegeta, it's good to see you again." Shad said with an overly friendly grin. "And thanks for sitting down for an interview with me."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms to keep from killing the evil woman before him. "Hurry up and get this over with." He growled. "I refuse to be here any longer that necessary."

"You'll be here as long as I say." Shad said, smirking at the dangerous Saiyan. "You did sign a contract after all. Of course, if you'd rather ditch, you could always try and explain to Bulma why she's suddenly bankrupt."

Clenching his fist so hard he was beginning to draw blood, Vegeta chose to remain silent.

"Good, it seems we can get back to the interview now." Shad beamed. "Ok, I know you were only on the show for one fight, but in your opinion how well do you think the show was organized? You know, things like, how helpful were the backstage crew and was everything explained well." She asked, pulling out a pencil so she could pretend to take notes.

"The show is a complete waste of time and people are idiots for watching it." Vegeta said. "I can't believe it never got cancelled."

"Neither can I." Shad muttered quietly. "Anyways, that doesn't answer my question; I wanted your opinion on how well the show flowed, not on the show itself."

"I've already given my opinion." Vegeta said angrily. "Now leave me alone."

"Fine, fine." Shad said with a sigh. "I guess this interview is over." When Vegeta got up to leave, Shad stopped him. "Hold on a second, I've got a thank you gift for you here." Reaching into a bag at her feet, she pulled out something soft and squishy and threw it at the former fighter. "This is from all of us at W.T.F." She said with a disturbing grin.

Vegeta held up the item in his hand and almost choked on his tongue. Eyes widening, he dropped the item and ran out of the room screaming.

Chuckling, Shad walked over and picked up the black haired plushie. "I don't know why he's so upset, it looks just like him." She said.

ooooo

"Man, the look on his face was priceless." Shad said with a small laugh. "Don't you agree 'Vegeta Jr.'?" Nodding the plushie's head, Shad placed it on her desk and faced the camera. "I think it's time to go to our next clip now." And with a 'click', the video began to play.

ooooo

"Oh, Meryl." Shad said, slightly surprised to see the dark haired insurance girl. "It's nice to see you, where's Vash?"

"I came to inform you that Vash will not be coming today." Meryl said. "He's currently…detained, and will be for quite some time." Smirking, she quickly tried to change it to a smile.

"That's sucks." Shad said, shaking her head. "I had a hard enough time getting people to agree to these interviews, and now someone just backed out. Damn, now I'm going to be one interview short."

"You can interview me it you need to." Meryl said as she sat down. "I'd be happy to help."

"Eh, as nice as your offer is, I think I'll pass." Shad said, standing up and putting on her coat. "I really wanted to interview Vash because I have a _special_ guest that was going to join us, but it won't be entertaining without the dolt."

"Sorry you came all the way here for nothing." Meryl said as they walked to the door.

"Well, I wouldn't say this trip was a complete waste." Shad said with a slightly disturbing grin. "I did manage to 'acquire' a small organization while I was here. In fact, the previous leader of said organization was going to be my special guest today, but I guess I'll have to call his secretary and let him know it's been cancelled."

"I'll see you later then." Meryl said with a wave.

"Later." With a nod, Shad pulled out her cell and hit redial. After several rings, it was finally answered. "Hey Legato…"

ooooo

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to take control of a company." Shad said as she leafed through a personnel file. "All you have to do is offer to contribute funds and they're practically eating out of your hand. Then you simply give them a 150 page contract to sign for said funds and have them sign it. Chances are they'll just skim through it and they won't notice the fine print that says they give all authority and rights to the company to you. See, simple." With a chuckle she picked back up the remote. "Now let's get on with our last interview of the night, enjoy."

ooooo

"Team 7, thanks for taking a break from your missions to participate in this interview." Shad said with a smile as the three young shinobi sat down at the table. "Though it seems as if your perverted sensei is missing, I kind of thought he would be."

"Kakashi said he had something 'very important' to do, but to let you know that he truly did want to be here." Naruto said as he crumpled up the note he was reading. "I don't know what it was, he just kept saying 'it's finally here' and 'I can't believe it' over and over again, it got really annoying."

Sasuke snorted and Sakura blushed as they pieced together the clues. "You're an idiot." Sasuke said after Naruto looked at them oddly. "It's so obvious even _you_ should be able to figure it out."

Naruto blinked and then scratched his head in confusion.

"The movie version of his favorite book just came out." Shad said nonchalantly. "He told me awhile ago that he bought all the tickets to the first showing so he wouldn't have to worry ab-." But before she could finish she was cut off.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Naruto yelled as he finally realized what Sasuke had said.

"I'll call you whatever I want, idiot." Sasuke said, smirking as he riled up the blond.

"Take it back you bastard!" Naruto said as he jumped up from the table, sending his chair flying backwards into a wall.

"How dare you call my precious Sasuke names." Sakura said with a glare.

As the fight continued, Shad simply stood up and walked to the door. "I've had enough of this preteen soap opera, I'm going home." Hearing a crash, she glanced back at the trio only to see Naruto powering up for his Rasengan. Eyes widening, she ran out of the building as fast as she could, barely escaping before a loud explosion was heard. "Tsunade is not going to be happy about this." Shad said, shaking her head as she walked off.

ooooo

"You know, I just realized that these interviews seemed to be very hazardous to my health." Shad said as she swiveled her chair to face the camera. "I wonder if I should up my medical coverage." Thinking for a moment, she grinned. "Nah, I'll just sue whoever injures me and pay for the bills that way. There's no sense in paying more if I don't have to. I am such a genius." Giving herself a pat on the back, she continued. "Of course if I wasn't, I would never have been able to cover the expenses for W.T.F. on my pitiful salary." Suddenly a timer began to beep and Shad sighed. "Sadly, it looks like my time is up now so I guess it's time to go. Hope you all enjoyed this bonus episode, later." Waving, she picked up her remote, and after pressing a button, the camera faded to black.


End file.
